Summer At the Burrow
by james Thomas
Summary: Harry and his friends discover their memories had been erased last year while at Grimmauld Place. Then the real trouble starts.
1. Chapter 1

This story set in the summer between Harry's 5th and 6th years was intended to be one of seven short (10 -15 pages) stories; one for each summer in the Harry Potter series. Not only did it get away from me (it is now over 100 pages in ten chapters and still going ) but to make the other stories of the series fit in with the ideas I came up with for this story I had to go back to previously written Life In Grimmauld Place, set between the 4th and 5th year and rewrite it as two stories Ginny's Life In Grim Old Place and Hermione's Life In Grim Old Place which are already on line along with a third story in the series, Ginny's Thank You which is set between Harry's 2nd and 3rd years. Other summer stories are in the works.

Summer at the Burrow

Chapter I – Something to Remember

Harry Potter woke to the banging of his bedroom door at the home of his friend Ron Weasley. Ron and another friend Hermione Granger came into the room. "Mom just told us you were here, when did you arrive?" Ron asked.

"About one this morning." Harry answered as he continued to lie in the bed stretching to help wake up. "You lot were asleep and your mom put me in here for the night so I wouldn't wake everyone up."

Harry visited the Weasleys every year but he lived with his aunt and uncle since he was one; when his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort the most evil dark wizard ever. Harry only recently discovered the full story. A prophecy made Voldemort believe that Harry was the only person who could defeat him so he came to kill Harry as a baby before the prophecy could be fulfilled. Harry's parents tried to protect him so Voldemort killed them. Then something went wrong. As Voldemort cast the spell to kill baby Harry it was reflected back by the protective spell left behind by the love Harry's mother placed on Harry as she died trying to shield him.

Voldemort vanished; his power broken and for ten years there was no sign of him. Then when Harry was eleven, Voldemort tried to return in another attempt to kill Harry but was again thwarted. Voldemort tried to kill Harry unsuccessfully several time since and finally he decided he needed to learn more about Harry and the prophecy so he could discover why he was unable to kill Harry all those times.

Voldemort tried to get the full record of the prophecy from the Ministry of Magic and a group called "The Order of the Phoenix" vowed to stop him. Just three weeks ago Harry and five of his friends, including Ron and Hermione, along with members of the Order fought a battle prevented Voldemort from hearing the prophecy; but Harry's godfather Sirius Black was killed. Knowing how it affected Harry everyone who knew him was pretty much afraid to bring up the subject.

As Harry was thinking of how nice it was to be back with his friends he noticed there was a silence. They're afraid to ask me anything Harry thought. Harry was debating with himself about whether he should tell them what he learned about himself and the prophecy since the battle when Ron's sister Ginny came in the room. A year younger than Harry, she also was at the battle fighting against Voldemort's followers called "Death Eaters."

She smiled and said, "Hi Harry, I'm glad to see you." Her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Hi Ginny," he said. He turned back to talk with Ron and Hermione but suddenly a rush of emotions came over Harry and he looked at Ginny again. She had long red hair and was quite pretty. Harry continued to look at her for a moment and thought, she is so very pretty. Why didn't I ever notice that before? Harry had spent a month with the Weasley family at Grimmauld Place the headquarters of the Order last summer. He had seen Ginny every day that entire month but he didn't remember ever thinking of Ginny as pretty.

When they first met he simple thought of her as Ron's younger sister. In Harry's second year at Hogwarts Voldemort had possessed Ginny using his old enchanted diary; getting her emotionally entwined with it. Harry and Ron went through the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets to rescue her but Ron became trapped behind a rock fall and Harry had to go on by himself to destroy the diary and save Ginny.

After that they became casual friends. But it wasn't until last year, as a member of Dumbledore's army, when she fought with Harry at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, that she became one of Harry's close friends. Harry also became close friends with the others who were at the battle, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Still Harry considered Ginny just a friend; he never looked at her as a pretty girl.

Ginny had on a green tee that was a little tight on her and Harry could see the outline of her bra underneath. The combination made her small breasts stand out. She had tan shorts on which were also too small and tight on her and as she sat on the edge of Harry's bed he could clearly see the outline of her ass cheeks. Also Harry could see an inch of her skin around her waist where the tee and the shorts failed to meet.

Harry rarely saw Ginny in muggle clothes. At school she almost always wore the school uniform and Harry knew it was because the Weasley family didn't have a lot of money. With seven children hand-me-down clothes was the norm for the boys and even Ginny wore some of Ron's old shirts. Lately with the five older boys gone on their own, the family had a little more money; but with Voldemort and his Death Eaters roaming about, Ginny couldn't go out shopping for new clothes. Harry knew the things she had on were from last year and they were small on her because she had grown so much; still she did look good in them.

As he looked at her he felt himself getting excited; he got the feeling that there was more about Ginny he couldn't quite bring to the front of his mind. He wanted to be alone with her; to ask her something. He wanted to take his and her clothes off and have her get under the covers with him. He didn't know why but he thought he could sense that she wanted that too as she smiled at him. He wished Ron and Hermione would leave.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Fleur Delacour and Ron's mother with a breakfast tray. Harry had met Fleur two years ago when they were both champions in the Tri Wizard Tournament. Fleur and Ron's oldest brother Bill had gotten engaged over the summer and she was visiting to meet his family.

After Fleur, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley left, Harry talked with Ron and Hermione telling them the prophecy which they never got to hear during the battle and what he had discovered about himself. But his mind kept going back to Ginny. Finally they also left and he got dressed and went down to the kitchen to return the breakfast tray. He wanted Ron help him move his things up to Ron's bedroom which they always shared when Harry stayed at the Burrow.

Then he saw Ginny helping her mother, and again he got that same feeling that he should remember something important about her and couldn't. As he looked at her she came over and said, "Harry, when I walked into your bedroom and first saw you earlier I got excited. I got a sort of thought that I wanted to tell you but I couldn't say it with Ron and Hermione there. Since then that thought keep going around in my head; there is something I want to tell you but I can't do it here either. Could you come up to my bedroom so we can talk?"

Harry looked at her with hungry eyes. He very much wanted to go with her to her bedroom and he said, "I think I'm having the same feeling about you. Let's go now so we can be alone."

But Ron and Hermione arrived that instant, and asked Harry to go up to Ron's room because they had been talking after they left his room and decided they had something important to tell him. Harry told Ginny quietly, "I better go with them but I'll come to see you as soon as I can."

When they got to Ron's room Ron closed and locked the door. Harry though it was odd that Ron stood behind Hermione rubbing her shoulders as he spoke. Harry never saw Ron and Hermione touching each other like that. "Harry, Hermione and I want to tell you something odd. We weren't sure it's important but after what you told us earlier about you and the prophecy we decided you should hear it.

When Hermione got here a few days ago after visiting her parents and I saw her for the first time I got a funny feeling that there was a secret I wanted to tell her but I couldn't remember what it was. I didn't want her to be away from me for a moment in case I remembered what it was I wanted to say. We're together every minute every day and at night when she goes to Ginny's room to sleep I can't wait till morning so I can see her again."

"When Ron told me that I realized that I had the same feeling when I first saw him." Hermione said. "We just saw each other a week ago at the end of school and we didn't feel like this. I can't imagine what I needed to tell him but I felt it is something important. Every morning when we see each other that feeling gets stronger.

In the week since I got here neither of us has remembered what we want to tell each other but we both know there is something."

Harry frowned and said, "Ginny and I just realized the same thing. When she first came into the bedroom this morning we both had a feeling of forgetting something important. I didn't get that feeling when saw you two; did you when you first saw me?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other then both said "No, not seeing you, just when we see each other."

"It seems that Ron and I had something happen to us that we can't remember," Hermione said "and you and Ginny had something happen to both of you. We need to think of the last time that we were together without you; and you and Ginny need to think of the last time you two were together without us."

"You two could have been together without me loads of times all last year." Harry said "I can't remember ever being alone with Ginny; in Gryffindor common room or practicing for Dumbledore's Army there were always other people around. Maybe at Grimmauld Place last summer but I don't remember it. When Ginny mentioned it I told her I would talk with her later; maybe she'll remember being with me sometime when nobody else was around."

Ron's mother called everyone to eat and as they went down the stairs Hermione said, "I think this is important; all four of us couldn't just happen to have the same feeling of forgetting something important. We need to find out if someone erased our memories. If it was a Death Eater at the Department of Mysteries during the battle three weeks ago it is probably important to find out what was erased."

At the kitchen table Ron and Hermione sat next to each other and as they ate they kept touching. Sometimes it was Hermione reaching to touch Ron's arm as he rested it on the table; but sometimes Ron would reach under the table and Harry could tell he was squeezing Hermione's leg.

As he was watching Ron and Hermione he realized that Ginny, who sat next to him, was doing the same; touching his arm casually as she ate. The odd thing was he started to touch Ginny without thinking about it, brushing her arm as he reached for bread or juice. He didn't realize he was doing it until he became aware that he had his hand on Ginny's thigh under the table. He looked at her and she smiled at him. He badly wanted to leave his hand on her thigh but forced himself to remove it.

After they finished eating Ron and Hermione left which made Harry happy; it left him with Ginny. Harry tried to get Ginny up to her bedroom but Mrs. Weasley had work for her to do and he had to talk with Ginny in the kitchen. As she worked he would get behind her so his body was up against hers and he would whisper to her as Mrs. Weasley kept walking in and out on them. He explaining what Ron and Hermione had told him. He took exceptionally long to tell her this as he kept rubbing his body against her.

Ginny didn't seem to object to Harry's touch in fact a couple of times she turned quickly so they were against each other face to face. Harry was tempted to kiss her each time but Mrs. Weasley always seemed to be right there before he could act. Ginny eventually told Harry she couldn't ever remember being alone with him either. Though they tried to get time alone Mrs. Weasley was always there with some task that kept Ginny busy.

Occasionally during the day Ron and Hermione came through the kitchen which Harry and Ginny had never left and one of them would have an idea. But nothing made sense or brought back any memories by the time Mr. Weasley and Bill got home from work. With Dinner approaching Harry pinned his hopes on getting Ginny alone for at least a little while before bed time; but with everyone eager to talk to him he ended up going with Ron to their bedroom without seeing Ginny in private. He had no hope of sneaking out of Ron's room to be with Ginny in the middle of the night but he did give it a lot of thought which made him dream of Ginny when he finally fell asleep.

The next morning dawned warm and sunny and Ron suggested to Harry a trip to the pond beyond the tree line from the house. "We always went down there on warm days to swim when we were kids." he said "Last year we were at Grimmauld Place and didn't get in the water at all. You and Hermione were never here long enough or at the right time to swim before. Ginny might like to go and we can talk about our memory loss without my mother listening in."

At breakfast Ron suggested it to the girls. Ginny was excited but Hermione only reluctantly agreed. Instead of lunch Mrs. Weasley said she would put together a hamper of food and some dishes while they went to change.

Harry didn't have a bathing suit but a baggy pair of his Cousin Dudley's old pants cut off above the knee would serve. They took an old blanket to sit on and at noon they headed down to the pond. It was just under an acre in size with a swamp full of reeds and water lilies at the shallow end but near the deep end there was a small lea of soft grass to spread a picnic blanket. Nearby, a rope hung from a big branch of a tree over the edge of the pond. Ron promised it would give a fun ride out over the water.

Ron and Harry had only worn tees and the shorts they were going to swim in so each kicked off their trainers, quickly pulled their tee over their head and they started to spread the blanket while Hermione and Ginny took longer to get off their tees and shorts that they wore over their bathing suits. Ginny had on a rather small yellow two piece bathing suit that showed off her figure nicely.

Hermione, who was more into muggle fashions, wore what the muggles called a string bikini that she bought when her parents had taken her to the French Rivera. It covered just enough of her to make it legal to wear in public. When they had been getting changed back in the bedroom and Ginny remarked about how skimpy it was Hermione told her, "All the boys like it and I don't normally swim. When we go to the beach I usually sit in the shade and read. Occasionally I walk in the surf up to my knees."

When the boys turned around and saw the girls the reaction from Ron and Harry was instantaneous. Ron dropped his end of the blanket and grabbed Hermione in a passionate embrace and kiss. Harry who was on the far side of the blanket almost tripped as he ran to Ginny to hold and kiss her as passionately as Ron had Hermione. Both girls kissed back just as passionately for several seconds until Ron yelled, "Oi, that's my sister you're snogging."

Harry stopped kissing Ginny and suddenly realized what he was doing. He couldn't remember even thinking of kissing Ginny before yesterday in the kitchen yet here he was not just giving her a kiss; but kissing her neck with his hands on her breasts. The smell of her perfume excited him to the point of getting an erection which he could feel Ginny rubbing. That made him realize she had slid her hand into his shorts.

He took his hands off her breasts and said, "Sorry." as he let go of her.

"No, you're not sorry." Ginny said loudly with her hand still in Harry's shorts. "Neither am I. Kissing you is what I've wanted to do since yesterday but my mother wouldn't even give us one minute alone to do it." Then she pulled her hand from his shorts and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck to began snogging him again."

Ron let go of Hermione and tried to take a step toward Harry and Ginny but Hermione held his arm. "Stop Ron," she said "can't you see Ginny was right. You never kissed me before but just now you ran your hands under my bikini all over my breasts and you kissed me as if we were madly in love. And I didn't stop you; I wanted to kiss you so badly it hurt, I couldn't control myself either. This is what we wanted to do for a week now make love to each other.

We need to figure out why. What happened to the four of us? Fighting with Harry won't help us discover that. Neither Harry nor Ginny could control what they did or what they're doing now." Then Hermione grabbed Ron around his waist and said, "Kiss me again Ron I need you to make love to me."

Ron kissed her but after about twenty seconds Hermione pulled away from him and yelled, "Stop! Ron, Harry, Ginny stop! We have to get control of ourselves! This is not normal; we must have been hexed by someone and we can't let whoever did it control our lives."

Harry and Ginny, who were lying on the blanket by this time, their hands all over each other, broke apart and Ginny said, "Hermione is right we have to stop this." She refastened her bathing suit top, which Harry had unhooked, grabbed her shorts and tee and pulled them back over her bathing suit.

Harry got a grip on her arm and said, "I don't care who hexed us or why, I want to make love to you Ginny. Stay here with me."

Ginny answered, "I want to make love to you to; but we have to fight it. Look away from me." Then she turned her eyes away from him and he turned from her. In a minute they had both calmed down and began to act normally.

Hermione backed away from Ron, got her shorts and tee back on; then turned to look away from him. He did the same and soon they too returned to normal.

Still looking away Hermione said, "What made us go bonkers? We've been seeing each other since yesterday morning without losing control. What happened just now?"

"We had our clothes off." Ginny said. "Since yesterday the feeling that I wanted to be in bed with Harry has gotten stronger in me. I've fancied him for a long time and thought the feeling was just stronger this year; but when I turned around and saw him without his shirt I couldn't control myself any longer. I wanted to get totally naked and have sex with him. If you two weren't here to stop us we'd be doing it right now."

Ron looked at her and Harry and for a few seconds and Hermione though he was going to go after Harry again; so she said, "You thought the same about me Ron so don't do anything you'll be sorry for. Then Ron said, "Yeah, Ginny's right. I've had the same feeling for Hermione since she got here, and it's been getting stronger to." He turned red but continued, "Hermione, last night I dreamed about you being in bed with me and when I saw you in that bathing suit I wanted to…" He couldn't finish saying to her what he wanted to do but everyone knew.

Hermione said, "I have to admit I've been feeling the same about Ron but the odd thing is I had the same dream about being in bed with him last night."

They all looked at Harry and he said, "Me too; except about Ginny I mean."

Then Ginny added, "I already admitted I wanted to be in bed with Harry while I was awake; but yes I had a dream about him to."

Hermione turned around and looked at Ron. "I feel in control again." she said. "I still want you Ron but not so badly I can't control myself. Let's sit here and hash this out before we start acting out on our feelings and get into deep trouble."

They sat on the blanket and gradually began looking at each other again. For now everyone seemed okay. Hermione started with, "It seems somebody placed false memories or maybe false emotions in us sometime in the past week. They seem to want me and Ron to be insanely in love and the same for Harry and Ginny. Why? What would someone get out of that situation?"

"If we were seen by mom and dad it would get us all in trouble." Ginny said. "It would distract us from other things; maybe from discovering another plot against Harry. Being fixated on each other might prevent us from defending ourselves in case of another attack."

"It would be another problem for your parents." Harry said. "That would take away from their time fighting Voldemort and helping Dumbledore. If we got you girls pregnant it could get us expelled from Hogwarts taking us away from Dumbledore's protection."

"But when could we have been hexed?" Ron asked. "At the ministry during the battle? After the battle we went to Hogwarts which is well protected; then Ginny and I came directly here and we haven't seen anyone but family since."

"From Hogwarts I went to my parents for this past week but I didn't go out anywhere and no strangers visited because of Dumbledore's warning last year about a possible Death Eater attack on me or my parents." Hermione said.

"I went from Hogwarts to my aunt and uncles," Harry said "and didn't go out of the house until Dumbledore came to bring me here. So it must have happened at the ministry during the battle."

"Fleur!" Ginny said. "She's not family; at least not yet. Maybe she's under the control of someone's Imperious Curse. She could have hexed us."

"No," Harry said "I had my feeling about you when you first walked into the bedroom yesterday morning; before I saw Fleur or even knew she was in the house. It can't be her."

"Well, maybe it's not a hex maybe someone put the Imperious Curse on all of us." Ron said.

"It's not the Imperious Curse." Harry said. "Don't you remember what it felt like when Barty Crouch Jr. tried it on us in class two years ago; that feeling of euphoria? I don't feel like that at all. Hermione, is there a love potion that could do this?"

"Several," she said "but that leads to the same question; how would someone get all four of us to drink it. We just said none of us have been anywhere but Hogwarts and home."

"Maybe it's not a spell or potion that's making us act this way." Ginny said. "Remember yesterday we all thought someone erased our memories. Maybe we were right about that, maybe nothing happened recently. Maybe something happened a long time ago and it was erased from our memories but the spell is weakening and our memories are starting to come back."

"Memories of us being madly in love?" Ron said. "When could both Hermione and I and also you and Harry have been madly in love?"

"At Grimmauld Place last summer." Harry said. "It's the only possible time. The four of us were locked in there together for almost a month; more than a month for you and Hermione. We didn't see anyone our age but each other. Is it possible that being so close together for so long we fell in love and someone erased our memories of it?"

"Dumbledore!" Hermione said. "Ginny just said acting like this would distract us; make it harder to see another plot by Voldemort and to defend ourselves. Then Harry just said it would be a problem for Dumbledore if your parents had to deal with us. If we were acting like this last summer he might have erased our memories of it to avoid all that and to keep our minds on fighting Voldemort."

"I know this was my idea, but why didn't we remember it all last year?" asked Ginny. "We saw each other every day at school why would we start remembering now?"

"Because Dumbledore is hurt." Harry said. "When he came to get me two nights ago I saw he had an injured hand. And he doesn't look healthy; he's been working twenty hours a day and he looks old and tired. He must have been hurt sometime between the end of school and three days ago. If he is sick on top of the injury maybe a spell he cast might be getting weaker as he gets weaker.

Also we are farther away from him. Snape once told me magic is limited by distance. When we were at school Dumbledore was close and his spell would have been strong on us. Between him being hurt and being far away we are breaking free of his spell."

"That makes sense." Ginny said.

"No it doesn't." Ron said. You're saying Hermione and I; and you and Harry were madly in love last summer at Grimmauld Place and we've forgotten all about it till now." Then he asked. "If we wanted to shag each other so badly just now, does that mean we were shagging last summer to? I think I would remember if I ever did it with Hermione."

"No you wouldn't;" Hermione said "and neither would I. Not if Dumbledore erased our memories. The only way we may ever know is if Dumbledore continues to get weaker and more of our memories return."

"Can't we ask him?" Ginny said. "Tell him what we think and just ask if he erased our memories."

"If he did he must have believed it was important to do so." said Harry "Dumbledore doesn't change his mind easily and if we ask he may just erase our memories again. Then we won't even remember this conversation. Hermione, do you know anything about memory spells and how they work?"

"Not much," Hermione said "erasing memories it taught in seventh year; but maybe I can look up the theory and see if what we said makes sense."

"How would you do that," Ron asked "you can't go to the library while you're here and we can't ask anyone because they might tell Dumbledore."

"Do you suppose Fred and George left their seventh year text books at "The Burrow" rather than taking them to their loft?" Hermione asked.

"I bet they did." Ron said. "They left a lot of things in their room. At least we can look."

"Basic theory at least will be in those texts." Hermione said. "Perhaps I can get some information."

"So now what?" Harry asked. "What else do we do?"

"I don't know what else we can do but I know what we can't do." Ron said "We can't swim. I don't want my sister shagged by Harry or anyone else whether they can help themselves or not."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – It's Déjà vu All Over Again

Harry looked at Ron but didn't say anything. Ginny however got irate. "You're not my keeper; if Harry and I shag each other or not it is none of your business!" she yelled. "If we did it last year it is none of your business! What about you and Hermione? I want to know if you two were shagging each other last year, you just said you dreamed last night about doing it."

"You're my little sister," Ron screamed back "and I'm supposed to protect you from blokes trying to take advantage of you."

"Everyone calm down." Hermione said. "Ron, what Harry and Ginny do or did is none of our business and what Ron and I do or did is none of yours. So everyone has to agree not to ask and not to get mad about it. We said this might distract us; what if this is a spell and that's what someone wants; to get us all so angry with each other we break up, stop being friends, and stop helping Harry to defeat Voldemort. That can't be allowed. Do you understand Ron?"

Hermione stared at Ron and it took several seconds but finally Ron said, "Yes." but without enthusiasm.

She turned to Ginny and asked, "Okay Ginny."

Ginny also hesitated but finally said, "Okay Hermione." Ginny reached out her hand to Ron and said "Pax."

Hermione looked at Ginny and froze. "Déjà vu!" she whispered.

"What?" Ron asked. "Can't you lot speak English? What are you two talking about?"

"Pax is Latin; it means peace." Hermione said. "It was Ginny's way of saying she's sorry and willing to make up with you; that she won't ask what we do if you don't ask about her and Harry.

Déjà vu is French; it literally means 'already seen'. What I meant was I remember doing this before. I remember this exact conversation between Ginny and me in our bedroom at Grimmauld Place."

Hermione shut her eyes trying to remember then she said, "I came into our bedroom and it was dark it must have been night. When I turned on the lights, Ginny and Harry were in the bed together asleep. After I woke them I made Harry go back to his own bedroom and I asked Ginny what she and Harry did. She got upset just like now.

She said "What Harry and I did is none of your business." Then she asked me, "Exactly what did you and Ron do last night and how many times did you do it?" I got so angry. I remember wanting to scream at her then I realized she was right about minding our own business and said "Alright, I get it. What you and Harry do is none of our business and what Ron and I do is none of yours. Pax?" then she answered "Pax" back.

When I heard her say "Pax" just now it all flashed back to me. It's all true; I mean what we thought about having our memories erased. Ron, last year we really did fall in love; and Harry and Ginny to."

"How can you be sure you're remembering something that really happened? Maybe you were hexed and a false memory planted in your minds by Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters." Harry said. "Maybe we all have false memories implanted. How can we ever know what's real? We need to think of some way to know for sure."

"I know one way." Ginny said. "If Hermione's memories are false I'm still a virgin, if they are memories of real events, then Hermione saw me in bed with Harry and I'm not a virgin. Harry, if we have sex now I will know for sure if it's my first time."

Then she looked at Ron who was bright red in the face and ears; but he kept both his temper and his silence. Then she looked at Hermione and said, "What about you?"

Hermione also turned red but said, "Same for me; but we can't have sex right here and now just to check. At least I won't. I want my first time to be because I'm in love; not as part of some experiment."

They all looked back and forth at each other in silence for several minutes without any other ideas.

"It's getting late. We better eat some of mom's food before we head back." Ron finally said "She'll be suspicious and start asking questions if we bring it home untouched. Tonight we can talk again; maybe someone will come up with another idea that doesn't involve having sex just as a test." He gave a glaring look at Harry as if to say especially you and my sister.

They agreed to meet in Ron's bedroom at eleven since it was the farthest from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room so they would be least likely to be overheard.

When they got back to the Burrow Hermione went straight to the twin's room and dug around until she found their text books. Then she spent a couple of hours reading. "They don't give much in the way of theory," she told Ginny as they got ready for dinner "but what is there supports both of our ideas, implanting false memories and erasing memories could both cause symptoms like we are having."

After dinner they returned to Ginny's room. At ten-thirty the girls were deciding if they should stay in their day clothes or if they should change into their night clothes before going to Ron's room. If they talked till very late in the morning, by changing now they could quickly get to bed when they returned to their own room.

"I've been in Ron's room to talk with Ron and Harry in my nightgown and dressing gown before. Being so late I wanted to be able to slip right into bed when I got back here and not wake you up." Hermione said. "I'm just not sure it's a good idea now. We don't want them to get any ideas that make them lose control."

"Well," said Ginny "I'm wearing my skimpiest night gown under my dressing gown in case I want Harry to lose control. After we talk tonight I'll decide what I want to do. If Harry and I were having sex last year, I believe it was because we were deeply in love. I don't think Harry would do anything like that if he didn't have deep feelings for me; he wouldn't just use me.

You know I've fancied Harry since I first met him. If we were in love and Dumbledore erased our memories of it I think that's despicable no matter what reason he had. If we were in love I want it to be that way again so I may just want to get in bed with Harry tonight. Maybe that will bring back more memories, maybe not; but at least I'll know what's true, I'll know if I ever had sex before."

"And what if these are false memories?" Hermione said. "What if you are still a virgin? Do you want to take a chance on losing your virginity just to find out?"

"Hermione, this afternoon you remembered seeing Harry and me in bed together. Since you said that I've been gradually remembering bits and pieces about having sex with Harry. I remembered once doing it three times in one night. On my birthday last year we did it all night; five times including in the shower the next morning. And if I'm wrong; so what? I've often dreamt of going to bed with Harry; why not make my dreams come true starting today." Ginny said.

Again Hermione froze and whispered, "It's Déjà vu all over again!

"You told me that before; in our bedroom at Grimmauld Place the night the Order was to bring Harry there after the Dementor attack. When I came into the room about six in the morning, you were mumbling and thrashing about in your sleep yelling 'Don't hurt Harry' and I woke you. I said you must be having a nightmare but you said "It may have turned into a nightmare at the end, but it was the best dream I ever had for most of it and I'm going to make it come true starting today.' Maybe you were dreaming about getting Harry in bed and that's what you're remembering."

"And Harry is remembering my dream to?" Ginny asked. "You heard what he said and how he acted down by the pond. Did you ever hear of a person being affected by someone else's dream?

Also these flashes of déjà vu you get, this is the second time you said you came into our bedroom in the middle of the night or early morning. Where are you coming from? I bet its Ron's room. I bet you and Ron were sleeping together in one room and Harry and I in another room. Maybe my parents caught us and asked Dumbledore to erase our memories to stop us from having sex. I'm going to find out tonight if it's true."

Ginny had been digging through her dresser drawers as she talked looking for a nightgown but now she sighed. "All my things are rags; I don't have any sexy nightgowns." she said. "Hermione whether you agree with me or not; do you have a nice nightgown I could borrow."

Hermione frowned but said, "Alright, I don't like it but if you insist on going through with this I guess I have something that will fit you." She opened her trunk and starts pulling out nightgowns looking at each one saying, "No too big for you, no not really sexy." until she pulled out the most sexy thing Ginny ever saw. It was a translucent material with a lacy bodice that showed a glimpse of the breasts. It was so short Ginny didn't think it would cover her ass completely.

"Oh, I love it, and Harry will to." Ginny said.

"Sorry Ginny but you can't have this one." Hermione said. "It's special to me."

"Why?" Ginny asked. "It looks too small, it won't even fit you; it will barely fit me. I bet you wore it for Ron didn't you? That's why it's special to you."

"No; I didn't wear it for Ron, at least I don't think so. I don't know if I did or not, but looking at it makes me feel warm and special." Hermione said. "I don't think I ever wore it except to try it on. It's small because I've had it for years. My mother didn't want me to buy it; she said 'It's too sexy for a fourteen year old. That kind of nightgown is made for a bride on her wedding night.'"

Now Ginny froze and whispered, "Déjà vu!"

"You told me that story in our bedroom at Grimmauld Place. You were putting that nightgown on because you were going to sneak into Ron's room to have sex with him for the first time. You did wear it for Ron! And I also remember you coming back to our room in the morning with it rolled up in your dressing gown pocket. When I saw that I said, "I guess you plan worked." Then you said, "It was wonderful Ginny. Better than I ever thought. I can't wait for tonight so we can do it again.""

Hermione stared at Ginny then said, "Yes, now that you said it I remember it to. Ron and I had sex every night after that until Harry arrived. Then we asked him to switch rooms so we could continue having sex."

"Yes," Ginny added "That's how Harry and I ended up in bed together. I remember that to. He traded rooms with you and in the dark he climbed in bed with me by accident. I remember it all now. Oh, Hermione we have to go tell the boys right now."

"We can't just tell them," Hermione said "they won't believe us. They'll say exactly what Harry said this afternoon, 'How can we be sure if it's a real memory or an implanted false memory.' We have to make their memory of it come back to them just like ours' did and here's how we're going to do it."

At eleven they were ready. Hermione and Ginny each preformed the anti pregnancy spell on themselves. It blocks the opening from the vagina to the uterus so the boy's sperm can't reach the girl's egg and thus the girl can't get pregnant. Then they sneaked past Ginny's parent's bedroom and up to Ron and Harry's room. The door was unlocked and they entered without knocking. Harry was in his pajamas on his bed but Ron was standing in his shorts, pajamas in his hand.

"Oi," he said as he turned his back to the girls "can't a bloke have any privacy."

"Get over it Ron." Ginny said "I'm your sister and I've seen you in your shorts a hundred time since we were little."

"Not in the past few years you didn't." Ron answered "And Hermione's not my sister; and we don't want a repeat of what happened this afternoon."

"Do you see me coming after you?" Hermione asked. "Ginny and I have gotten past that.

"How?" asked Harry. "What did you find?"

"Well I've been reading Fred and Georges text books about 'Erased Memory Syndrome'." Hermione said. "The books are pretty basic so there's not a lot of information but the text contains warnings for beginners that if the erasing of a memory is done poorly or the memory was particularly strong to begin with, a person's subconscious mind will try to recall that memory and fight the erasure. The person will act irrationally with outbursts of emotion as bits of memory surface and are then suppressed by the spell. This will continue until the spell is recast properly, or the memory returns fully.

It goes on about common mistakes in erasing a memory and has one small sentence about how to restore memory to a person acting unusually. "The affected person will reject any attempt to simply tell them what was erased; to restore a memory a series of questions that gradually lead the affected person to recall the event is the only recourse other than the person who cast the spell lifting it.""

So what does all this mean to us?" Ron asked now that he had finished getting his pajamas on.

"This afternoon Ginny and I were talking about what we could remember doing at Grimmauld Place last year; asking each other questions. As we talked one memory would lead to another." Hermione went on.

Hermione would remember a bit," Ginny said "That would make me remember something and when I told her what I remembered she would remember another bit and so forth. Gradually we recalled a great deal of repressed memory. As we remembered more we felt more in control of ourselves."

"We worked out a series of questions," Hermione said "that may help you remember also. We want to try it now and see how it works for each of you."

"So Ron and I should start asking each other what we remember from Grimmauld Place and hope our memories come back." Harry asked.

"No," Ginny answered "asking questions randomly may take all night, maybe even several days. Hermione and I just got lucky and it worked out for us. Now that we remember things we think we can ask the proper questions to help you recover your memories quickly."

"Well let's go then." Ron said "Get started."

"We can't do both of you together in the same room; you have some memories in common but many memories are specific to each of you. Questioning of one of you will distract the other and you'll need your minds to be free to recall your own personal memories." Hermione said. "I'll stay here to question you Ron. Ginny will take Harry to another room. If we don't get results in an hour we'll come back here to try something else. Agreed?"

Harry said yes right away but Ron hesitated.

"I'm not so sure about this." Ron said thinking of Ginny and Harry going off together to a private room dressed only in night clothes.

"Trust us." Hermione said "I'm sure it will work; but if it doesn't all we lose is an hour's time."

"Ginny got up and said, "Come on Harry we can go into the sitting room to get started."

Harry got up and followed her closing the door as they left.

"Now Ron," Hermione said "sit on your bed close your eyes and get comfortable. Answer me quickly without thinking about what you want to say. Let you mind bring whatever to the surface."

After Ron sat down Hermione pointed her wand at him and said "Sonama" and he fell into a light sleep. Then she started by asking, "Do you remember when you first arrived at Grimmauld Place? Picture it in your mind. Are you remembering that day?"

"Yes." Ron answered.

"Now do you remember cleaning rooms and the dangerous things in the house? Picture them in your mind. Do you see it?"

Again Ron said, "Yes."

"Do you remember the day I arrived at Grimmauld Place? Can you see me in the hall when your mother brought me upstairs?"

"Yes." He said again.

"Do you remember me coming to your room to talk about Harry and what happened at the ministry? Can you picture us in the room talking?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

"Do you remember me coming back at night because I was scared and sad? Do you remember talking with me, comforting me? Can you picture it in your mind?"

"Yes." Ron said again. "You cried and I held you."

Hermione went on, "Do you remember me coming back the next night and the next? Each time you held and comforted me, do you remember it? Can you picture it?"

"Yes, we were on the bed together and we fell asleep with me holding you."Ron said.

Hermione said, "Do you remember me coming back on the third night. I stood by your bed and took my dressing gown off. Do you remember that?"

"Yes," Ron said with a more excited tone "I said I had never seen a nightgown like to one you had on."

"Now," Hermione said "Open your eyes and look at me. Hermione had stood up as she said this and dropped her dressing gown on the floor.

Ron opened his eyes and saw her in the translucent nightgown. She had grown a lot since she bought it at age fourteen and it was very tight on her. Her breasts were bulging in the too small lace top making her nipples stand out clearly. She was so tall now it went only a little below her hips and her brown pubic hair which she had started to trim this past year showed openly as a sharp triangle.

Ron stood up with his mouth open. Then he said, "That's it, the nightgown you wore that night, the first time we made love. I remember you taking off your dressing gown like you did just now and standing there by my bed. It's all true we were in love last year and our memories were erased."

He walked over to her, picked her up in his arms, and carried her to his bed where he set her down and laid next to her kissing her like long lost lovers reunited. Their tongues wrestled each trying to be dominant in the other's mouth.

As he ran his hands over her body she unbuttoned his pajama tops and pushed them off of him. Then she pushed his bottoms and shorts down over his hips stopping only for a few seconds to tease his penis that had already become rock hard.

Ron slid his clothes all the way off while Hermione struggled getting the tight nightgown over her head. "When Ginny and I came up with this plan to bring your memory back I didn't think I could still get this nightgown on." she said. "But I knew when you saw it you would remember that night. The stronger the memory the more likely it is to come back."

"I also remember something that you enjoyed on another night." Ron said. "And I'm going to please you like I never did before."

He started sucking her nipples biting gently just enough to make her shiver. He fingers were between her legs which she spread to admit him and he rubbed her nerve bundle with his thumb while inserting one finger into her waiting vagina. Her anticipation was such that it didn't take long for her to reach her first orgasm in nearly a year. She gushed lover's lotion on his hand as she shook and moaned.

With his hand now wet and slick Ron rolled her over as he remembered doing a year ago spreading her legs as far as he could to pull her ass cheeks apart. He worked his thumb into her anus while his finger kept stimulating her clitoris and another finger move in and out of her now slippery relaxed vagina.

In moments she had another orgasm and Ron rewet his hand so he could continue getting faster as her rubbed her. After her third orgasm Ron thought it was time for him to make love to her as they had done so many times at Grimmauld Place.

He pulled on her hips lifting her ass up and slid her to the end of the bed, her head still down on the bed. Standing behind her he guided his eager penis into her opening and as he did he realized she was as tight as that first night. He had to push hard but gradually slid all the way in. There was no pain for Hermione and no blood. They had done this before; the memories were real and as he recalled those past episodes he began humping in and out more and more rapidly; slapping his hips against her ass until he felt his climax coming.

Hermione was moaning and wiggling as Ron began to shoot his sperm into her and the feeling of it filling her made her reach yet another orgasm. They lay holding each other for many minutes, thinking of what they had missed all year and how they would get no sleep tonight.

An hour later Ron and Hermione were still remembering what they had done in bed last year. After a short time cuddling and resting Hermione began playing with Ron's penis again. "Up for another ride?" she asked.

She kissed her way down Ron's chest sucking and biting his nipples to arouse him. Then she kissed her way to his now hard penis and licked the head like a lolly-pop. When she was ready she took the head in her mouth tickling it with her tongue going down on him a little deeper until she had his entire shaft engulfed.

As she moved her mouth over him she turned around swinging her leg over his head and lowered herself slowly until she was sitting on his face. They stimulated each other orally with Hermione going through two more orgasms, her fluid lubricating Ron's tongue until Ron felt himself ready to come in her mouth.

He wanted instead to fill her vagina again so he mover her around sliding his penis into her and just as he did he began to ejaculate, his muscles forcing him to ram as deeply into her as he could. She loved that feeling of his sperm warming her vaginal walls and immediately had another orgasm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III – Harry, Do You Remember What Happened?

Ginny led Harry down the steps and stopped at her bedroom door. I left my question list here I have to go in and get it. In fact why don't we just do the questions here in case one of my parents gets up for a drink or a midnight snack and find us in the sitting room? They would be sure to ask questions. Harry saw her point so he went in with her and sat on one of the beds.

"Lay back," Ginny said "and close your eyes. Don't think of answers to my questions just let you mind relax and say whatever comes to you. Are you ready?"

"Yes,' Harry said "go ahead."

Ginny pointed he wand at him and said, "Sonama" and Harry drifted into a light sleep. Then she asked, "Do you remember the first day you arrived at Grimmauld Place? Picture it in your head. Can you see it in your mind?"

"Yes," Harry answered "I was angry at all of you."

"Do you remember helping clean out rooms and closets full of dangerous things? Picture those things in your head. Do you see them?"

"Yes," Harry said "the sitting room took two days to clean."

"Do you remember Ron and Hermione coming to talk to you? They wanted a favor from you. Can you see them in your mind asking it?"

"Yes," he said again "I was on my bed when they came in and asked me to switch rooms so Hermione could be with Ron at night."

"Do you remember coming with them to ask me if it was okay for you to sleep in Hermione's bed in the room with me? Picture it."

"Yes, you were lying on the bed near the window." Harry said "You told them it was okay with you if it was okay with me."

"Do you remember that night you came into the bedroom and in the dark you got into my bed with me by mistake." Ginny said.

"Yes," Harry said again "I explained what happened and you said you understood. Then you told me about Hermione's plan to sleep with Ron."

"Do you remember me telling you I loved you and asking if you could love a girl like me?"

"Yes," Harry said "you cried when I told you I couldn't be your boyfriend because I didn't want to lose Ron as a friend."

"But then you changed your mind." Ginny said quickly. "Do you remember deciding you liked me and wanted to be my boyfriend? Do you remember staying all night in the bed holding me?"

Harry said "No, I asked you to please stop crying but you cried all night. I was trying to get you to stop but you kept crying because I wouldn't change my mind. I held you until we fell asleep."

That wasn't right, Ginny thought. Why can't he remember? She decided to try another memory.

"Do you remember my birthday? Do you remember what we did?"

Yes," Harry said "Your mother made a cake and we had a little party after dinner."

"The night before that," Ginny said "do you remember coming to my bedroom just before midnight of my birthday and what we did?"

"Yes, I remember." Harry said. "I switched bedrooms with Hermione as usual. I said good night to you but you didn't answer me."

This is all wrong Ginny thought that's not what happened. Again she tried another memory. "Do you remember my mother calling us to the sitting room because Dumbledore wanted to see us both?"

Yes," Harry answered. "We sat next to each other on the divan. We were both worried and wondering what he wanted; then Dumbledore asked us to relax."

"Then what?" Ginny asked "What do you remember after that?"

"Dumbledore pulled out his wand, pointed it at us and said, 'Obliviate.' Then he began to talk to us."

"Yes," Ginny said "keep going. Do you remember what he said?"

Harry went on, "He told us to think about what we had done; concerning Ron and Hermione and having sex. But I knew that I never had sex so I wasn't sure why he was asking me to remember something I didn't do."

"Harry," Ginny said you had sex with me; you just don't remember it yet."

"Maybe," Harry said "but all I know for sure is I never had sex with any other girl."

Ginny smiled at that and said, "Go on with the memories from sitting room."

"Dumbledore's words made me recall what happened in the bedroom when Ron and Hermione asked me to switch beds. Then I recalled being in your bedroom when they asked you, and then when I got into bed with you that night. I began to see it all again but from your point of view as if I were in your mind as you were recalling it.

Then in my mind I saw us having sex but I didn't remember us having sex; and instead of seeing your face I was looking up at my own face. I saw us making love many times but I was looking into my own eyes. I saw us on the night of your birthday make love five times ending in the shower together."

Yes, Ginny thought, finally he is remembering. "Harry," she said "think back before my birthday to the first time we made love; in my bed the night after your hearing at the ministry. Do you recall that?"

"Yes," Harry said "as Dumbledore kept talking I remembered I was standing by the bed, no that was you standing by the bed, and I saw myself, I mean you saw me, come into your bedroom. Ginny, I'm all confused."

"Go on," she said "keep remembering it will all come back."

I took off my dressing gown," Harry said "no, no you took off your dressing gown and you were naked. You said you wanted to make love in case something happened to one of us in the future we should make he most of the present. You were staring at my naked body; I mean I was staring at your body."

"Open your eyes and look at me." Ginny said. When Harry opened his eyes Ginny was standing next to the bed naked. His eyes went from her face to her breasts then he moved them down past her hips to her bright red pubic hair. He was amazed to see she had trimmed it and it seemed to be pointing his eyes to the part of her body below.

His jumbled memory faded away and his mind was back in Ginny's bedroom. As he looked at her his mind became clear. Harry realized that she was truly beautiful and he knew that whatever had happened last year she was just what he needed now in his life. He thought, I never knew the love of my parents and now Sirius was gone; but I can love Ginny and she will love me.

As she crawled into the bed with him he wanted to make love to her as he had in the glimpses of memory he just recalled but he said, "We shouldn't be doing this. We agreed this afternoon that someone made be controlling us and we can't allow that."

"Listen to me Harry, nobody is controlling us." Ginny said. "Hermione and I remembered what happened at Grimmauld Place last year. We were in love; we made love and if you make love to me now you will remember it to."

He wanted to make love to her; he wanted it badly. He rolled on his side wrapping his arm around her naked body, pulling her close. They kissed and Harry ran his hand down her back to her small firm ass cheek squeezing it as he seemed to remember doing when Dumbledore was telling them to forget sex that day in Grimmauld Place. Ginny unbuttoned his pajama tops and he helped her pull them off. He took off his bottoms and shorts so they could feel each other's skin all over.

The memory Ginny was helping him recall seemed to guide him. He knew what she enjoyed; he sensed her mind again as he had back at Grimmauld Place. He could feel her pleasure; his own breasts tingled as he teased and sucked on her nipples. He so wanted to please her. Her breasts were larger than in the memory. She must have grown in the past year he thought. His hand moved between her legs and he rubbed her clitoris until she began to wiggle and moan; it made his own clitoris felt so good. No, he didn't have a clitoris men have a penis. He had to think clearly.

He new from the memory, that when she had an orgasm he needed to wet his fingers so he wouldn't hurt her when he start to penetrate her vagina and then it happened. Ginny shook and fluid came from her opening onto his hand Harry never felt so good her orgasm made his whole body tremble with her; he could feel it with her. He continued stimulating her clitoris but now started working his slippery finger into her opening. Slightly in then back out over and over until she had another orgasm. His body trembled again and he heard himself saying, "Harry, now. Make love to me now."

Ginny said, "Harry, what are you saying? Look at me; are you alright?" She was on her back, legs up and wide apart waiting for him to take her. Harry shook his head to clear it but still saw himself as from Ginny's eyes positioned over her; her hand on his penis guiding it into her waiting opening. He began to push the head in slowly but she was incredibly tight and Ginny's moaning changed into short gasps. He continued to push harder into her as the memory from Grimmauld Place told him should.

Like in the memory; he encountered more resistance and he pushed more. He felt the pain as Harry's penis went into him. Harry shook his head again what was happening to him; it was he who was pushing his penis into Ginny. Then resistance gave way and Ginny cried out loud as he slid all the way into her and Harry echoed her cry as he felt his hymen tear.

Harry hesitated now, thinking of what he had felt as he and Ginny caught their breath. They both said as if one person, "That felt like the first time; it hurt sharply but it's okay now."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him. "Harry, I know it's confusing as memories return; but don't worry about what is happening. Let's make love now like we never lost this past year."

Harry started slowly humping gradually getting faster until he felt his climax coming. Ginny was moaning again and heaving her hips up to meet Harry's every thrust until he began shooting his sperm into her with each thrust.

She could feel it filling her. "Don't stop Harry!" she called out "I'm almost there and she went into another orgasm as she spoke finally wrapping her legs around Harry to hold him on top of her until the felling faded. Harry was trembling as he felt the orgasm spread from his vagina. It was a hundred time better than the feeling in his penis.

Harry rolled off of her onto his side and they embraced kissing repeatedly. "That was the best thing I ever felt." Harry said.

"Better than the times we did it last year?" Ginny asked.

"It felt stronger than in the memory, a deeper more lasting feeling that spread all over my body from my vagina outward." he said.

"Harry," Ginny said what's wrong with you? You're saying the oddest things.

Then he rolled onto his back and saw a smear of blood on his penis. "Ginny," he said, "there's blood on me."

She looked at him then down to her legs. There were little smears of blood on the inside of her thighs near the opening of her vagina. That's not supposed to be she thought. A girl should only have that happen the first time. Could this have been her first time? Was it possible all her memories of having sex with Harry were false? She started to panic but then realized she didn't care right now. She would figure it out later. Now she was with Harry and right now their making love was real. She had wanted this for years and she was going to make the most of it.

"It's nothing important." Ginny said, "You were wonderful. Do you have any memories of other things we did in bed back at Grimmauld Place?"

Half an hour later she was still trying to get Harry to remember more of the sexual things they had tried at Grimmauld Place but without success. His explanation of what he felt as they had sex a short time ago made no sense. Ginny thought maybe he just needed to get back more memories and he would be less confused.

"Earlier you said you remember us ending up in the shower together on my birthday." she said.

"Sort of," Harry said "but not clearly. I don't remember how we got there or leaving; just being in the shower."

"Let's take a shower." Ginny said. "Maybe it will help you remember more."

"You mean right now, in the middle of the night? What if your parents catch us?" he asked.

"They won't." she said "Their bedroom is one floor up and on the other side of the house. Come on, it may help you remember. We have to wash my blood and your sperm off us anyway."

The shower was across the hall and feeling excited and daring, rather than dressing, Ginny opened the door a crack and simply peaked into the hall to be sure nobody was there then they both quickly scooted across the hall naked, locking the door of the shower behind them. Ginny turned on the water and adjusted it so the temperature was just right and she stepped in.

"Come on in." she said "and soap me up like you did that night at Grimmauld Place."

Harry got in with her and turned around to completely wet his head and body. Then he took the soap from Ginny's hand and began to rub it on her back using a wash cloth in his other hand to rub the soap all over.

"Don't use a cloth," she said "use your hand to soap me up." After a minute she turned around and said, "Now wash my front."

Harry started at her shoulders and worked his hands down over and around her breasts feeling her nipples stiffen as he rubbed her. His hands then moved down her flat smooth abdomen until he reached the small bump under her pubic hair.

She rubbed some of the lather off her breasts onto her hand and used it to rub his already stiff penis. As soon as she touched it Harry knew he had to make love to her again right now.

She felt his need in her mind and she turned around, spread her legs, and bent over gripping the tap for balance. Harry got behind her and grabbed her by the hips. Because his penis was still slightly soapy he was able to slide it into her though she was as tight as the first time. He began to pull out and push back in slowly and Ginny got into rhythm with him.

"Do you remember what you did to me in the shower at Grimmauld Place?" she asked.

When Harry continued to hump her without responding she added, "You buggered me; do you remember that?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Buggered me", she said. "You put your penis in my anus instead of my vagina. Think back to Grimmauld Place; remember it."

As Harry thought back the shower he was in now at the Burrow faded from his mind and he stopped humping. His mind went to the sitting room in Grimmauld Place and Dumbledore telling them to forget what Ron and Hermione had done and about having sex. Then the thought of being in the shower at Grimmauld Place and having sex came back to him; but he was in Ginny's mind. He was Ginny; bent over with the water coming down on her. He could feel her feelings. He started moaning as she had. He was enjoying someone penetrating his vagina from behind as she had. He turned and saw it was him. He was humping in and out of himself.

Then he heard Ginny's voice say, "Switch holes and bugger me again."

Harry felt the penis come out of his vagina, no it's Ginny's vagina he thought. Then he felt his penis go into his anus, no he thought again it's my penis but its Ginny's anus. He felt it withdrawn and pushed back into his vagina again, back into his anus, back into his vagina.

He felt an orgasm building from his vagina outward. Something was wrong an orgasm happens in a man's penis this was like the other orgasm he felt a half an hour ago; he was feeling what was happening to both of them. Now he felt it in all parts of his body and it was wonderful. He called out loud but it was with Ginny's voice, "Oh Harry, Harry don't stop."

He woke up on the floor of the shower with the water still hitting him and Ginny shaking him. "Harry, Harry, are you all right?" she asked.

"Is that what you feel when we make love?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said. "What happened to you?"

"I was in your mind, in the shower at Grimmauld Place." Harry was whispering; he couldn't find the right words. "We were having sex but I was in your body, feeling what you felt. I never new girls had such a wonderful experience. The sex we had a little while ago felt great to me as a male but having your feelings in me was overwhelming I must have fainted."

He tried to get up but Ginny had to help him and still soaking wet they returned to her bedroom walking slowly. "Lie Down," she said "and I'll go get Ron and Hermione. We have to get you help."

"No," Harry said "if Ron and Hermione are doing what we were they shouldn't be bothered until they're ready. I'll be fine, I feel better already just a little shaken. It was like when I was picking up Voldemort feelings last year; I was in one place then suddenly I was in another place. I had my feelings then suddenly I felt another person's feelings.

With him everything made me feel horrid but your feelings were all pleasant my entire body never felt so good. I felt all the good feelings that you have during sex; I shared your mind. Come in the bed and hold me, stay with me and love me. There is nobody else left alive that loves me."

Ginny was worried but she climbed in next to Harry, pulled the covers up and put her arm over him. They were both still naked but they weren't thinking of sex they were thinking of love. She whispered in his ear, "You're wrong Harry, Hermione loves you like a sister and Ron loves you like a brother. My parents love you like one of their own children. There are many other people that love you."

"Do you love me?" he asked "I know now that I love you more than I could imagine until today."

"Yes, I love you." Ginny said with a voice so choked up she could hardly talk. "I've loved you since the day I first saw you."

He kissed her gently and put his arms around her squeezing her until she had to say, "You're going to break me in half if you squeeze any harder."

He stopped and said, "I'm sorry."

Don't be." she said. "I'm not. I've been hoping for you to do that for five years now."

It was three in the morning as Harry and Ginny held each other exchanging occasional kisses. Although she and Harry both wanted to make love again Ginny wouldn't allow it. "Harry something strange maybe dangerous is happening to you every time we have sex. Before we make love again we need to find out what's wrong."

At five thirty Ginny said, "We have to go back up to Ron's room before my parents get up. It's the time Hermione and I agreed on. Don't tell Ron what we did or what happened to you. We don't need him getting his knickers in a twist. If he asks we'll tell him you stayed on the divan in the sitting room and I went back to my bedroom because Hermione asked us not to come back and bother them. I'll talk to her about what happened to you; maybe she'll have an idea of why and what to do."

When Ginny knocked on Ron's door Ron yelled, "Just a minute."

Through the door they could hear Ron say, "Hermione get your clothes on and sit on the bed like we were just talking."

A few seconds later Ron, His pajama top buttoned incorrectly, opened the door. They went in and Ginny asked Hermione, "How did things work out?"

"Fine," she answered "Ron got back almost all his memories back. And you two?"

"There was a problem," Ginny said "and we need to talk about it; but it will take a while. Let's all get cleaned up and dressed before mom calls us to breakfast. Then I think we should go back to the pond like we're going swimming again so mom won't hear what we need to discuss."

Ginny and Hermione returned to Ginny's room leaving Harry and Ron to shower and dress. When the girls were back in the room Ginny locked the door and said, "Hermione, this can't wait; I have to tell you I think there is a big problem with Harry's memory. We might need help from someone that knows more than we do about this stuff."

"Let's shower first." Hermione said "Then you can start at the beginning as we get dressed.

"Well," Ginny said "I sort of had a shower with Harry a couple of hours ago but I should have a proper one now. They undressed and wearing just their dressing gowns they crossed the hall to the shower. Ginny told Hermione to shower first and she started the story as Hermione reversed the anti-pregnancy charm on herself.

Ron's sperm was pushed out of her vagina and ran down her leg. Inside her cervix reopened to allow normal fluid flow between the uterus and the vagina.

"Never forget to reverse the charm." Hermione said. "If your cervix is blocked when you have your period it will hurt a lot and could make you really sick."

As Hermione started to shower Ginny said, "First I have to tell you it seems that Harry and I were both virgins until last night."

"What!" Hermione said sticking her head out of the shower to look at Ginny. "You told me last night you recalled having sex with Harry many time last year."

"I did, I still do remember doing it many times; in my bed, in the shower, standing against a wall, with Harry on top, with me on top, the time he buggered me. I recall them all and they were wonderful but last night when Harry penetrated me I felt my hymen break and I bled. I was still a virgin."

"You let Harry bugger you?" Hermione asked. "What was it like? Angelina told me she liked it but she's as tough as any guy. Other girls said it hurt a lot. I was sure I would never let Ron do it to me, but the feeling last night when he stuck his thumb in my...… Well never mind that for now. What else happened with you and Harry?"

"I asked Harry questions like we planned. He would remember something but he was confused. He remembered things but not the same way I remembered them. I remembered him telling me he wanted to be with me as my boyfriend and he remembered saying he couldn't be my boyfriend.

Then when we started to have sex he was talking like he was the girl. He fingered me until I had an orgasm then he yelled, "Now Harry, make love to me now." It was what I wanted to say to him but he said it before I could.

After he broke my hymen he gasped from the pain along with me and he said it felt like the first time. Only a girl would feel that."

Hermione came out of the shower and started drying her hair. She said, "Let me think about what you said. Take your shower while I dry my hair then tell me more."

Ginny had already reversed her anti-pregnancy charm so she stepped into the shower and when she came out Hermione was finished with her hair. As Ginny dried her hair Hermione asked, "What else did Harry do that was odd?"

"We were having sex in the shower and I planned to tell him to bugger me like he did in the shower at Grimmauld Place. I thought it would help him remember. When I asked him to remember what he did he stopped humping and just stood with his penis in me holding my hips. Then he shook and moaned then fainted. He was out thirty seconds or so. Later he told me he was in my mind and he turned and saw himself buggering himself and he felt my orgasm in him.

He described it as like when he saw images from Voldemort's mind but instead of feeling bad he enjoyed being me."

They returned to Ginny's room and dressed. Hermione said, "I have to go back to the twins room and look through their text books some more." But then Mrs. Weasley called them to breakfast. Nobody talked at the table and when they were finished Hermione ran back to read some more.

When Ginny returned she said, "Mom is packing another picnic basket but something is wrong. She was asking questions like she always does and I got the feeling she knows what we all did last night."

Hermione stopped reading and with a worried look on her face said, "What did she ask?"

Ginny closed her eyes the replied, "First she asked me if I still feel the same about Harry as I used to. That in itself isn't odd because she asked me that every summer after I got back from Hogwarts. Then she asked if Harry still feels the same about me. She never asked about Harry's feelings before and I never told her that Harry ever had any feelings for me.

Then what made me suspicious was she asked if you and Ron feel the same about each other as you did last year. Last Year! She knows Ron fancied you for a long time and I did tell her you fancy Ron."

"So that's not suspicious." Hermione said.

"You didn't hear her tone and see her face as she asked and specifically said last year." Ginny said "I tell you she knows something.

Have you found anything in the books that may help?"

"No," Hermione answered "these texts are too elementary; but I'm not done with all of them yet. If I can't get more advanced books we may have to ask someone for help. First I want to talk to Harry and hear what happened in his own words. We have to separate him from Ron so I can talk to Harry alone. Any ideas of how?"

Ginny thought for a moment then said, "Yes, in fact I have the perfect thing. Dad told Ron to clean out the chicken coup. I tell mom Ron never did it and she'll get on him. Ron will be busy at least an hour but Harry will offer to help so you'll have to stop him from going out with Ron."

"No problem." Hermione said. "Let's go tell your mom."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV – Swimming Is Fun?

With Mrs. Weasley yelling and waving a broom at him Ron grudgingly went out the door toward the chicken coup. As Harry followed Hermione grabbed him by the arm. "Harry will be right out Ron." she said. "I am starting to study for next term and I want to ask him about this new Professor Slughorn."

"Hermione, we just got out of school for the summer." Ron yelled "How could you be starting on next year's work already?"

"It's never too early to get off to a good start on school work." she yelled back as Ron disappeared into the chicken coup.

Hermione dragged Harry up to Ginny's bedroom and Ginny closed the door as she left them. Hermione had asked to speak with Harry alone at first.

"Harry," she started "Ginny told me what happened to you last night and we are both worried."

"Ginny told you about us having sex?" Harry asked.

"You didn't think it is a secret any more than what Ron and I did. You knew about us doing it last year at Grimmauld Place. Besides that's not the most important thing." she said. "It was more about how you were saying strange things and that you passed out in the shower. You have to tell me what happened so I can figure out what's happening or we can get you help if you need it."

Harry looked at her and knew she was right. He wanted to be with Ginny, to love her and he couldn't do that if he continued having delusions and pass out whenever they had sex, no matter how good they made him feel.

"Remember last year when I would have visions of what Voldemort was feeling." He asked.

"Of course" Hermione said. "Dumbledore had you take Occlumency lessons to block it out, but you didn't practice. Is that happening again; you said Dumbledore told you Voldemort wouldn't try that again because he couldn't stand to be in a mind like yours that was full of love. Is your love for Ginny making it happen again?"

"Not with Voldemort.

Snap told me there was some kind of connection between me and Voldemort. Dumbledore told me it happened when Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby. His failed killing curse reflected back on him and as his body died he transferred some of his powers to me; I guess he was trying to keep himself alive. It's why I could speak Parseltongue and why I could detect his feelings.

I've been thinking about what I felt last night when Ginny and I made love and I think somehow the same thing happened with me and Ginny. Our minds are connected and when she has strong feelings like an orgasm this connection makes me feel them too. It's the same effect except I love having her feelings. I asked her if girls always feel their orgasms so strongly all over their body but she never answered me. With guys it's confined to the penis. It's good but not nearly so intense."

Hermione turned red and said, "We can talk about that later, or better yet you and Ginny can talk about that later. For now, since as far as I know you're the only person that has happened to, I'll take you word for what you felt.

Do you have any idea of why or how such a connection formed with Ginny? If we can learn how it happened maybe we can undo it."

Harry looked thoughtful and said, "All I know is it must have happened at Grimmauld Place last summer. Could Sirius' family had some kind of insidious object or curse that Ginny and I both touched or were hit by as we were cleaning the place. I don't remember it happening but apparently I don't remember a lot of things that happened there.

Ginny was telling me we had a torrid sexual relationship that I can't remember except for glimpses all of which are from Ginny's point of view. She remembers them and I get them through the connection to her."

"That's interesting." Hermione said. "Are you aware that you and Ginny never had sex last year? She told me you broke her hymen last night; that you were both virgins until then. How could she remember a torrid sexual relationship that never happened?"

Harry looked at her for some time finally saying, "What do you mean I broke her hymen? What does that mean?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said blushing again. "I keep forgetting you never had a sex talk with an adult. You know so little about girls." She turned brighter red as she explained, "A girl's vagina is partially blocked by a piece of tissue called a hymen. In athletic girls it sometimes breaks on its own because of their running and stretching but in most girls it's broken by the boy when he pushes his penis in the first time the girl has sex. She bleeds a little and it hurts some. Ginny said that happened with you and her last night."

"Yes," Harry said "I felt it to and we both had some blood on us but Ginny said it wasn't important."

"The blood itself wasn't important," Hermione said "but what is important is it means Ginny is the one with the false memories. It seems you are remembering what really happened but are getting Ginny's false memories when she is highly emotional like during an orgasm. It's why you're so confused; you remember the truth and then Ginny's false memories overwhelm yours because her emotions are so strong.

Don't tell her this Harry. I need for her to realize the truth on her own so I'll talk with her out at the pond. You'll have to get Ron away so Ginny and I can talk in private."

From the hall they heard noise and Hermione was about to get up and opened the door when it opened from the outside. Ginny and Ron were arguing in the hall. When Ron saw Hermione and then Harry on the bed together he said, "Oi, what's going on here?"

Ginny looked like she was about to explode so Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and marched him up the stairs saying as they went, "Ronald Weasley, if you want any loving tonight I think you better watch how you act and what you say around me. Now to your room so you can apologize in private. I think we have an hour before we head out to the pond."

Ginny sat on the bed next to Harry and asked, "Did you and Hermione learn anything useful."

"Maybe," he said "I'm not sure what it means but Hermione said she wanted to talk with you about it."

They talked for several minutes then Ginny leaned in and wrapped her arms around Harry, "I love you so much." she said.

"And I love you to." Harry said just before his tongue slid through her open lips.

"Uhum." Mrs. Weasley said from the open doorway. "I'm not interrupting anything I hope but your picnic basket is ready anytime you four are changed and ready to go. I'll tell Ron and Hermione."

"No, that's okay Mrs. Weasley!" Harry practically yelled. "I have to go up to Ron's room to change; I'll tell them."

"No," Mrs. Weasley retorted "I think I'd rather do it myself." And she started up the steps."

"This won't be pretty," Ginny whispered "if Ron and Hermione are doing what I think they are doing."

Stopping outside Ron's door Mrs. Weasley leaned her ear against the wood. From the other side she heard, "Oh god. Ronald when you do that it drives me crazy."

"Wait until I get my pants off," Ron said "you're going to really love what's next."

There were a few seconds of silence and Mrs. Weasley took advantage of it by knocking then yelling through the door, "Ron, Harry the picnic basket is ready anytime you four are changed. I'll be down in the kitchen."

In the room Ron and Hermione froze waiting for her to open the door but nothing.

"You'll have to show me what happens with your pants off tonight." Hermione said. "I better go down stairs and change before she comes back."

She scrambled back into her clothes and as she opened the door Harry was standing there with his hand up to knock. "Mrs. Weasley was here two minutes ago and almost caught me naked in here with Ron." Hermione said. "But we got lucky, she didn't come in; only knocked and yelled to tell you and Ron that the food hamper was ready."

Harry shook his head, "Mrs. Weasley caught me and Ginny on her bed in a lip lock five minutes ago when she came to tell you and Ginny the same thing. I tried to stop her from coming up here by telling her I would let Ron know. She knew you were up here with Ron. I bet she knew what you were doing to but didn't want to embarrass you. Ginny just told me she thought her mother was suspicious about us; now I believe she is sure about us."

Ron heard all of this and said, "dige voo."

Hermione giggled, "You mean Déjà vu." she said. "Did you remember something?"

Ron grinned and said, "I may not know French but I know we had this conversation before in my bedroom at Grimmauld Place. You and Ginny both said you overheard my parents talking about us having sex but my father said they couldn't stop us because we would be at Hogwarts in a few weeks and there we could do whatever we want to without them even knowing."

"Ron that fits with the thought that they asked Dumbledore to erase our memories of us having sex." Hermione said. "But Ginny and Harry weren't having sex last year so why did Dumbledore erase their memories?"

Ron looked at Harry waiting for him to say something. Finally he did, "Dumbledore wasn't erasing our memories about Ginny and me having sex;" he looked back at Ron "because we weren't. He had to erase our memories of you two having sex. He knew, that we knew, about you two and we were sure to talk to you about it and that would bring back your memories and ruin whatever his plan was."

"Let's all change and we can finish this by the pond away from your mother's ears." Hermione said.

Ron and Harry changed as soon as Hermione left the room and they went straight to the kitchen.

Hermione and Ginny took a little longer since Ginny suggested the do the anti-pregnancy charm just in case anything happened while they were at the pond.

Ten minutes later they to were in the kitchen getting the hamper and blanket. "Please be careful not to do anything that can affect the rest of your lives." Mrs. Weasley said.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, nothing," Mrs. Weasley said. "I mean just be careful in the water. I don't want any of you to get a cramp."

At the pond Harry and Ron took of their tees and spread the blanket like last time. Ginny and Hermione wore the same bathing suits under their clothes but nobody lost control this time. They all had recovered enough to sit calmly and talk.

They told Ginny what happened with Mrs. Weasley knocking on Ron's door then Hermione gave Harry a glance and a nod. Harry said, "Let's go in the water for a quick dip before we talk."

He and Ron got up but Hermione said, "Ginny and I better get some sun screen on before we burn. You two go in and we'll go in you in a minute."

The boys waded in chest deep and started to splash around and swim. Hermione said to Ginny, "I need to talk with you without Ron hearing so he doesn't get upset about you and Harry being together. While we put the sun screen on tell me what you remember about having sex with Harry last year."

"Ginny blushed as red as her hair and said, "I thought we weren't going to ask about you and Ron and you wouldn't ask about us?"

"I'm not asking to be salacious." Hermione said. "Harry told me what he remembers and I need to know more details to see if your memories match his if we're going to figure out what is happening to him. If it will make you feel better I will tell you about me and Ron. Of course this will all be kept between just us."

Ginny related her story from last year at Grimmauld Place. How she got Harry to admit he loved her, how they first made love the night after he was cleared of charges at his hearing. How they made love every night after Harry had switched bedrooms with Hermione, how the made love five times on Ginny's birthday. And finally how she asked Harry to bugger her because she wanted to know how it felt. When she talked about them ending in the shower however her memory faded. She didn't remember how it ended or going back to her room.

Then Hermione asked some intimate questions about exactly what Ginny and Harry did ending with. "Were you a virgin until Harry broke you hymen that night of his hearing back in Grimmauld Place?"

Ginny hesitated but finally said, "Yes, so was Harry. I remember he was upset about my blood being on us both; he thought he hurt me."

Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "You told me this morning that you and Harry were virgins until last night; that you both felt your hymen break last night. Harry told me the same story. It couldn't have happened twice. Are you sure you remember what happened at Grimmauld Place correctly because if you were a virgin last night you never made love to Harry last year. Harry doesn't remember having sex last year; at least not on his own. He said he sees last year through your eyes as if they were your memories."

Ginny said nothing at first; she just stared at Hermione while thinking over what Hermione had said. Finally she said, "But I remember both times just as clearly; and my feelings about both are just as strong. Not just our first time last year but all the times we made love. Right now I can remember the feeling of my orgasms and I remember what Harry and I said to each other."

As she remembered all of this, out in the pond Harry stopped splashing around with Ron. He stood frozen then he started to tremble, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over going underwater. Ron yelled, "Harry!" and dived under pulling Harry to the surface and to shore.

Ginny and Hermione both screamed and ran to help Ron drag Harry to the blanket. Fortunately he didn't seem to be permanently harmed and in a minute his eyes opened.

Ron was first to ask, "You alright Harry? You gave a right good scare. What happened?"

"I'm not sure." he answered. "I was with you in the water then I was in Grimmauld Place. Ginny and I were …" He stopped. He was afraid to tell Ron what was in his mind.

Ron knew why Harry had stopped talking and said, "Don't worry Harry, after my little fit in the hall this morning Hermione explained that all of these memories you and Ginny have from Grimmauld Place aren't real. I can't be mad at you for something you didn't do so go on. Hermione said she needs to hear it all if she is ever to figure out the truth."

Harry looked at Ron and nodded. "I was with you in the water then suddenly I was in Grimmauld Place. Ginny and I were in her bedroom and we were making love. I was starting," now Harry turned red and looked at Ginny and Hermione he swallowed deeply and continued, "I was starting to ejaculate into Ginny's vagina and she had an orgasm. I felt her orgasm, it spread through my body and then I was here on the blanket with you lot looking at me."

"If you okay Harry I think I know what is happening." Hermione said. Let's all sit down and have a bit of food while I explain. I better start at the beginning to be sure everyone knows every detail."

As they ate Hermione started her explanation with, "If I say anything that embarrasses anyone I'm sorry but the truth has to come out. I'll start with my own confession. Last year I decided I was tired of waiting for Ron to ask me out. When Dumbledore asked me stay with your family at Grimmauld Place I formed a plan to get Ron to be my boyfriend. I asked Ginny to help me and she did."

Ginny looked at Ron and said, "You know you loved Hermione for years, I just thought it was time to give you a little push to admit it."

Ron smiled and said, "You really smart for a little sister."

Hermione continued, "Every night I went to Ron's room to be with him. I only pretended to sad and scared so he would hold and comfort me. Finally he asked me to go on a Hogsmeade weekend with him on a date. By that time I had decided I wanted more. Dumbledore's talk with me and my parents made me realize how much danger we were all in and that any of us could be killed at any time.

I didn't want to take that chance. If we may not have any future then we should live the present to the fullest. I decided I wanted to have sex with Ron then and there at Grimmauld Place. I wanted to show him I loved him and I wanted to feel his love before we possibly died. You all know my plan worked; I am happy we did it and I think Ron is to."

Ron put his arm around Hermione and kissed her. "Very happy!" he said.

"So far I know all of what I said is true. Now I will have to make some guesses and if I say something wrong tell me. When I got to Grimmauld Place Ginny told me she was happy to have another girl to talk to because she was lonely. But I didn't spend much time with Ginny. I was busy working on my plan to get Ron. I think Ginny was hurt and even more lonely."

Ginny nodded.

"I kept telling Ginny how my plans were working and how eventually I got Ron to make love to me. While all this made me happier I think it made Ginny feel worse; even lonelier."

Again Ginny nodded.

"Ginny, you told me once that you felt the same about Harry as I felt about Ron, but Harry paid even less attention to you than Ron gave me. I think as I continued to tell you how wonderful sex with Ron was that you began to think and then dream about having sex with Harry."

At that Ron smiled and kissed Hermione again.

Embarrassed by what Hermione was saying in front of Ron and Harry, Ginny turned red; she looked at Harry and started to cry softly.

Harry put an arm around her and whispered in her ear. Neither Ron nor Hermione could hear what he said but Ginny stopped crying and smiled.

"The night before the Order was to bring Harry to Grimmauld Place I came back from being with Ron and found you having a nightmare. You were crying in your sleep and yelling "Don't hurt Harry." I thought you were thinking about the Dementors hurting him but after I told you Harry was safe it was only a nightmare you said, "It may have ended as a nightmare but the rest of it was the best dream I ever had and I'm going to make it come true starting today."

I think you were dreaming about sex with Harry; you said you often dreamed of that. I think all your memories of sex with Harry were in that dream and in other dreams. We know you and Harry never actually had sex last year.

You wanted to make that dream come true and when Harry wouldn't because he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ron I think your mind made that dream real; at least for you."

Ginny said nothing again and Harry continued to hold her. But Ron looked at Harry and said, "You really value our friendship that much?"

Harry said, "You've been like a brother to me for five years now. I would never purposely do something that would upset you. But, I have to tell you now, I'm not thinking of Ginny like a sister; not anymore." Then he leaned over and kissed Ginny, a long passionate kiss. Then he looked at Ron again. Ron frowned but then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ginny could do a lot worse."

Harry smiled at Ron then asked, "What about me sharing Ginny's feelings?"

"This is a real guess," Hermione said "but I think Dumbledore had to erase my memory and Ron's at the same time because they were shared memories. We had sex together and I think to be sure everything was forgotten he had to form a connection between us to compare our memories and erase us both together. That fits the little information I got from Fred and George's books.

Then he did you two together probably because he believed you were having sex like Ron and I were. But you weren't. While he was in your minds I believe he formed a connection between you two to compare memories. I think Ginny's memory of her dreams was glimpsed by Harry at that time. Having no memory of having sex because you really didn't, Ginny's memory seen during this connection became Harry's also. With two conflicting memories Harry becomes confused when the subject comes up.

For some reason the connection between you two didn't end when Dumbledore was finished; it still exists. When Ginny is remembering something highly emotional especially something having to do with that dream, Harry feels it to. I was talking with Ginny about her memories of last year when Harry was in the water before. You all heard him; his mind was here in the water then it was in Grimmauld Place feeling what Ginny was remembering.

The question is how do we break this connection? Even if I don't have every detail correct Harry can't be passing out every time Ginny has an emotional episode. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Dumbledore did this." Ginny said "I say we confront him and demand he undo it."

"We talked about that earlier." Harry said. "If Dumbledore did it he had a reason, and us demanding won't make him change his mind."

"Is there anyone else we know that can help?" Ron asked.

"It would have to be someone good at Legilimency." Harry said. "The only one I know is Snape and I'm not letting Snape into my mind again; besides he'd tell Dumbledore."

"What about a healer from St. Mungo's. They deal with spell damage to the mind all the time." Ginny suggested.

"That's almost as bad as Snape." Harry said. "After Rita Skeeter's articles and what the Prophet has been saying about me having mental problems the last two years; if I show up there someone is bound to leak it to the Prophet. Can you imagine what would be said if I showed up at St. Mungo's and actually said I'm having delusions and feeling another person's feelings; especially my girlfriends orgasms. Ginny, you would be dragged into every article in the Prophet with me."

"Well," said Hermione looking at Ron "that only leaves your parents. We go to them and see if they know what to do or who can help."

"Maybe now that I know the truth Harry's link with my mind will fade." Ginny said. "You said it was the conflict of two different sets of memories that was causing this."

Hermione bit her lip then said, "Yeah, maybe but we can't be sure; I think Harry will need help to stop this. I think the conflict between memories is what is causing Harry's confusion but it's not causing the connection itself. What is I don't know; but it's really up to him to decide what to do."

"I'm safe here at the Burrow with all you lot." Harry said. "Let's give it a few days and see if it gets better on its own. In a week or two if I'm still having a problem we go to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for help. Now let's swim and forget the rest for a couple of hours."

Ron got up first and said, "Come on Harry, I'll show you how to use the rope swing."

He wrapped his hands around the rope and stepped back as far as he could and lifted his feet off the ground. He swung out over the water and when he reached the far end of arc over the water he let go. He went another five feet before splashing into the pond. After he bobbed to the surface and wiped the water out of his eyes he yelled, "See Harry there's nothing to it."

Harry grinned and grabbed the rope as Ron had going back as far as he could and lifting his feet. He swung all the way out but when he let go his feet went one way and his head the other and he ended up falling flat on his stomach into the water making a tremendous splash. As he surfaced he could hear Ron laughing. "Not bad for a first try," Ron said "but don't twist your body when you let go; you have to control your body position with your arms and legs."

On shore Ginny and Hermione were also laughing until Ginny said, "Come on Hermione you have to try it. I did it all the time when I was younger."

Hermione looked worried, "This string bikini isn't meant for swimming. It's more for walking on the beach and sunning. I've never been in over my knees while wearing it."

"You do know how to swim?" Ginny asked.

"Oh sure," Hermione said "my parents made sure I took swimming lessons. I'm not great but I am pretty good."

"Well you're with friends here," Ginny said "and nobody cares if you land like Harry did. It's all in good fun."

Hermione still looked nervous but Ginny led her to the rope pulled it back and said, "Just lift you feet up and the rope will do the rest; remember to let go at the other end so you don't swing back over the ground."

Hermione took a deep breath and picked up her feet and swung out. She did better than Harry flailing her arms and legs managing to keep herself vertical until she hit the surface near where Harry was treading water.

Before Hermione even surfaced Ginny had already pulled the rope back and yelled, "Watch this you lot; I'll show you how to do it right." She swung out and as she neared the far end, still holding the rope, she bent at the waist bringing her feet over her head. Then she let go and straightened out so she was in mid air feet up and head down. She brought her hands down below her head and did a perfect dive making only a small splash.

As she turned in the water to return to the surface a feeling of amusement overcame her, for some reason she wanted to laugh; then a feeling of mischievousness, she wanted to play a trick on someone. When she hit the surface she saw Ron holding the yellow bottoms of her swim suit. They had peeled all the way off her legs as she hit the surface.

Ginny was about to yell at him to give them back but Hermione beat her. "Oh I knew going on the rope was a bad idea. Harry, give it back!"

Ginny spun in the water to look at Harry and saw him holding both the top and bottom of Hermione's string bikini up in the air.

"It won't do you and good." Harry said. It didn't fall off; the strings tore right off the rest of the suit when you hit the water. Maybe you can sew it back together but not while you're in the water."

Ron swam over to Harry and they exchanged the suits. Then Ron swam toward the shore near the tree and stood up in waist deep water. "Come over and get it." he told Hermione as he held her torn suit in the air.

"Ronald Weasley," she yelled "bring it back here this instant."

"Why?" Ron asked "Harry was right it's all torn so it won't do you any good. Come over to me and I'll let you use my bottoms to go up on shore." He held his own bathing suit up along with Hermione's.

Ginny and Harry were both laughing at Hermione's situation and Ron's response to it. Then Hermione started to laugh to. She took a few quick strokes and got close enough to Ron to also stand up. Facing Ron, her bare back was to Harry and Ginny and instead of taking Ron's suit she put her arms around Ron's neck then jumped against him wrapping her legs around his waist. "Just for that you can carry me ashore." she said.

Ron kissed her, put his hands on her bare bum to hold her up, and turning around he waded ashore carrying her, his bare bum now facing back to Harry and Ginny. He carried Hermione to the far side of the tree disappearing beyond some bushes.

Still laughing Ginny said to Harry, "Now give me my bottoms."

Instead Harry started to do a slow back stroke toward where the blanket was on shore. "Come and get them if you can catch me?" he told her.

Ginny smiled and said, "You asked for this." She started swimming quickly toward Harry and he had to turn over and swim as fast as he could to try and keep ahead of her. When he reached shallow water he stood up but Ginny had caught up to him and diving under water she grabbed Dudley's old pants that Harry had cut into swimming trunks and pulled the off him knocking him over in the process.

"I'll give you yours' back if you give me mine." she said.

Harry stood up again in about three feet of water. "Okay," Harry said "come over here." He held her bottoms in the air. She held his up and waded to him but when she got in reach he threw her suit onto the shore and pulled her against him into a kiss. She threw his suit ashore also and returned his kiss; their tongues wrestling as the stood in the water.

Then he picked her up in his arms and waded ashore laying her on the blanket. Harry removed the top of Ginny's bathing suit so the two of them were naked on the blanket and he began to nibble gently on her breasts making her nipples stiffen.

"Harry," she asked "when you saw my bathing suit bottom come off were you amused?"

He looked at her with a puzzled expression and said, "Yes, when you grabbed the rope you said you were going to show us how to do it right and then you lost your bottoms. The thought struck me; did she mean doing the dive right, or the right way to take off your clothes for your boyfriend. That thought made me laugh. You're not mad that I laughed?"

"No," said Ginny with a frown now on her face "but when I was still under water, before I even realized that I lost my bottoms I got a strong feeling of being amused and I didn't know why. I didn't know of anything funny that happened but I wanted to laugh underwater.

Then I felt as if I wanted to play a trick on someone. A feeling of mischievousness came over me. I think it was just when you decided not to give my bottoms back so I would have to chase you. Harry I think I was feeling your emotion like you felt mine before."

"Ginny, he said "let's make love. Don't take me wrong I want to do it because I love you so much; but I also want to see if I feel your emotions again or if you feel mine. I hope you don't get upset because I said that but you and I need to know what is happening to us and the only way to find out is to have deep emotional experiences and see what happens."

Ginny kissed him and said, "I'm always ready to make love with you; because I love you too and you are right about needing to know what's happening."

Harry started sucking her nipples again and his finger went to her clitoris. After a few minutes he inserted a finger in her vagina. As he stimulated her, her feelings mounted toward an orgasm and as it approached Harry felt it growing deep in his body. Her orgasm made them both ecstatic. Harry mounted her slowly pushing into her until he was all the in. Ginny had her legs up and her knees bent to give Harry the best position not only to penetrate her but to bring his pubis against her clitoris with every insertion.

He could feel another orgasm building in her mind and at the same time she felt him reaching his climax. Her orgasm came first and Harry felt it through his entire body. He concentrated on finishing his own climax without passing out as he had in the shower last night. Then he came, shooting his seed into her with every thrust. Ginny felt the sperm warming her vagina and at the same time her body had the same contractions and muscle spasms that were making Harry go as deep into her as he could.

When they were both done Harry rolled off her and they lay together on the blanket. He asked, "Did you feel what I felt; because I definitely felt your orgasm again?"

Ginny said, "It was so odd, my orgasm was fading away when I started feeling yours'. I felt my muscles spasm and I got feelings in parts of the body I don't even have. Oh Harry, this isn't getting better it's getting stronger. We're not just feeling orgasms from sex; I felt your feeling when we were in the water. What are we going to do?"

"We have to go to your parents; today! We can't allow this to go on."

While Harry and Ginny were on the blanket on the other side of the tree Ron and Hermione were lying in the soft grass. They had been kissing rubbing each other's body for several minutes when Ron said, "Hermione, you don't mind being out in the grass like this, do you?"

"I never thought I would like doing this outside in the open, but as long as I'm with you the place doesn't matter." She kissed him again then without warning said, "Ron, did you think about buggering me last night or at Grimmauld Place last year? Ginny told me this morning she was going to ask Harry to do it to her."

Ron reddened in the face and said, "Yeah, I thought of it. Fred and George told me some girls really like it but some don't; they say it hurts. When you first came to me in my bedroom last year I had never had sex before. When I realized you wanted me to make love to you I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted you to enjoy it so you would want to do it again but I was afraid I wouldn't be any good. The only thing I could think of were the stories Fred and George told about what they did with girls and I wasn't even sure if they were telling the truth.

I started with what I pretty sure you would like and added more daring things as we continued having sex. Remember when I put my thumb in your anus and rubbed you in the front and back at the same time. I was planning to bugger you then but I lost my nerve. Do you think you would like to try it?"

"Yes," Hermione said "sometime, but not now. Make love to me now like you did last night."

Ron wasted no time. He began to kiss her all over until he reached her clitoris with his lips; sucking and tonguing her into an orgasm. She played with his penis and when Ron was ready he moved on top of Hermione and her hand guided him into her eager opening. In rhythm they rocked until Ron reached his climax and even after that until Hermione also was satisfied.

After several minutes she said, "Ron, I don't have anything to wear. My shorts and tee are on the blanked and I think Harry and Ginny are there. How will I get my clothes?"

Ron got up and pulled his shorts on. He was about to walk around the tree and bushes to get Hermione's clothes when he realized that though mentally he had accepted that Harry and Ginny were a couple and had sex; he probably didn't want to see them doing it on the blanket. Instead he yelled, "Oi, Harry how about tossing Hermione's shorts and tee over this side. A few seconds later they came flying over the bushes along with Ron's tee.

Harry yelled, "Come back over when you're ready; Ginny is packing the food back in the hamper and we have something we have to tell you."

As soon as Hermione was dressed they returned to where Harry and Ginny were waiting and Ginny told them the story of her feeling Harry's emotions now. Hermione agreed with Harry and Ginny they couldn't wait, they needed help now before whatever was happening got worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V – A Penny for Your Thoughts

On the way back to the burrow Harry was thinking to himself how will I be able to explain this to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"When I'm shagging your daughter I can feel her orgasm in my mind and she feels mine in her mind."

He heard Ginny's reply, "No, that won't go over big with my parents."

Harry thought, "When Ginny has sexual thoughts about me I can feel her emotions."

Ginny thought, "A little better but still no."

Harry thought, "When Ginny lost the bottoms of her bathing suit and was standing there half naked she sensed that I didn't want to give them back to her."

"That's true; and at least it is somewhat funny." Harry heard Ginny say.

He thought to himself again, "You and I may think its funny; but I doubt your parents will."

He heard Ginny say, "Mom won't but dad has a sense of humor. But if he laughed out loud at it mom will get mad."

Then Harry heard Ginny say "laughed out loud" he realized he had never said a word out loud the entire conversation. He thought again, "Ginny did you actually say something to me just now."

Ginny screamed, "Oh my god!" and Ron and Hermione jumped.

"What!" Ron yelled "Now what happened?"

Ginny answered, "Harry and I have been discussing how we can break the news to mom and dad. We thought the wording might be a little tricky if we don't want to upset them too much."

Hermione stared at them as she realized what Ginny was saying. "You mean you and Harry were thinking about how to tell your parents; not talking about it because neither of you said a word out loud."

"That's why I screamed." Ginny said. "We were going back and forth for several minutes before I realized neither of us spoke aloud. Ron, Hermione it's not just emotions; we're hearing each other's thoughts now."

They hurried on and when they got to the door they saw Mr. Weasley sitting at the table sipping a tea with Mrs. Weasley.

"This doesn't look good." Ginny thought to Harry.

"Dad," asked Ron "what are you doing home so early, is there something wrong?"

"I think you four should be telling me that." he answered. "Your mother seems to think there is."

Ginny thought quickly, "Harry, kiss me, kiss me now and we won't have to say anything at first."

Harry put his arm around her and did as she asked.

When Ron and Hermione saw they got the idea and also kissed.

"I see," Mr. Weasley said "I thought this was taken care of last year."

"So, Ginny said "what we guessed is true; you erased our memories. How could you do such a despicable thing? Our live belong to us you had no right…."

"Ginevra Weasley, how dare you speak to your mother that way?" Mr. Weasley said. "You apologize."

Mrs. Weasley was crying, "Ginny dear, I didn't want to do it. Ron and Hermione made such a nice couple, though they could have waited till they were a little older to have sex. We weren't sure about you and Harry but Dumbledore insisted…."

"Dumbledore!" said Harry. I knew it. Hermione you were right the whole thing was Dumbledore's idea."

Ginny hugged her mother and said, "I'm sorry I blamed you mom but we were all so angry when we started to remember last year and realized what happened."

"I'm really sorry dear, "Mrs. Weasley said "but I see now that you and Harry actually are a couple to. I hope you're both happy; but having sex at your age….."

Ginny said aloud, "Please mother not now." Then she heard Harry's thought, "I'm happy." and she thought back to him "Me to."

Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Well now that the truth is out in the open I feel I need to speak with you boys about your responsibilities because of your actions. And I believe Molly that you should speak with the girls."

Ginny thought, "Harry, we have to tell them the rest of what's happening."

Harry thought back, "Maybe we should let them give us their talk first. It will give them a chance to get their emotions out and under control before we hit them with our big problem."

"Alright," Ginny thought back "I suppose I can put up with mom's lecture for a while if you can put up with dad's. First one done let's the other know."

Ron protested but Mr. Weasley insisted on taking Harry and Ron into the sitting room while Molly talked to the girls in the kitchen.

"You boys have to understand the consequences of having sex at your age." Mr. Weasley started. "Besides the possibility of getting the girl pregnant and having to take of a baby there are the girl's emotions to think of. After having sex, should you break up in the future, well let's say girls take it much harder than guys."

"Dad," Ron interrupted "The girls know not to get pregnant. They use the anti-pregnancy spell each time we do it. And we're not going to break up. Hermione and I have loved each other since we were eleven; it just took a couple of years to admit it to each other."

"Yes," Harry added "and Ginny knew she loved me since she was ten; I just never responded till now because, well I've been sort of distracted by other matters. I just realized a few days ago that I love Ginny as much as she loves me."

"You Harry, and your other problems are another matter." Mr. Weasley said. "Have you thought of the danger you are putting Ginny in. If "You Know Who" discovers she's your girlfriend he will try to use her to get to you. She was already possessed by him once and I don't want my daughter harmed again."

"Mr. Weasley," half of Voldemort's Death Eaters saw Ginny with me in the Department of Mysteries last month. They and he know who my friends are. You and Mrs. Weasley are in the Order of the Phoenix. In the past Voldemort killed not only his enemies but also their entire families. I'm sure you thought of that but still decided it was necessary to resist him even though it put your family in danger. I feel the same way."

"Alright boys," Mr. Weasley said "I see you've thought about what having sex could mean. Molly and I started dating at your age and I understand your feelings but I just wanted to

make sure you have considered the consequences. You can go up to Ron's room now if you want."

"Mr. Weasley," Harry started "there is more to this then having sex and having our memories erased. I don't quite know how to explain it however; we better wait until Mrs. Weasley is done talking with the girls before I tell you."

In the kitchen Mrs. Weasley made a cup of tea for each of them first and then started talking. "Hermione, I know you're not my daughter and I can't make you listen but since your mother isn't here I would like you to stay and hear what I have to say to Ginny about sex."

Not wanting to upset Mrs. Weasley who had treated her so kindly Hermione replied, "My mother has talked about sex with me several time starting when I was eleven and preparing to go away to Hogwarts but I understand your feelings and I will stay and listen to you."

Ginny however said, "Mother you've talked with me about sex every summer since I was ten and first told you I loved Harry and wanted to have him come and live with us. Is this necessary?'

"Ginny, Mrs. Weasley said "I taught you the all the general information about how sex works; but now that I found out you are having sex I think you need to hear some special things. Please let me talk."

Ginny and Hermione waited until Mr. Weasley took a sip of tea and started, "Sex is tempting; because it can make you feel wonderful. But there is a lot of responsibility that goes with it. You have to remember it's the girl that could get pregnant. A boy can just walk away from this, a girl can't. The baby is in you for nine months; that changes your body forever and after the baby is born it needs to be cared for constantly. It would be hard to stay in school and finish your education while taking car of a baby."

"Mother," Ginny said "Hermione and I both use the anti-pregnancy spell every time we plan to have sex. We're not going to get pregnant."

"What is this," Mrs. Weasley asked "I never taught you a spell like that."

"I taught it to Ginny." Hermione said "Last year at Grimmauld Place when she first told me she was planning to have sex with Harry. I found it two years ago in a book called _Spells Every Witch Should Know_ in the Hogwarts library."

Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley was looking at her in a suspicious way, like she wanted to ask who else Hermione was having sex with besides Ron. Hermione decided she better explain.

With her face as red as Ginny's hair Hermione said, "I was seeing Viktor Krum that year and he was eighteen and very mature. I didn't plan to have sex with him because I knew he would be leaving after the Tri Wizard Tournament but I wanted to be prepared in case we were together and things got out of hand. Viktor was a perfect gentleman and I never needed the spell because of him. I started using it the first time Ron and I had sex and I continue to use it every time Ron and I are together."

"I see." Mrs. Weasley said. "You both seem to be sensible about that at least; however there is more to having sex then not getting pregnant. The boy should treat you with respect. Some boys want a girl to do things that are not respectable; things other than just making love. I would hope that Ron and Harry are respectful to each of you?"

"Mom, Ginny said "Harry is a gentleman and I'm sure Ron is to. They aren't going to force us to do anything we don't want to do."

"That's right Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said. "Ron didn't force me to have oral sex and he was afraid to bugger me until I told him it was okay." Before she even finished saying it Hermione realized she shouldn't have.

Mrs. Weasley almost choked on her tea when she heard Hermione say that. Again she looked at Hermione with an astonished expression finally saying, "I suppose as long as you're not forced to do something it's none of my business."

Mrs. Weasley got up and walked to the stove to freshen her tea and Hermione turned in her chair to keep facing Mrs. Weasley thinking of how she could better explain what she said.

As Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were talking Ginny began to think about what her mother was saying about sex in general, then she thought of sex with Harry. So far they only had sex three times and it was all vaginal thanks to Harry passing out in the shower before he could bugger Ginny. Now Ginny began to wonder how oral sex would feel and how actually being buggered compared to her dream about it.

As she thought of this she began to get excited, and soon Harry waiting in the next room began to respond to Ginny's thoughts. She pictured him licking her clitoris and in the other room Harry started sticking his tongue out. Harry started to get an erection and began to think of how he wanted to penetrate Ginny. In his mind he began to picture himself humping her as she lay with her legs up and spread as she had earlier on the blanket.

In the kitchen Ginny started to moan softly and she leaned back in her chair slowly spreading her legs apart under the table as she felt an orgasm building in her. She was feeling Harry going in and out of her as he did on the blanket. In the sitting room Harry who was now totally hard began to feel Ginny's orgasm building. He moaned out loud as she moaned in the kitchen. Ron became aware of what was happening to Harry before Mr. Weasley and he shook Harry. "Oi, stop it," he said "my dad will think you're too kinky to be with Ginny."

As Harry came back to reality in the sitting room, in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley at the stove looking the other way, Hermione heard Ginny moan and turned to see what Ginny was doing. As Ginny reached under the table to start rubbing herself Hermione stood up and knocked the table against Ginny spilling their tea. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley that was so clumsy of me. Ginny help me clean up."

When the got down to pick up the broken cups Hermione whispered to Ginny, "What's the matter with you. You were acting like you were having sex; I thought you were going to have an orgasm right here in the kitchen."

"I was." Ginny said "I started thinking of what my mother was saying and then I began to imagine it. Then Harry was imagining it with me and I was ready to have an orgasm when you bumped the table. You interrupted me at just the wrong time."

Hermione said, "Just the right time you mean. What would you parents say if they knew you and Harry could have mental sex to the point of orgasm without even being in the same room?"

Ginny sent Harry a message, "We better explain to my parent about our connection before we have another incident like we just did."

Harry said, Okay, bring your mother in here and I'll start with your father.

"Mr. Weasley," Harry said "Mrs. Weasley and the girls are coming and I think I better tell you the rest of what happened besides having out memories erased."

After Mrs. Weasley and the girls came and sat down, Harry started. "Since Ginny and I started remembering things a sort of connection has formed between us."

"We know dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "And while I still think Ginny is too young to have sex we know we can't stop you two from being together."

"That's not the connection I was talking about." Harry said. "Maybe a demonstration would explain it better. Mr. Weasley, whisper something to me, something none of the others would be able to hear or would know."

Harry leaned toward Mr. Weasley and heard him say, "My department at work confiscated a hundred fake charms today. The seller claimed would make you invisible if Death Eaters were after you."

From her seat on the other side of the room Ginny said, "Dad, did you arrest the person selling the fake charms?"

Mr. Weasley said, "Yes, he was sent…." then he stopped. "How did you know what I told Harry?"

"Ginny's mind and mine are linked somehow. I hear her thoughts and feel her emotions and she does the same with my thoughts and emotions." Harry said. "When you were talking to Ron and me a few minutes ago in the back of my mind I could hear Mrs. Weasley talking to Ginny. By the way Mrs. Weasley if Ginny did get pregnant I would never walk away and leave her to care for the baby. I would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do either."

Ginny said, "Dad, Harry wouldn't break up with me and he was right about me loving him since I was ten."

"So this is true about a connection between your minds." said Mr. Weasley 'How did this happen?"

We don't know why but it started the morning after I arrived and we started remembering things. We think it must be related to having our memories erased but can't prove it. The connection is getting stronger by the hour and that's why we came here. We need your help."

"Molly and I aren't experts on erasing memories. Dumbledore is the one that insisted your memories be erased; we should contact him."

"We rather you didn't." Harry said as Ginny nodded her head. "Most likely whatever reason he had to do it is still there, and he would just erase our memories again. We are in love we don't want that erased."

"What about the healers at St. Mungo's." Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We already rejected that idea." Harry said. "You think they wouldn't leak this to the Prophet. Do you want Ginny mentioned in articles like Rita Skeeter wrote about me?"

"I have a friend at the ministry," Mr. Weasley said "Thurston Hopkins. He's an Obliviator and he owes me a favor. I could ask without mentioning names if he ever heard of anything like this happening before. Other than that I have no idea what to do."

Harry and Ginny agreed in their head to try and Ginny said, "Okay dad but don't let him know it's Harry. Even an Obliviator would be tempted to leak that story."

Harry said, "We better have a plan for asking this friend of yours' about our mental connection. After all he's sure to ask you questions and you can't tell him about Ginny and me; or that it was Dumbledore that erased our memories."

"Alright," asked Mr. Weasley "how do you want me to do this.

"Well," said Harry "start by giving the basics. Two friends of yours' discovered they had their memories erased. He'll ask who we are and you'll have to say you promised not to say because,.."

"Because we're afraid it might have been Death Eaters that did it." Ginny added. "And if it gets out that we recovered our memories they may come after us again."

"Good, good." Mr. Weasley said. "That's plausible give what's happening now days."

Harry went on, "Tell him after our memories returned the connection formed. Ask if he ever heard of something like that. What could cause it and how can it be broken?"

"That will be the hard part." Mr. Weasley said. "I hardly believe it and you showed me it's true. He'll want to know how I can be sure I'm not being tricked or having a joke played on me. He'll want to meet you; to test you."

Harry thought of what proof Mr. Weasley could offer but nothing short of Hopkins meeting Harry and Ginny would be sufficient. Finally Harry said, "You'll just have to tell him we are old dear friends, that we were hurt in an attack, that we wouldn't lie or try to trick you. If he's not convinced we'll have to try something else."

Mrs. Weasley said, "You four can go back to your rooms and rest while I get dinner ready." She turned to go to the kitchen, and then she stopped and said, "Ginny, Hermione, maybe you two should help me in the kitchen."

"Mother," Ginny said "we don't run to have sex every free minute we get. Besides you can't keep us apart for the rest of the summer or when we get back to Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley hesitated then said, "It's not that Ginny, I just thought I might like a little help getting dinner ready."

Hermione wanting to keep peace grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her toward the kitchen saying, "We'd love to help you. Every girl should learn how to cook."

Ginny was fuming already and it didn't help when she got Harry's thought. "Yes you don't want me to abandon you and the baby because you can't cook a descent meal."

"You just wait until tonight Harry Potter." she thought back to him. "We'll see who gets the last laugh you want something from me and get nothing."

Harry thought of Ginny having an orgasm and she moaned sensually as she entered the kitchen. Hermione whispered, "Again, is that all you and Harry think about."

"He's doing it to tease me." she whispered back. Privately she thought this connection with Harry isn't all bad there is some fun in it.

Harry heard her and replied, "You'll have to wait till tonight to find out what fun is."

When dinner was over Harry convinced Ron that they should help clean the table and dishes so his mother would be in a more mellow mood and Ron reluctantly agreed. When they were finished they headed up to Ginny's bedroom where they were to meet the girls; but they were stopped by Fleur and Bill in the sitting room.

Bill asked, "So mom and dad found out that you two and Ginny and Hermione are both couples now. Did they give you a hard time about having sex?"

"How did you find out about that?" Ron asked.

Bill said to Harry, "We came home late last night and on the way to bed we heard you and Ginny as we passed Ginny's bedroom. Mom was in the sitting room crying so she had to hear you as she came down the stairs. You have to put a silencing charm on the room if you're going to be moaning and calling each other's names out loud. If mom can't hear you she doesn't worry so much.

She gave Percy's room to Fleur and Fleur still keeps her clothes there even though she sleeps with me. Mom knows but pretends she doesn't. She knows everything that is happening around here.

Also Ron, we didn't go all the way up to your room but I presume you and Hermione were doing the same thing. Don't forget that silencing charm because someday mom will go up there to check on you."

Harry was red with embarrassment but said, "Thanks for the tip Bill. You're not mad about me and Ginny being together, are you?"

Bill smiled and said, "It's about time Ginny got you in bed; she's been after you for years. I don't know you that well personally but I know mom and dad think highly of you so don't worry, everyone is glad to welcome you to the family.

By the way Ron, we're happy for you and Hermione to."

Fleur added, "All zis fuss over sex iz silly. In France we are more civilized. If a boy an girl are old enouff zo want zo have sex, they are old enouff zo do it. In France parents teach ze girls how not zo get pregnant and zen leave nature take its course. I think it is zwett that you four are zogether."

Bill put his finger up to his lips and whispered, "Quiet mom and dad are in the kitchen; listen."

"Oh Arthur," they heard Mrs. Weasley say; "can't we lock them in their rooms? Their so young and it's so dangerous with things the way they are now. If something happens to Harry it will break Ginny's heart."

"We've gone over this a dozen times since we first thought they were having sex last year. We can't stop them, they're on their own ten months of the year at Hogwarts; and if something happens to Harry, Ginny will be worse if we did keep them apart. Let them be happy now at least. Come Molly is time to go to sleep."

Harry and Ron hurried to the girl's room and Bill and Fleur to Bill's room before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into the sitting room. Harry and Ron told the girls what Bill and Fleur said also what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said. After talking a while Ron and Hermione went up to Ron's room together. After using the loo Harry and Ginny locked her door and Harry placed the silencing charm on the room.

Harry didn't even bring pajamas with him; he stripped naked and got into Ginny's bed. Ginny in the mean time brushed her hair and went digging through her dresser finally pulling out a long woolen nightgown. She pulled it on and went over and sat on Hermione's bed.

"Alright," Harry asked "what's going on?"

"I'm very tired tonight;" Ginny said "from all the cooking and taking care of the baby I had to do. I hope Mr. Potter you're not thinking of forcing me to do something I don't want to do."

Harry wanted to laugh but got a better idea. He tried to keep it hidden in his mind so Ginny wouldn't sense it. "No Miss Weasley," he said "you'll need your sleep so you can get up and nurse the baby in the middle of the night. Also you have to get up early and have breakfast ready for me in the morning. Good night, please shut off the light."

Harry rolled over and pulled the covers over him as if to go to sleep. After thirty seconds he heard Ginny say, "Harry Potter, you better get in this bed with me right now or you'll be sorry."

He got up and walked over to where Ginny was sitting up on the edge of Hermione's bed. He looked at her and said, "I think Hermione would be happier if we messed up your bed."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her own bed. Standing her next to the bed he said, "When we are married you won't be needing any nightgowns at all much less one like this. Then he grabbed his wand from the night table and made her nightgown disappear. She was left standing in her flowery panties and bra. Harry waved his wand again and she was naked.

"Much better." he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

They fell backward on the bed and Ginny said, "You think you're really something with that wand making my clothes disappear. I want to know how good you are with your other wand. Impress me Mr. Potter."

Harry pulled her close and began to kiss her. The connection between their minds allowed Harry to know what Ginny wanted him to do next, what pleased her and what didn't. Ginny also felt what Harry wanted from her and they both knew their partner was trying to please them to the utmost. It made the sex incredible. Feeling each other's thoughts meant they had double orgasms, both male and female often at the same time since they knew when the other was reaching their particular orgasm.

They both passed out from the pleasure from time to time as the night wore on and they experimented with new techniques. By six in the morning they were exhausted and sweaty but extremely happy as once again they crossed the hall to the shower naked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI – Don't Buggger Me; Well Maybe

Ron and Hermione went up the stairs holding hands but Hermione was thinking rapidly. She was having second thoughts about what she told Ron that afternoon; that she wanted him to bugger her sometime. What if wants to do it tonight; oh god do I let him or tell him no? How will he feel; will he think I lied to him or were teasing him?

They stopped at the loo first and when they got to the room Ron stripped down quickly and got into bed. Hermione puttered around the room delaying the time she would have to get in bed with Ron. Finally Ron said, "Come on Hermione get undressed, shut off the light and come to bed."

"Oh, you can't wait to get me in that bed; can you Ronald. What if I don't want to get in bed with you?"

Ron was speechless at first but finally he said, "Hermione, what did I do? If I said or did something to upset you I'm sorry. Tell me how I can make it up to you."

Hermione started crying, "Oh Ron, I'm sorry you didn't do anything, I'm just having second thoughts about you buggering me and I didn't know how to tell you."

"Hermione," Ron said as he got out of bed to hug her "I don't care about buggering you; I care about you. Like Harry said in the sitting room I would never force you to do something you don't want to do."

They sat on the edge of the bed, Ron naked and Hermione still dressed, until she stopped crying. Then she said, "I'm okay now. You can get back in bed and I'll get the lights and be right there."

Hermione got undressed folding her clothes over a chair arm shut off the light and got in with Ron. "Hold me for a while." she said. "You don't know how hard it is for me to talk about sex. I fell in love with you our first year but I couldn't bring myself to tell you. Every summer my mother would have a sex talk with me about how someday I would meet a boy, fall in love, and want to have sex to share that love. I was always so embarrassed when she said things like that.

I couldn't tell her I had already met a boy I wanted to have sex with; I couldn't talk with you or my mother about it. Then when Dumbledore explained how Voldemort might try to kill us all because we know Harry I panicked. What if you or I were killed and I never told you how I felt. When Dumbledore told me I would go live with your family I decided that if I couldn't tell you I would trick you into loving me. I set up the whole thing at Grimmauld Place just so I wouldn't have to say it out loud. I'm sorry I tricked you."

"I'm not." said Ron. "I feel the same as you but I was just not smart enough to trick you into coming after me."

Ron rolled over and pulled her close putting his arm over her. They stayed like that for about fifteen minutes before Hermione raised her head and kissed Ron. You're so sweet to put up with me. I don't know why I got so upset."

"Don't worry about it." Ron said "If you just want to go to sleep that's alright with me. Whatever you want is alright with me."

What I want is for you to make love to me." Hermione said. "Be gentle and make love like you did out in the grass today."

Ron was unsure of himself but started kissing her when he felt her body relax he moved down her body to kiss and play with her breasts. She started to respond as she had in the past and Ron got more aggressive; moving his hand down to rub her clitoris, then into her vagina as she reached for his penis to rub it.

What had happened was forgotten by both of them and soon Hermione reached an orgasm. Ron was gentle as she asked but it wasn't long before she asked, "Ron please make love to me. I want to feel you inside me; I want to feel your warm seed filling me. Love me now Ron." And he did. Then they held each other falling asleep while spooning.

About two Hermione woke and smiled in the dark as she heard Ron snoring softly. He does love me she thought I have what I wanted for years a wonderful man and lover.

After a few minutes thinking of Ron, Hermione felt the need to make love again. She rolled over slowly and kissed him as he slept she continued kissing down his chest until she reached his nipples. As she kissed them she reached for his penis and Ron stirred opening his eyes and realizing what Hermione was doing.

Now that she knew Ron was awake Hermione kissed her way down him until she was kissing the head of his penis while rubbing his shaft. Pushing off the covers she turned her body to bring her opening into reach of Ron's mouth. They were lying on their sides next to each other and Ron lifted Hermione's leg so he could tongue her. He rested his head on the inside of her thigh and alternated between licking her clitoris and pushing his tongue as far into her as he could. He was rewarded by her moaning and squirming about.

After she had two orgasms Ron new she was ready to be penetrated and he positioned her on her knees, head down and ass up. He slid his penis in and humped her until she had another orgasm and he had filled her vagina with his sperm.

Exhausted they cuddled together again and slept until five in the morning when the light starting to come through the window awoke them and they continued to lay there saying the things lovers say to each other in bed. Ron rubbed Hermione's breasts teasing her nipples.

Ron said, "It will be time to shower soon, my mom will be getting breakfast ready for dad before he leaves for work."

"Not yet." Hermione said "Let's stay like this a little longer." Then she reached down to hold and stroke his penis again.

Ron smiled and responded by reaching between her legs to stimulate her.

"Rub my back first." Hermione said. "I always love that." She rolled onto her stomach with her head turned sideways and arms up, hands tucked under the pillow.

Ron sat up and straddled Hermione's legs leaning forward so he could reach her shoulders. He started massaging her there and worked his way down her back using his fingers to soothe her back muscles. When he reached her ass he considered what to do next. He knew she also would like her legs done so he asked, "Want me to do your legs too?"

"That would be wonderful." she answered.

So Ron moved to the end of the bed and started at her feet rubbing the soles then her ankles. He moved up her calves and behind her knees. She loved the back of her knees rubbed. As he got above her knees he moved up and she spread her legs to let him sit between them as he rubbed. He knew she wanted him to make love one more time and he was to rub her legs upward until he was at her opening. Once he was rubbing her there she would give him a sign when she was ready.

As he got to her clitoris and was starting to finger her opening she reached her hands back and pulled her ass cheeks apart. "Go slowly and be gentle." she said quietly. Ron was unsure after last night but thought to himself if she wants me to stop I will, she can't get mad at me if she asked me to do it.

All her fluid from their earlier sex had dried so Ron licked his finger to wet it and started to rub her anus. When she didn't say anything he pushed his index finger against her until it slid into her anus to his first knuckle. She tensed up a little but still said nothing so Ron pushed a little deeper to his second knuckle; then he started wiggling his finger and pulling out and back in slowly.

After a couple of minutes Hermione said, "It hurt a little at first but now I think I'm getting more relaxed. Katie and Alicia said if you're tense it will hurt a lot but if you relax it starts to feel good."

Encouraged that she said that, and not to stop, Ron pulled his finger out, wet his thumb and pushed it in her anus using his finger to rub her clitoris. She groaned slightly as his thumb went it but was soon moaning in pleasure. This was as far as he got when he tried this before but now she seemed to be enjoying it so he wiggled his thumb around trying to stretch her anus wider in preparation for what was to come. Ron knew she was enjoying it when she had an orgasm and he used her lover's lotion to wet his penis.

He positioned it at her anus instead of her vagina and slowly pushed it into her. She groaned and he stopped. "It's okay," she said "it hurts some but just go slowly." He pushed into her slowly and she groaned more and squirmed a little. It took several minutes to slowly push his penis all the way into her. She nodded and said, "It's not too bad, go ahead."

Ron started to go in and out slowly at first. He remembered Fred and George telling him the nerve that gave a girl her orgasm was in tissue between the vagina and the anus so when you bugger a girl try and rub your penis at an angle to stimulate that area. He adjusted his position and soon Hermione was moaning in pleasure instead of groaning in pain.

When she had an orgasm Ron knew everything would be okay and she wouldn't be upset. He as he started shooting his sperm into her anus she yelled, "Oh that burns!" so he pulled out and finished by shooting the last of his sperm on her ass cheeks.

As they lay resting again Hermione said, "That wasn't as nice as regular sex but it didn't hurt much and I did reach an orgasm. Maybe we'll try it again sometime and see if it gets better with experience. For now we better get that shower.

Not wanting to put her clothes on with Ron's sperm on her ass and legs she borrowed one of Ron's old robes and rolled yesterday's clothes up in her hands. Ron wore another robe and they left for the shower.

Harry and Ginny were soaped up in the shower and planning to finish what they had started the night Harry passed out when the door opened and Ron and Hermione came in not realizing the room was occupied.

When Ron and Hermione heard the moaning and noise from the shower they froze just long enough for Harry who heard the door open to stick his head out from behind the shower curtain to see who was there.

"Sorry," Ron said "we didn't mean to intrude."

"Our fault," Harry said "I guess I forgot to lock the door. You two want to wait in Ginny's room we'll be done in a minute. Ron, how about throwing our dressing gowns in here it seems we forgot to bring our clothes."

The mood spoiled Harry and Ginny rinsed off and Ron opened the door a crack and threw in two of Ginny's dressing gowns. "Sorry again Harry," he said "but I don't see your robe anywhere."

After drying off Harry wrapped the larger of Ginny's dressing gowns around him and with his privates barely covered they returned to Ginny's room. "You two can have the shower now." Harry said.

"You two want to go swimming again this afternoon?" Ron asked.

"How about a little two on two Quidditch?" Harry asked. "I haven't been on a broom in a long time."

Hermione who didn't like flying was hesitant but finally agreed. "After breakfast then," Ron said "before mom finds work for us to do." Then Ron and Hermione went to shower while Harry said, "I have to go up to Ron's room to get clean clothes; I'll be back in five minutes."

On the way up stairs still wearing Ginny's too small dressing gown with his clothes from yesterday rolled up in his hands Harry ran into Mr. Weasley on his way down to breakfast.

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and said, "Slightly out of fashion Harry but I like it. Please don't let Molly see you in it she's upset enough already without knowing you wear girls' clothes."

Harry was so embarrassed he couldn't respond and just ran into Ron's room to get dressed. After Ron got back from the shower and dressed they went to meet the girls and go to breakfast. Harry also couldn't tell Ginny what happened with her father but Ginny sensed something and thought "Harry what happened with my father; you're thinking about him."

Harry responded, "Nothing, I just bumped into him in the hall."

When Mr. Weasley saw Harry come into the kitchen in his regular clothes he said, "Not as chic as your last outfit Harry but much more practical."

Harry turned as red as Ginny's hair but said nothing till Ginny looked into Harry's mind and sensed him trying to hide something from her. She asked, "Dad, what do mean by Harry's outfit being chic?"

"Nothing special," Mr. Weasley said, "just that I didn't know Harry was so fashionable."

Finally Harry felt he had to speak, "Mr. Weasley I don't usually dress …"

Mr. Weasley stopped him and laughed, "Just kidding Harry; no offence meant. Didn't you know I have a sense of humor; I did live with Fred and George for eighteen years. Welcome to the family Harry.

I have to get going; I want to catch my Obliviator friend before he heads out on a job. Don't worry I'll be discrete."

Harry relaxed now and in response to Ginny's puzzled look he thought "I'll explain later."

After breakfast Harry got his Firebolt from his room. Hermione, because of her dislike of flying, didn't own a broom; so she went with Ron, and Ginny to the Weasley's broom shed and she borrowed Fred's.

They spent the morning playing two on two Quidditch; Harry and Hermione against Ron and Ginny. Ginny was very good and gave Harry something to think about as he started off being easy on her and ended trying his hardest not to let her beat him.

At lunch Mrs. Weasley found work for them all to do that afternoon; the girls in the house and the boys in the yard. Harry and Hermione were glad to help since the Weasley's wouldn't accept any money from them; and since they were living there all summer just the cost of food added up to many Galleons.

When they finished the work for Mrs. Weasley Ron, Ginny, and Harry wanted to go out and play Quidditch until dinner but Hermione begged off. "I want to recheck the twin's books again for anything I might have missed."

Hermione was stretched out on one of the beds in the twins' room for more than an hour now pouring over their seventh year text books looking for information on erasing memories and how a connection between minds might result.

"Well, Granger I never thought I'd see you waiting for me on my bed." Fred said.

Hermione looked up to see the twins standing in the doorway.

"That's right," said George "from what we heard from Bill we expected to see you on Ron's bed. But if he's not good enough in bed to keep you happy you're always welcome here."

Hermione turned red but kept her temper. "Ron great in bed; he and I are perfectly happy." she said. "I'm here because I wanted to look through some of your old text books."

"Can't get enough of school; can you. If you want to buy or rent them we can offer you a good price." George said.

"If you were talking to Bill then you should also know about Harry and Ginny's problem."

"Yes," Fred said "we heard about them being together and we'll be having a little talk with Harry about how he treats our sister."

"We also heard about this connection between them." George added. "But we're not quite clear on that. Enlighten us."

"I'm not sure I can." Hermione said. "That's what I'm looking for in your books; information on what's happening to Ginny and Harry. Since I can't get to Hogwarts' library these are the most advanced books I can get my hands on.

Harry and Ginny have been feeling each other's emotions since Harry got here a few days ago and today they started hearing each other's thoughts. I thought if I could information on what could have caused it maybe we could figure out how to reverse it."

Fred said, "Well if it's to help Ginny and Harry you can have whatever of ours you need."

George added, "But we don't think you'll find much in those texts; their pretty basic. Why don't you just go to Hogwarts and get the books you need?"

Its summer," Hermione said in astonishment "I can just go to the school in the middle of summer break."

"Why not?" George asked. "We went up to see Hagrid one summer when Charlie was in from Romania. Just check first to be sure it's okay with one of the teachers and hop the flue network."

"Let us know if we can do anything else to help." Fred said. "We just stopped to pick up some supplies we left here; so we'll be going. Where is Harry anyway?"

Hermione said, "Ron, Ginny and Harry are practicing some Quidditch maneuvers out back before dinner. But remember Harry didn't seduce Ginny, she went after him. So if you intend to talk to Harry about being with Ginny, remember she hears in her mind everything Harry hears. Unless you want to be hexed by her watch what you say to Harry."

"We're just looking to have some fun at Harry's expense." George said. "We've known Ginny all her life and we have no doubt she went after Harry like a Bowtruckle after faire eggs. Don't forget we were in the room across the hall from them last year at Grimmauld Place and we had extendable ears."

"All summer she tried to bed him every way except stunning him and stripping him down. We were beginning to think Harry was gay for not jumping her bones sooner." Fred said.

After the twins left Hermione went back to her room and dug through her school trunk until she found the letter she knew she would need. She thought of the best way to say what she wanted and jotted it down in a quick note.

When Mrs. Weasley called everyone to dinner she went to the kitchen and found everyone else already there.

"Harry," Hermione asked "can I borrow Hedwig; I want to send a letter. I think I can get some more reference books without giving away your secret."

"Sure Hermione," Harry said "but I sent Hedwig with a letter to Lupin last night and she hasn't returned yet. I'll let you know when she's back."

"If you're in a hurry you can use Pigwidgeon." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron," she said. "Give me five minutes after dinner and I'll meet you in your room."

Hermione came in with a note and Ron held Pigwidgeon while she tied the letter to the owl's leg. Then she said, "Wait for a response." The tiny owl hooted once and Hermione tossed it out the window.

Around nine Mr. Weasley arrived home and as he ate everyone gathered in the kitchen to hear what Hopkins had to say about Ginny and Harry's mental connection.

"It can't happen." Mr. Weasley said "At least it never happened as far as Hopkins knows; and he checked some records in the Obliviators Office.

I told him everything as we outlined it last night and the first thing he asked is who it was that erased someone's memory, because it's illegal and punishable by a year in Azkaban. I told him I don't know who did it; that's part of what I'm trying to figure out. I'm not sure he believed me but I couldn't very well say Dumbledore did it and have the ministry after him again.

Next he wanted to know who the two people are with this supposed connection. I think he suspects someone if tricking me. I told him the two people are close personal friends of mine and I knew this connection to be real. That my "Friends" wouldn't lie to me and besides I did several tests to check if it were real because I didn't believe it a first. I think he still doubts my story.

That's when he told me no such thing can happen and he explained how Obliviators erase memories and why it can happen.

Memories are almost always erased soon after the ministry discovers something happened that needs to be kept secret; generally something like a muggle seeing someone performing magic or seeing a dragon. It takes some time for memories to be fixed into the mind. That's why we don't remember everything we do every day. Erasing a memory that is not yet fixed is easy and leaves a small time gap in time that people usually don't even notice.

Erasing a memory that has been fixed is a little harder and the task is given to more experienced specially trained Obliviators. It requires placing a person asleep and takes an hour or more of careful manipulation of the mind. Often false memories have to be implanted to fill the missing time gap so the person doesn't notice it.

I explained how your case involved an entire month of memories of both people and he said no obliviator would even try doing it. Only a fool thinks they could erase a month's worth of memories common to two people and get away with it.

When I insisted everything I told him was true his last suggestion was to see an Unspeakable in the department of mysteries who specialized in the theory of Magic. I know a few unspeakable but I don't know what any of them do down there and none of them owe me a favor. So I guess this is a dead end. Anyone have another idea."

Hermione said, "I do and I got started on it after dinner but I won't know if it will work out until at least tomorrow."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to say until I know if I have a chance." Hermione said. "I'll let you know as soon as I know."

The next morning when breakfast was finished and as they were clearing the table Pigwidgeon arrive and presented his leg with a letter tied on it to Hermione.

She read it quickly and said, "Mrs. Weasley, I need to visit someone this morning. Would it be okay if I used your fireplace so I could travel by the flue network?"

"Well, yes Hermione," she answered "but aren't you supposed to stay here. Didn't Dumbledore tell you not to go anywhere?"

"No, Hermione said, "he did tell Harry not to leave the Burrow but he never said I couldn't go out."

Ginny asked, "Where are you going Hermione?"

"Come up to the bedroom with me and I tell you the whole thing." Hermione said.

When they got upstairs Hermione showed Ginny the letter Dumbledore gave her last summer.

"I give permission for Miss Hermione Jean Granger to access all material in the restricted section of the library at any time in the future."

Headmaster

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore

Hermione told Ginny, "I wrote to Professor McGonagall and told her about this and asked if I could come to Hogwarts by flue network to do some research. She said she would be there all day today and tomorrow because Dumbledore is gone and as Assistant Headmistress she is working on school business.

I plan on using the library to find information on what's happening between you and Harry; if there is any information. By the way any change in your connection?"

"Yes," Ginny said "it's getting stronger and harder to block Harry out of my mind. Anything I try to do has his thoughts in the background. He's up in Ron's room now reading "Flying With the Cannons" for the sixth time.

Hermione, do you think McGonagall would mind if I came with you? I could help and maybe being so far from Harry will weaken the connection and give both our minds a rest. Knowing his thoughts and feelings is wonderful sometimes but a person needs a rest even from the nicest things."

I think it will be okay with McGonagall; "said Hermione "if your mother lets you go."

"I'll ask," Ginny said "after all it's Hogwarts and it's perfectly safe there"

It took a little convincing but because they were looking for a solution to Harry and Ginny's problem Mrs. Weasley finally gave in.

Hermione went first disappearing in a burst of green flames from the Weasley's fireplace followed by Ginny. When Ginny arrived in Professor McGonagall's office she found them both waiting for her.

Hermione was showing McGonagall the letter from Dumbledore.

"Well, I suppose if Professor Dumbledore gave you that letter he meant it. Can you tell me what you're looking for? Perhaps I could help since Madam Pince is away visiting her brother's family."

"It's a little difficult to explain without undoing something Professor Dumbledore wanted to be kept secret" Hermione said not wanting to tell McGonagall what had happened especially since she might tell Dumbledore and he might come and erase their memories again.

Ginny broke in, "Professor we'll have to ask you to promise not to tell anyone else about us being here, not even Professor Dumbledore until we're ready; we want to sort of surprise him."

"You're doing something to surprise the Headmaster." she asked.

"It's not exactly what we're doing that will surprise him;" Ginny continued "I meant we're hoping to finish something that Professor Dumbledore got us started on when he talked to us about it last year at Grimmauld Place. We think maybe we can finish it before school resumes in September. That we found a solution so soon is what will surprise him."

"I see," said McGonagall "well I promise not to tell him unless you two get into some type of trouble. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and your brother are notorious for getting into trouble. I hope they're not dragging you into their plans Miss Weasley."

Hermione answered her, "No Professor I'm not. So will it be alright for us to head to the library now."

"Yes, yes," she said "go along so I can get back to my own work; but you have to be gone from Hogwarts before dark. Students are not allowed to be in the halls at night whether it's winter or summer."

Hermione and Ginny spent the morning looking through books on memory and erasing it but found nothing about mental connections forming because if it.

"I'm hungry, let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat," Ginny said "then we can come and look some more."

They went down to the basement hall where Hermione tickled to pear in the picture of a bowl of fruit. It turned into a knob and she pulled the door to the kitchen open. They didn't get three steps inside before half a dozen house elves approached and asked. "What can we get for you mistresses?"

"Just some food," Hermione said "anything at all for me; Ginny do you want anything special?"

"Anything will be fine." Ginny said. "Harry wants to know if Dobby is here."

"Yes, mistress he is cleaning on the fifth floor; do you wish to speak to him?"

"Yes please." Ginny said.

"You still sense Harry's thoughts even more than five hundred miles away?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Ginny answered "but there not as strong. I've been blocking him out while we were in the library but he is there in the back of my mind even here."

Dobby appeared with a crack and said, "Mistress Granger, mistress Weasley, Dobby is happy to see you. Master Harry Potter is here also but I don't see him."

"Harry is not here," Ginny said "but he wanted me to ask you to do a favor for him."

"Harry Potter is here!" He looked strangely at Ginny and said. "Dobby can feel his presence."

Hermione also looked at Ginny as Ginny said, "Dobby, there is a new house elf that just arrived at Hogwarts this past month. "

"Yes, Dobby said "Kreacher, Harry Potter's elf."

"Yes," Ginny said "Harry wants you to watch Kreacher and if he tries to leave Hogwarts of does anything else odd you are to tell Harry immediately."

Dobby said, "Harry Potter ordered Kreacher to come here and work in the kitchen. Kreacher must obey his master."

Ginny went on, "Well yes, but Harry wants to be sure; so will you tell Harry if Kreacher doesn't obey."

"Yes!"he answered "Dobby is always happy to help Harry Potter."

He looked at Ginny again and said, "Harry Potter, you are trying to trick Dobby, you are here in disguise and can call Kreacher yourself and check on him."

Ginny looked puzzled but Hermione said, "Ginny call Kreacher and give him an order."

Ginny called out, "Kreacher come here."

Crack, Kreacher appeared, "Master called Kreacher? But Kreacher does not see master only the mudblood and blood traitor girls."

Kreacher looked at Ginny again. "Master tries to fool Kreacher. Master pretends to be someone else but Kreacher knows."

Under his breath Kreacher continued to mumble, "Miserable master, Kreacher is ashamed to have such a master. A master that is friends with mudbloods and…"

Ginny interrupted him by yelling, "Kreacher, stop talking! You will not call people blood traitors or mudbloods. You will stay ay Hogwarts and work in the kitchen. Your master orders it."

"Yes master," Kreacher hears and will obey." And under his breath he added Kreacher will obey because he must but Kreacher is still ashamed to have..."

Ginny yelled again, "Kreacher get out of my sight and back to work."

With a crack he was gone.

Hermione said, "That was very interesting. Let's eat; I want to get back to the library. That gave me a new idea to check on."

As they ate they talked about what it was like for Harry and Ginny to feel the other person's emotions and know their thoughts. Hermione kept asking Ginny to explain it in more detail.

Finally Hermione asked outright, "How does it feel having Harry's orgasm on top of yours? I'm sorry, I know we said we wouldn't ask about those things but I just can't imagine how that would feel and you know me; I want to know about everything. You don't have to answer."

Ginny looked at her and said, "I understand; I would be curious if I heard it was happening to someone else.

It's hard to describe. I get a feeling in a part of my body I don't even have; but when it is happening my mind tells me I do have a penis and the feeling is real even though I know its Harry's penis where the orgasm is actually happening.

To tell the truth Harry's orgasm isn't nearly as good as my own. Harry knows it to. He said a couple of times he didn't know sex was so wonderful for a girl. I don't know if all girl orgasms are better than all boy orgasms; since Harry and I are the only people this happens to I guess nobody will ever know for sure."

They were finished eating and as they left the kitchen Hermione said, Ginny, you head back to the library; I want to make a quick stop first. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Do you have another idea?" Ginny asked "Tell me."

"I got a crazy idea." Hermione said. "But I don't know if I can pull it off and I don't want to get you in trouble if I am caught trying it. Remember McGonagall asked if I was getting you involved in trouble and I told her no. If it works I'll tell you all about it. So I'll meet you in the library in a few minutes. Okay?"

Actually it was a half an hour before Hermione arrived in the library. Ginny asked, "Well, did it work?"

"Oh, I just got started." Hermione said "I won't know if it works for at least a month. Now let's look in the restricted section for books on being possessed.

It was after five when Hermione and Ginny with a handful of books went back to Professor McGonagall's office to take the flue network back to the Burrow.

"Did you two find what you were looking for?" she asked.

"Perhaps, Professor." Hermione said. "I won't be sure until I go over these books. Thank you for letting us use the library."

"I trust you will return those books when you are finished." McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor, of course." Hermione said. "We left a note for Madam Pince with the list of the books we are taking."

They said good-by and Ginny and Hermione stepped into the fireplace one at a time to return to the Burrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII – However Bad You Think It Is; It's Worse

When the girls got back to the Burrow Harry and Ron wanted to know what they had found, but Hermione said, "Tonight after dinner, it will take some time to tell you and Mrs. Weasley will have dinner ready soon."

Ginny and Hermione took the library books up to their room and Hermione put them on the floor next to her bed. Then she asked, "Ginny, in the kitchen at Hogwarts, was that you talking to Dobby and Kreacher or was it Harry talking through you."

"Harry was telling me what to say if that's what you mean." Ginny said. "Why?"

"Both Dobby and Kreacher thought you were Harry in disguise." Hermione said. "I don't think they, especially Kreacher, would respond to you relaying Harry's words. You two don't just have a connection between your minds both of your minds are in both of your heads at the same time."

"Is that important?" Ginny asked. Is it any worse than being connected?"

"Yes, "Hermione said "to both of you questions. It's more like possession. Harry is possessing you and you are possessing him at the same time. I'll explain more after dinner when the boys are there."

At dinner Mrs. Weasley asked how the trip to Hogwarts went and if Hermione learned anything. When Hermione hesitated telling her, she became worried and said, "I hope nothing else is wrong but after you left for Hogwarts I felt I should let Arthur know about it. I sent him a message and he sent a message back that he will be home earlier than usual today and he wants to meet with all of you when he gets here. I think you better be prepared to explain why you needed to go there and what you learned to both of us."

Just then Mr. Weasley did arrive and he joined in the meal without saying more than hello. When everyone was done and the table cleared Mr. Weasley started to talk by saying, "The Minister of Magic called me to his office this morning. It seems I did too good of a job convinced my friend Hopkins that I was telling the truth about knowing two people who had their memories erased and have a mental connection since then.

It seems because of present circumstances and what happened in the Department of Mysteries; the minister gave orders that any and all odd occurrences and rumors are to be reported to his office. Hopkins went to some people in Magical Theory at the Department of Mysteries and told them the story I told him. I believe because they knew that you Harry are friends with my family; they put two and two together and they suspect you are one of the people who have this mind connection. Whatever the reason, they went to the minister who then called me.

I tried telling the minister it wasn't you but he insists on sending a team from Magical Theory to talk to these two friends of mine tomorrow morning. Now we have to decide what to do. Do we admit it is you and Ginny or not?

If I don't provide the two people I said can read each other's minds Scrimgeour told me not to bother to come back to work because he doesn't need fear mongers or liars at the ministry.

Do we send for Dumbledore? I'm not sure he could do anything to stop the ministry people and he may erase your memories again.

Harry, Ginny, I'm afraid the two of you two will have to decide and you don't have much time to think about it."

Hermione spoke up, "I'm afraid I have more bad news that everyone needs to hear first."

She and Ginny took turns describing what happened with Dobby and Kreacher at Hogwarts; then Hermione told them her conclusion. "Harry and Ginny's minds are not just connected. Each of their minds are in both of their bodies at the same time; they are possessing each other.

I couldn't find anything that makes me think having your memory erased could do that. What happened has no precedent in any book I can find. Here is the bad part and this is just my guess for now. Harry told me when Voldemort tried to kill him as a baby; when Voldemort's body was destroyed; Voldemort transferred some of his powers to Harry."

"Yes," Harry said "that's what Dumbledore told me. He said it was why I could feel Voldemort's emotions and why he could plant false thoughts in my head like …. Like the vision of Sirius being tortured."

"Now everyone think." Hermione continued "In the Chamber of Secrets Voldemort was trying to kill Ginny; to use her life to bring himself back. Harry said the body Tom Riddle was forming got destroyed when Harry stabbed the diary; could the same thing have happened to Ginny? Could Tom Riddle have transferred some of his powers to her? I think so because Tom Riddle was actually possessing Ginny at the time. That would have made their minds even closer than Harry and Voldemort were.

Magical powers come from the mind. If Voldemort transferred powers doesn't that mean he transferred part of his mind to both Harry and Ginny? If part of his mind is in each of them sharing their minds; then aren't they also sharing each other's mind?

Nobody said a word for quite a while as they considered what Hermione had said. Harry and Ginny shared their thoughts; both extremely worried over the idea Voldemort might be sharing their minds.

Finally Mr. Weasley said, "All of this is just a guess. You said that right. We don't know that it's true."

"Yes," Hermione said "but it's logical. Harry and Ginny are the only two people to survive Voldemort trying to kill them. Voldemort's body was destroyed in both cases. Harry and Ginny are the only two people known to share minds. Res ipsa loquitur."

Everyone said together, "What?"

"It a Latin phrase from Magical Law." Hermione said. "It means "It speaks for itself" it's so logical it doesn't need further explanation. Still, it's only a guess. Ginny and I brought a number of books from Hogwarts mostly dark magic books from the restricted section. I will go over them as fast as I can as look for anything that might relate to Harry and Ginny's condition."

"Alright then," Mr. Weasley said "the team from Magical Theory will be here around nine tomorrow morning. Harry, Ginny I suggest you take part of the night from other pursuits and discuss what you want to do. I will be here to talk with you if you if you want me. I guess that's all I have to say. Anyone have anything to add?"

Nobody spoke and after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left Harry asked, "Any suggestions?"

"I'm still against bringing Dumbledore into it." Ginny said "We're almost positive he will erase our memories again. And we can't let my father get fired. We told him it was okay to ask his friend. We knew there was a chance we would be discovered so I think we should talk to the team from the ministry. I know Harry agrees because I hear his thoughts. What do you two have to say?"

Ron said, "I don't know; only you two know how this affects you and can decide what to do."

Hermione added, "That's true; but also if I'm right and part of Voldemort is in your heads maybe these people from the ministry can help get rid of him. If anyone knows about possession people in Magical Theory will. I'm sure you two don't want Voldemort to stay with you for the rest of your lives. If I'm right I mean."

"Okay," Harry said "when they get here tomorrow Ginny and I will talk with them and then we play it by ear. We don't leave here and no tests that may harm us or our memories. If they don't agree we refuse to cooperate."

Harry and Ron went to their room and Harry got clean clothes and a robe before going back to Ginny's room. He passed Hermione in the hall on her way to Ron's room with her dressing gown and tomorrow's clothes.

Hermione asked as they passed, "Mrs. Weasley catch you in Ginny's robe this morning? She saw me in Ron's old ratty robe."

"No, it was Mr. Weasley." Harry said "Talk about being embarrassed. Good night Hermione."

"Good night Harry."

For the first time in several nights Harry and Ginny's sex was restricted to one passionate episode with some hours of talking about what to expect tomorrow followed by some decent sleep in preparation for the unknown.

Ron and Hermione also did more talking than normal about their friends' problems and also decided they needed some rest in case Ginny and Harry needed their help tomorrow.

Harry and Ginny were coming out of the shower as Ron and Hermione were going in and Hermione asked, "Are you two ready for today."

"As ready as we can be."Harry said. "Don't forget Ginny and I know each other's thoughts so we can plan and react faster than they can."

After breakfast Ron and Hermione helped clear the table and do the dishes so Ginny and Harry could make last minute plans. At five of nine two men arrived at the edge of the Fidielius charm that guarded the Burrow. Mr. Weasley met them along with Bill whom they couldn't see because he was under a disillusionment charm. After insisting they surrender their wands Mr. Weasley brought them into the sitting room where Harry and Ginny were sitting.

"Mr. Potter," one of the men said "we suspected this might be about you. I'm Ian MacDonnell, Magical Theory Department and this is my associate Clive Smedley. And this young lady with you is?"

"Ginny Weasley," Harry said "my girlfriend."

"And Arthur's daughter if I'm not mistaken." Smedley said.

"Yes. Ginny answered.

MacDonnell turned to the others and said, "If you please we would like to speak to the subjects together first and later we will need another room so we can separate them. Would everyone else please leave now?"

The two men got out several pieces of parchment and half a dozen quills arranging them on the table. MacDonnell took Harry to one side and started asking general questions like his age, birthday, education, and so forth. Smedley did the same to Ginny on the other side of the room. When they were both finished Harry sat on the divan next to Ginny and MacDonnell said, Explain in your own words exactly what you thing is happening to each of you."

Ginny thought to Harry, "You talk; you've had more experience explaining weird things."

Harry started, "Well about four days ago after I arrived here Ginny and I started feeling each other's emotions."

"That's hardly unusual for a teenage boy and girl." said Smedley.

"I don't mean it like that. Harry said I mean I could feel what was in her mind and she could feel what was in my mind. Strong emotions at first but later we started getting general feelings and eventually we started hearing each other's thoughts. Now we can talk to each other without speaking."

"I went to Hogwarts yesterday." Ginny said. "That more than five hundred miles from here and Harry and I could speak mentally as if we were sitting as close as we are now."

"Well we'll see about that right now." MacDonnell said with a smirk on his face. "Clive will take Miss Weasley to another room for a little test. Is there a place we can use?"

Ginny smirked back at him and asked, "How far do you want to go? Perhaps back to Hogwarts."

"Clive gave her an annoyed look and said, "That won't be necessary another room in the house will be fine."

"My bedroom then," Ginny said "it is two flights up."

The men pulled two large clocks out of the box and compared the times on the clocks. Then Clive and Ginny left for her bedroom with one of the clocks and some quills and parchment."

MacDonnell told Harry, "During the test don't speak out loud; not a word. I will show you a piece of parchment with a word or picture on it and you will have to tell Miss Weasley by your mental connection, if you can, what it is. She will not be allowed to speak either. She will point to the correct word or picture from the same collection of words and pictures that Clive will show her. Then we will repeat it with her telling you and you pointing it out from my selections.

Do you understand?"

Harry said, "Yes. Then he added Ginny said she does to. Clive has explained it and they're ready to start."

MacDonnell smiled and said, "Of course they are; but we will wait until the appropriate time."

Mac Donnell was watching a large clock he had set on the table. Suddenly he held up a paper with the word "dragon" written on it. In her bedroom Ginny pointed to a paper with the word dragon on it among a set of six papers with words that Smedley had placed on the table. He had been looking at the clock on the table and he wrote down the time.

MacDonnell watched the clock then he showed Harry a picture of the Minister of Magic and Ginny pointed to it on the table in her room. This went on for a half an hour without a word. Then for another half hour Ginny sent Harry thoughts and he pointed to the display MacDonnell had set on the table in the sitting room.

"We're finished for now." MacDonnell said. "Miss Weasley and Clive will be back in a moment."

"They'll be a while." Harry said. "Clive asked to use the loo across from Ginny's room. I'll let you know when they're coming."

MacDonnell looked at Harry and said, "Clive and I didn't want to come here because we were sure this story was phony, some one's idea of a joke. The Minister of Magic ordered us. But all your choices were correct and your time was as fast as I could measure with my clock; and I presume Clive will say the same about Miss Weasley. You're telling the truth; you can read each other's minds."

"You can ask Clive about Ginny yourself; they're on the way. And yes we're telling the truth; but this is more than reading minds."

As soon as they walked into the room Smedley said, "She was perfect and faster than my clock could measure."

"Yes, Potter to." said MacDonnell. "Now what do we do? We thought it was fake and haven't made any plans."

"We have to tell Scrimgeour first, and they have to come in to the ministry for more testing." Smedley said.

"No," Harry and Ginny said together. "You may have to report you findings to Scrimgeour but we stay here."

"But we need to do more tests." MacDonnell said.

"Do them here." Harry said. "And tell nobody but Scrimgeour. You two know my story I presume?"

"Yes of course." they both said.

Harry looked at them and said, "If I come to the ministry for tests do you think it will stay a secret? And if it becomes public that Ginny is my girlfriend and she knows what I am thinking how long will it take before Voldemort and his Death Eaters try to capture her to get to me."

Both men shuddered when Harry said Voldemort.

"Also we don't believe we would be safe at the ministry." Harry added.

"The ministry is the safest place in Great Britain." Mac Donnell said. "And the Department of Mysteries is the safest place in the ministry."

Harry and Ginny both started to laugh. Harry asked, "Have you repaired all the damage from last month's incursion."

MacDonnell looked at Harry and said, "That report in the Daily Prophet was mostly lies."

"Lies!" Harry said "So a couple of hundred prophecies weren't broken right on their shelves in the Hall of Prophecies?"

Ginny said, "I guess you repaired all the time turners to. Oh, and the tank with the brains; has it been repaired? Not to mention the brains themselves that were splashing all over the floor."

"What about all the spell blast damage in the Death Chamber? That's been fixed to?" Harry asked looking at the two men.

"How do you two even know of all these places much less those details?" MacDonnell asked.

"We were there;" Ginny said. "along with about ten of our friends and a dozen Death Eaters; not to mention Voldemort himself. Who did they tell you did all that damage, pixies?"

"Actually," MacDonnell said, "we weren't officially told anything but we saw the damage when we arrived to work the next day. Tell us, what actually happened?"

"Sorry," Harry said "but that's the only thing we agree on with the ministry; the fewer people that know what happened there the better. So don't you tell us it's the safest place we could be."

"What makes you think you are safer here?" Smedley asked. "Because you took our wands? We could be Death Eaters using Polyjuice potion, we could have poison on us, or some deadly plant or animal that will kill you over night. You wouldn't even know."

"Before my father brought you through the Fidelius charm you were both checked thoroughly for all those things." Ginny said. "We're not stupid. We didn't escape from Voldemort and his Death Eaters by being careless."

"Ginny's brother Bill has been a curse breaker at Gringotts for years." Harry said. "While you were outside with Mr. Weasley, Bill was nearby under a disillusionment charm, and he checked for all the things you mentioned. He's very good at his job and would have killed you if he found anything wrong. So all in all we feel safer here and we will stay here. You can come to ask more questions, or not, as you please. The rules are you two only since you already know how to get past the Fidelius charm and you are searched and surrender your wands each time. Take it or leave it"

The two men looked at each other and both nodded. MacDonnell said, "We accept your terms. Two people reading each other's minds like that is unprecedented and it must be studied."

Harry said, "I was telling you before, this is about more than reading minds. Ginny's mind and my mind are in two places at once; her head and my head at the same time. Our friend thinks it's a type of possession."

He went on to tell them of Hermione's suspicions about Voldemort causing it and the house elves reactions. The two men listened intently until he finished.

"It sounds impossible," MacDonnell said "but given the proof of our test and the story of your life I am inclined to believe what you say."

Smedley agreed and added, "It means we can not plan any more tests until we do research into the theory of what Mr. Potter told us. That will take some time; if we can actually find anything. I admit I've never heard of anything like this."

MacDonnell said, "We will contact you next week after we have come up with a plan of what to do next. Thank you both. Will one of you please show us to the edge of the Fidelius charm and return our wands."

Both Harry and Ginny took them out. When they got back to the kitchen Ron was there eating a piece of pie Mrs. Weasley had baked earlier. Ginny got a piece for Harry and one for herself and they told Ron what happened.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Ron said. "She said she had something to do and left. I guess she's reading some of those books you two brought back."

When the pie was finished they went up to the girl's bedroom but Hermione wasn't there. They checked the twin's room, Ron's room, and then every other room but Hermione was nowhere to be found. Mrs. Weasley was doing laundry but said she hadn't seen Hermione since MacDonnell and Smedley asked everyone to leave the sitting room.

"Do you think she went out?" Harry asked.

"Out in the yard; or out like back to Hogwarts?" Ron said.

"She knows not to go far without telling someone so she must be in the yard." Ginny said.

They went out the back door and Hermione was walking back toward the house.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I just fancied a walk." she said. What do we do now, talk more?"

"I feel like a break." Harry said "Shall we swim?"

"It's a little cool and cloudy today" Ginny said "how about a little Quidditch?"

Hermione reluctantly agreed and they spent a few hours playing two on two. After dinner Mrs. Weasley found work for all of them. Later they got an hour rest before Mr. Weasley returned and wanted to hear about the test session. After eating and cleaning up they all went to Ron's room to talk.

The talk session was short since there was little new to discuss until Hermione found something in her stack of books or the men from the ministry contacted them. That night and the next few days went slowly. Hermione spent a lot of time reading in the twin's room where she wouldn't be disturbed but Ginny noticed she disappeared into the yard at least once every day, sometimes twice. Harry, Ron, and Ginny played Quidditch since the weather remained too cool to swim and sometimes to take a break from reading Hermione joined them for a two on two match.

An owl arrived from MacDonnell saying they had made no progress finding information about Harry and Ginny's condition. It was going slowly because, keeping their promise to tell nobody, they were doing all the searching themselves. They would need another week at least.

They all got a break from being stuck at the Burrow when their Hogwarts' letters arrived and with Hagrid as a guard they got to go to Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies. Fred and George's shop was magnificent and an incident with Draco Malfoy brought Harry's mind back to reality for a while. Soon they were back in the Burrow and would be there until school started.

Several more days went by and Ginny noticed Hermione continued to sneak off every day but also Hermione had become more morose with each passing day. She seemed to be jumpy whenever someone talked to her. Finally Ginny felt she had to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing." Hermione answered.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny said I've known you for four years; I can tell something is wrong. Did you find something bad about Harry's and my problem?"

"No." she said as she started crying. "Ginny, I think I'm pregnant."

"What!" Ginny said. "How?"

Hermione continued to cry but gave Ginny an exasperated look.

Ginny said, "Of course I know how you got pregnant, I meant I thought you were using the anti pregnancy charm like I am. You don't mean it doesn't work all the time? Should I be worried to?"

"No it's safe; but one night I was upset and I forgot to use it. You told me about your dream last year where you said you liked when Harry buggered you and I heard other girls say they liked it.

The day we were swimming and lost our bathing suits I talked with Ron about buggering me; I told him I'd like to try it sometime. That night I had second thoughts about it and I started crying. Ron said it was okay if I didn't want to do it and it took a while but after I calmed later that night we had vaginal sex twice before I actually let him bugger me. It never occurred to me that I forgot the charm until four days ago when I missed my period."

"Four days late isn't that long." Ginny said. "You may just be late; you can't be sure you're pregnant."

"I'm not sure," Hermione said "but I'm very regular; I've never been more than two days late since I started getting my period. What will I do if I am pregnant and can't go back to Hogwarts?"

Ginny had no answer but she managed to get Hermione calmed down.

"Have you told Ron?" Ginny asked.

"No, I want to be sure first." Hermione said. "I'll wait another week. Ginny you can't tell anyone; not Ron and not your mother. Promise."

"Of course." Ginny said. "And if you want to talk anytime or you need anything you can count on me. Are you and Ron still having sex every night?"

"Hermione answered, "Yes, I didn't want him to start asking why I didn't want to. Besides, I do want to, I still enjoy it and now it looks like I don't have to be afraid of getting pregnant from it."

Ginny asked, "Are you still using the charm before you do it? If you're not pregnant already you don't want to take a chance of becoming pregnant now."

"I know." Hermione said "I use it every night and will continue to until I'm sure."

About noon that day the weather finally changed. The sun was out for the first time in a week and the temperature went up to eighty.

"Let's go swimming this afternoon." Ron said. "Time for a break from Quidditch."

Harry and Ginny were for it but Hermione said, "I don't have a bathing suit. My bikini was torn to badly and the material is so delicate your mother said she couldn't fix it."

"Ginny don't you have another suit you could let Hermione use?" Ron asked.

"No," Ginny said "she's bigger than me and the yellow one I wear is the only one that will even fit me. Don't forget I didn't buy one last year because we were at Grimmauld Place."

Can't you just wear shorts and a tee?" Harry asked. "We're not going to a public beach. Nobody will care if you're in fashion."

It took some convincing but eventually Hermione agreed to swim and the girls went to their room to get ready. Ron and Harry only needed five minutes to change so they were waiting in the kitchen when the girls came down.

Since they already ate they headed to the pond with two blankets. The boys spread the blankets near enough that they could talk without yelling. Ron and Harry kicked off their trainers and pulled their tees over their heads and headed into the water. Ginny took off her trainers, tee, and shorts but waited for Hermione who after taking her trainers off just stood there.

"This is it." she said. "The oldest tee and pair of shorts I have. I really don't feel comfortable like this. When I get wet Harry will be able to see my bra and panties through the wet clothes. I mean Ron seeing me is one thing but letting other boys leer at me?"

"I hate to say it Hermione but as smart as you are your thinking is a little odd and you're somewhat of a prude. You wore that skimpy bikini in front of Harry and didn't worry about him leering at you. Then your bikini fell off and you were naked in front of Harry. You laughed about it and chased after Ron; but now you're afraid Harry may see your underwear through your clothes.

Harry is as much a brother to you as Ron is to me." Ginny said. He won't leer at you any more than Ron would leer at me. I know you didn't grow up with a brother but believe me in everyday life I have seen all my brothers in their underwear or less; and they have seen me.

Living in the country we grew up with a different attitude from kids in the city. Until a few years ago we never wore bathing suits when we swam here. Skinny dipping was the norm. In fact the only reason we ever started wearing bathing suits was when the boys started bringing their friends over. Mom and dad insisted. Sex is a normal part of life not something to be shy about or ashamed of. I don't mean having sex in front of other people I mean noticing the opposite sex.

Besides why did you buy that bikini if it wasn't to have boys look at you? You're beautiful and you should want boys to look at you. How would the human race keep going if boys didn't look at girls and become attracted?"

"Well, yes your right," Hermione said "but somehow in my mind this is different; a bikini is made to wear in public and underwear is something private. I guess it doesn't make sense but that's how I feel."

Harry thought to Ginny, "What's taking you girls so long come in the water?"

Ginny thought back, "Hermione thinks if she gets her clothes wet you will ogle her because her bra and panties will show through the wet clothes."

Harry laughed and thought back, "Tell her to take her bra and panties off. I don't care what she wears and I'm pretty sure Ron wouldn't mind."

Ginny thought back, "Tell Ron about Hermione and ask him if he would mind swimming like we did in the old days."

"What does that mean?" Harry said

"Ron will know," Ginny said "just do what I asked."

Harry told Ron and Ron laughed. "Is Ginny serious?" he said.

"Yes," Harry answered "I can tell she is; but she's hiding something from me. She's getting better at covering what she is thinking when she wants to surprise me."

Ron took a deep breath and went under water for a few seconds then popped up holding his shorts in his hand. "You're out in the country now Harry; for years we never wore clothes to swim. Our parents made us start when Bill and Charlie's friends started visiting. Mom still considers you and Hermione as guests so better not mention this around her. Tell Ginny its okay with me if she can get Hermione to agree."

Harry passed Ron's answer to Ginny then hesitated. He was never naked in front of a girl until that first night with Ginny. Letting Hermione see him naked never occurs to him but Ron and Ginny didn't seem to worry about it so he slipped Dudley's old shorts off and both boys swam close enough to the shore to throw their suits on to the grass. In the mean time Ginny unhooked her top and peeled off her bottoms as she told Hermione what they planned to do.

Hermione seemed scandalized and said, "Ginny, I didn't want Harry to see my bra and panties; now you want me to get naked in front of him."

Ginny laughed and said, "I just reminded you that you were naked in front of Harry that day our bathing suits came off and you laughed about it, this will be no different."

"That was an accident." Hermione said in a whiney voice "This would be getting naked on purpose."

"Harry won't even look at you;" Ginny said "if he ogles anyone it will be me. You may have Ron eye you up, but that shouldn't bother you. You have a big city attitude, you're in the country now and we're back to the good old days."

She waded into the water to join Ron and Harry and said, "Come in or sit there by yourself; it's your choice."

Hermione stood there with her mouth open. Everyone else got naked so fast she couldn't grasp it. Then she thought to herself, "In the five years since I've known Harry and Ron I've done a lot of things I never would have even thought of doing before I met them and I think I am better for it. Ginny's right I am a prude. Then she yelled out loud, "When in Rome!" and she stripped and waded in with the others.

They spent the afternoon like that. They would swim a while, lay in the sun a while, and use the rope swing which Harry finally mastered after doing several belly flops; then do it all again. Hermione realized that she never thought of checking Harry out and when he looked at her it was at her face as they talked. By late afternoon she was perfectly comfortable being naked. For a while she even forgot she might be pregnant.

Ron and Ginny introduced Harry and Hermione to a water game called "Chicken Fighting". Harry ducked under water and Ginny climbed on him so she was sitting on his shoulders; then he stood up. Hermione did the same with Ron. Then with the boys trying to keep their balance in chest deep water the girls tried to pull or knock the other team down.

The next morning Mrs. Weasley had work for all of them and Hermione was back in a good mood. After lunch when Ron and Harry suggested swimming again Hermione refused. "I have to get reading those books." She said. It doesn't seem we can depend on the ministry people for help; it's been two weeks and they have nothing."

The boys kept insisting she could read in the evening and finally Hermione asked Ginny if they could talk. "My period started this morning." Hermione said.

"Wonderful," Ginny replied "I guess that's a lot of worry off your shoulders."

"Yes," Hermione said "but I can't go swimming, especially naked."

"Just tell the boys why, they'll understand; at least Ron will my father told him about girl's periods in their sex talk. I'm afraid Harry knows almost nothing about girls' bodies and such. I always have to explain things to him. In fact, my period is due any day and after you told me yesterday about yours being late I think I better explain it to him so he won't panic if it starts while we're in bed together."

"Ginny, I can't talk to boys about sex like that. It seems easy for you. But swimming naked yesterday was hard enough for me, even if I did get comfortable after a while." Hermione said. "I could never talk to boys about having my period. I don't know how you can talk with Harry about it.

When we were trying to figure out what was happening to you two a few weeks ago, I had Harry tell me about the first time you two had sex. Remember you gave me your version first. He asked me what a girl's hymen was and I could barely get the words out. Then he asked if a girl's orgasm is always better than a boy's and I couldn't say anything."

"I know about that." Ginny said "He said you told him to ask me. We talked about it but now that we feel each other's orgasms he knows mine are stronger and better than his."

Ginny sighed, "I suppose I could tell them for you so they'll stop asking you to go swimming. We can play Quidditch for a few days; like I said I'm due any time now."

Another owl from MacDonnell came, again saying they were unable to find any useful information, but it also asked Harry and Ginny to reconsider letting someone else see them. The ministry had a person good at Legimency. If he could look into their minds he might find a clue.

Though they talked it over Harry and Ginny did not want their minds examined by a stranger so Harry wrote back that they would consider it; after all that was one of the options they thought of when they first realized what was happening.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII – What's Mine Is Yours and What's Yours Is Mine

Nearly a month had passed since Harry's arrival and tomorrow was his birthday. Mrs. Weasley made plans for a party and Ginny made her own plans based on her dream from Grimmauld Place. She and Harry had begun to have oral sex after the first couple of days but Harry hadn't buggered her as of yet. For his birthday she was going to please him in every way she could think of starting at midnight.

As they got dressed for bed Hermione asked, "Do you have anything special planned for Harry's birthday tomorrow?"

"Can you read my mind to?" Ginny said. "I was just thinking about that. Yes I have plans and I'm hoping my period doesn't interfere."

"You told me your period was due a week ago." Hermione said. "Are you that late?"

"Yes." Ginny said "But I'm not worried; in fact I've been thinking about that since you told me about you being so late. I wonder if using the anti-pregnancy charm has affected our periods, delaying them. Did the book you got it from say anything about that? Some day I want to have Harry's babies and I don't want to be using a spell that might affect my chance of getting pregnant when we are ready to."

"No," Hermione said "the book didn't say that but it might cause some changes. Muggle girls take a potion called a birth control pill to prevent getting pregnant and it affects their cycle. I suppose a spell could do the same."

"How do you know about muggle girl birth control?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, my mother explained it. The night Dumbledore asked me to go live with your family she talked with me and wanted to get me those pills. I've been telling her for years that I fancied Ron and even though I never said I was thinking of having sex with him I guess mom figured if we lived together for months it might happen.

I explained to her about the anti- pregnancy spell. When she asked why I know such a spell I almost died of embarrassment trying to tell her about Viktor and why I went looking for it in the first place. I think she still doesn't believe that as a witch, I can do the things I tell her about. After all I can't show her what I can do because I'm not allowed to use magic at home. Even after I told her all about the spell preventing pregnancy she still wanted me to get those muggle pills."

Hermione left for Ron's room and Harry arrived ready for bed. After using the loo they got undressed and into bed naked, as they did every night, kissing and cuddling. When the clock reached midnight Ginny sung happy birthday to him then said, "I know everyone will sing at the party tomorrow but I wanted us to have a private party first."

She kissed her way from his lips down his neck to his nipples which she teased for a few minutes licking and sucking on them to arouse him. Then she worked her way to his penis which she licked until he came in her mouth. She trembled with him as she felt his orgasm.

"That's just starters." she said. "In the next twenty-four hours I'm going to wear you out Mr. Potter."

After a fifteen minutes with more kissing and cuddling Ginny began to rub Harry's penis. It didn't take long for him to get another erection. This time Ginny positioned herself over him rubbing her opening against the head of his penis to tease him. Feeling his thoughts in her mind she knew exactly when to start lowering herself guiding his shaft into her slick excited opening. She rocked back and forth slowly building her own orgasm. When she felt him ready to climax she speeded up so they reached their orgasms together. They both passed out from the double pleasure and she lay on top of him until Harry revived and gently rolled her off next to him.

After passing out they were tired, a little longer break was required before Harry was ready for sex again. Ginny was patient and finally Harry initiated it by starting to rub Ginny's breasts and suck her nipples. Harry stimulated her to three orgasms before mounting Ginny in the missionary position and taking them both to another double orgasm managing not to pass out this time.

"Being in each other's minds has advantages." Ginny said as she lingered in the feeling of the orgasm. "No other couple can possibly enjoy sex as much as we can."

"I agree." Harry said. "If we could learn to block out each other's thoughts when it's necessary to concentrate like when we're doing something separately I would say let's keep this connection. I'm just worried that if I'm attacked again that you will feel my pain as much as you feel my pleasure. And I can't afford to be distracted by your thoughts and emotions at a time like that."

When she felt Harry was ready again Ginny once more began to tease him. As he was getting hard again she said, "Harry, it's time you buggered me. Since my dream last year I thought it would feel good. Some girls say they like it others say it hurts. I want to know will you bugger me now?"

Harry, being as ignorant of sex as he was looked doubtful; but in the last month he learned that Ginny wanted to do and try everything. Her daring personality was part of why he loved her and he could feel in her mind that she really wanted to know how this would feel. "Sure," he said "anything you want; but you'll have to guide me through this."

"I told you," she said as she rolled over onto her stomach "Buggering is when you put your penis in my anus instead of my vagina. Otherwise it's like regular sex. Wet your finger in my vagina first then push it into my anus; slowly so I can get used to it."

Harry did as she said and Ginny groaned as his finger went it so he stopped. He could feel conflict in her mind. It hurt her but it also felt good. He sensed she wanted him to continue so he pushed his finger in farther and started moving it around and in and out slowly as she had said. He sensed more pleasure now than pain especially when his finger was bent down where her anus was against her vagina so he kept rubbing that area. Suddenly all the sense of pain disappeared in her mind and her thoughts told him to insert another finger.

She had a quick sensation of pain as he pushed the second finger in but it was replace rapidly by pleasure again. In a few minutes he got her thought that she was ready for his penis. He had been thinking of the best way to do that since Ginny first asked him and it seemed that with her on her knees legs spread was best.

He lifted her hips and she knew what he wanted so she got into the position he was thinking of and Harry got behind her with the head of his penis in position against her anus. Holding her by the hips he started to push into her. Her anus was even tighter than her vagina and he had to push hard. He could feel it was hurting her again but she still wanted to continue. It took a couple of minutes pushing slowly so not to hurt her too much but he was finally all the way in.

"Now do it!" Ginny thought.

Harry began going out as far as his penis head then back in slowly. Ginny's pain again lessened as her pleasure grew. Harry started to get the feeling in his penis that meant he would ejaculate soon and Ginny was also coming to an orgasm. Harry pumped faster and Ginny rocked on her knees in sync with him. Harry's hips were making slapping noise as he pounded her ass cheeks. He felt her orgasm in his mind and heard her saying "Oh god Harry, don't stop now."

Then he shot his sperm into her and he felt it causing a burning in her but her orgasm was still going and she wanted him to continue. Finally her orgasm faded and Harry to was spent. Ginny fell forward onto her stomach with Harry still on top of her his penis still in her anus.

It was five minutes before they roll over next to each other and Ginny said, "That orgasm wasn't as intense as when we have vaginal sex, but it lasted longer. I want to try it again."

"Not right now I hope." Harry said "I need a break."

She kissed him and they fell asleep holding each other.

When the room got light Harry woke. It was after five and he knew the Weasley's would be getting up soon so he woke Ginny. "Time to shower and get ready for breakfast."

Once in the shower Ginny wasn't finished with Harry. As they soaped each other rubbing their hands all over the other's body Ginny rubbed Harry's penis until he was fully hard. "Come on Mr. Potter," she said "you're not done yet; you have work to do before breakfast."

Ginny turned around and bent over, spreading her legs. She said, "Well maybe you can have a little breakfast; would you like to eat that."

Harry got on his knees and began to lick Ginny's opening from behind. He alternately tickled her clitoris with his tongue and then stuck his tongue as far into her vagina as he could. Ginny wiggled her ass as he continued and when she started to moan he knew she was ready to be penetrated.

He stood up and slid his penis into her slippery waiting vagina. As he humped slowly Ginny said, "In my ass; Bugger me again. I want a slow long lasting orgasm."

Harry obliged her pulling out of her vagina and sticking his penis into her anus; but not slowly like the last time he positioned himself and quickly pushed all the way in until his hips were against her ass cheeks.

Ginny yelled, "Oh that hurt; but I liked it. Hump me now and forget about doing it slow, do it fast, don't let the feeling fade away. And Harry did just that. She held onto the tap as Harry pounded against her. Her orgasm started almost immediately and went on and on. Harry could feel it; it wasn't strong like some of her others but her entire body shivered and his body along with her. It went on for many minutes until they both felt Harry's climax coming. Ginny reached one hand down and rubbed her clitoris raising the level of her orgasm to match Harry's as he finally shot his sperm into her.

They both fell to the floor of the shower but not because they passed out. Their orgasms lingered making them weak in the legs. After about ten minutes the feeling began to fade just as there came a knocking on the door.

Still unable to stand Harry yelled, "We'll be right out." But his voice was so quiet he was sure whoever was knocking didn't hear him. He was always exhausted after vigorous sex but he noticed lately he seemed to be totally drained after he and Ginny both had their orgasms at the same time. Ginny seemed the same and was trying to stand but couldn't. They heard someone rattle the door then "Alohomora" and Ron and Hermione came in.

"Are you two alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." They both answered "Just exhausted."

"It's my birthday," Harry said "and I guess we celebrated a little too much."

By then both Harry and Ginny managed to stand, dry off, and get their robes on. They went to dress and Ron and Hermione showered. When they to were ready everyone went to breakfast.

At breakfast Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked with Ron and Hermione but neither Harry nor Ginny said a word. After ten minutes Hermione shook Harry. "Are you two with us?" she asked.

Harry finally said, "What, sorry I didn't catch that."

"You didn't catch anything for the last ten minutes." Hermione said. "Were you two locked in a mental connection?"

"Not locked," Harry whispered so Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear "but we've been talking about how we are so tired after sex. Are you two like that?"

Both Ron and Hermione said they were tired after sex but not to the point where they couldn't stand for ten minutes.

"It must have something to do with the connection between Ginny and me." Harry said. "As the connection gets stronger it seems to drain more energy from us and we end up more exhausted.

Now what did you ask me before?"

Mrs. Weasley came over and said, "Harry dear, I wanted to know if you would like a special meal for your party tonight? Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur will be here also we asked Hagrid, Lupin, and Tonks to come. Is there anyone else you would like to invite?"

"No," Harry said "I think you have everyone I'm friends with. And anything you make is delicious so don't go to any trouble for me."

Mr. Weasley left for work, Ron and Hermione helped clean up so Harry and Ginny could rest. When everyone was done Hermione insisted she had to go through the stack of books from Hogwarts looking for information about minds being linked so Harry, Ginny, and Ron went out back to practice some Quidditch maneuvers.

It was turning into quite a warm day so Mrs. Weasley packed a hamper about noon they dragged Hermione out of the twins' room to go swimming. For the first time Mrs. Weasley noticed they didn't have bathing suits on as they were leaving the house and Ginny finally confronted her by saying, "Mom, everyone here is family we're fine swimming as we always did as kids."

Mrs. Weasley sniffed but didn't say anything.

At the pond the two couples skinny dipped as usual spreading their blankets on opposite sides of the tree shrub barrier so when not in the water they could do as they pleased in private. Ginny followed he plan having sex with Harry twice, once on the blanket and once in the water after Ron and Hermione had gone behind the shrubs. After rubbing his penis until he was erect she put her arms around his neck and lifted herself up and as Harry stood in the chest deep water she lowered herself onto his shaft. Harry then supported her by putting his hands on her ass cheeks lifting her up and down until both reached their climax.

When the time for Harry's party approached they gathered their things and headed to the Burrow to change. Everyone started to arrive and just before sunset Mrs. Weasley brought out the food.

As they ate it became obvious to Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid that Harry and Ginny were a couple and Ron and Hermione also. Harry admitted this to each of them when they asked but asked that they keep it secret sighting worry about Death Eaters finding out and a trying to attack Ginny. All agreed but only Tonks seemed happy for the two couples.

When everyone finished eating, the candles on the cake were lit, and everyone sang happy birthday to Harry. The cake was cut and served and as they ate cake Harry felt Ginny was up to something. He began to get an erection; Ginny was thinking of sex. Harry tried to block her out realizing she was teasing him as he sat among his friends. She was trying to give him a mental orgasm; daring him to either stay and try to hide what was happening from everyone; or to excuse himself and leave, in which case she would follow him to have actual sex.

He managed to block her for a few minutes but the connection was too strong so he took another route. Harry started to think of her orgasm when he buggered her last night. As he concentrated Ginny began to wiggle about in her chair. Harry was getting close to coming in his pants and he tried to make Ginny give in first; to leave the table or at least stop teasing him. When Ginny started to moan softly he knew he was going to win. She had to quit soon; but then Hermione poked him hard in the ribs and the pain broke the connection.

"Stop it!" she said "You two are embarrassing to be with; everyone is looking at you."

Ginny smiled at that and said, "Sorry everyone but if you can't tease your boyfriend on his birthday what fun would a party be?"

The Weasley family knew what Ginny had been doing and they all laughed except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Ginevra Weasley, I want a word with you right now." Mrs. Weasley said and she took Ginny out into the yard.

Hagrid let the whole thing pass but Tonks and Lupin took Harry aside and demanded an explanation. It seemed a lot of people were learning Harry and Ginny's secret but Harry knew if they were to get help and break this connection even more people might have to let in on it.

Both Lupin and Tonks found Harry's story hard to believe and neither had a suggestion other than to ask Dumbledore. Harry told them why he didn't want Dumbledore to know and both promised not to tell him.

After everyone left Harry and Ron went to Ron's room and Ron said, "I accepted that you and Ginny are together and having sex but to do what you did in public is crude."

"I didn't start it,." Harry said "Ginny did. She isn't afraid or embarrassed to do anything. I think that's why I love her; I never met another girl as daring. I wish we had gotten together years ago. Come on Ron, she almost made me come in my pants in front of everyone; I was embarrassed then but now looking back I have to admit it was a great prank."

Harry smiled and Ron started to laugh. "You should have seen your face." Ron said "I'm sort of sorry Hermione stopped you two; it would have made a great back to school story except for the fact that we can't tell anybody about you two."

"I'm not so sure about that." Harry said "If anymore people find out it won't be much of a secret anyway."

Harry passed Hermione in the hall and when he got to Ginny's room she was already in the bed. "Hurry up Mr. Potter" she said "there is still an hour left of your birthday and I'm not done with you yet. I intend to keep the promise I made to you last night."

The next morning Harry and Ginny were barely moving. No sleep and ten sexual encounters in the past thirty hours took its toll even on young fit teens. Ginny had kept her promise; Harry was worn out.

After breakfast Harry wanted to slip away for a nap but Ginny stopped him. "Harry," she asked "have you noticed that every day Hermione disappears out in the yard? She is gone fifteen or twenty minutes and returns. I asked her what she's doing but all she'll say is she'll tell me when she knows if it works. She went out there a few minutes ago."

They went out but there was no sign of Hermione. "She goes in that direction." Ginny said pointing to some of the out buildings at the far end of the Weasley yard. They walked quietly until they heard a door squeak. Hermione was coming out of a seldom used shed and she froze when she saw them.

"What's up." asked Harry. "Ginny said you've been coming out here for almost a month and you won't tell her why."

"I'm trying an experiment of sorts." Hermione said "Ginny gave me the idea the day we were at Hogwarts. It will be ready in a few days and when I know how it works I'll tell you both but please don't ask me to explain it now; let me have five more days."

Ginny and Harry agreed to wait and the three of them returned to the house to find Ron.

A week of Quidditch, skinny dipping, and sex passed quickly. Nothing was heard from MacDonnell and the ministry and Hermione could not find any useful information.

Then one morning Hermione came in from checking her experiment and said to Harry and Ginny, "It's ready. Ron and I are going to try something tonight and I'll tell you two about it tomorrow morning."

"Have you told Ron you're going to experiment on him?" Ginny asked.

"No," Hermione said "I'll tell him tonight so he doesn't bother me all day asking questions."

Harry knew Hermione wouldn't hurt Ron but he wondered what Ron's reaction would be when it was over tomorrow morning.

That night Hermione went out to the shed after ten and came back with a container about on quart in size but she wouldn't let Ginny see what was in it. She passed Harry in the hall carrying the container in one hand and tomorrow's clothes in the other.

"Good night Harry," she said "I hope to have an interesting story to tell tomorrow."

Harry also said good night and joined Ginny in bed.

When Hermione got to Ron's room she set the container on a table and got undressed joining Ron who was already in bed.

"Ron," she asked "have you talked much with Harry about how he feels Ginny's orgasms and she feels his?"

"Not really." Ron said "He did tell me that Ginny's orgasms are much stronger than his and he wonders if that is true for all girls compared to all boys? He said nobody will ever know because he and Ginny are the only people that ever felt the orgasm from someone of the opposite sex.

Do we have to talk about Harry and Ginny's orgasms? How about if we make some orgasms of our own?"

"That's just what I was planning to do." Hermione said. "I got this idea when Ginny was telling me what Harry told you. I wanted to know what a boy's orgasm feels like so…."

She reached over to the table and said, "I snuck into Snape's supply closet when I was a Hogwarts and all month I've been brewing Polyjuice potion. Let's change into each other for tonight so I can feel what sex is like for you and you can feel what it's like for me."

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "I never heard of anyone switching sexes with Polyjuice potion. Will it work?"

There have been many cases where Aurors disguised themselves as someone of the opposite sex; but I couldn't find any reports of anyone having sex while transformed. You know it won't hurt you and if it works we'll find out if what Harry and Ginny said is true. Wouldn't you like to know how I feel during sex? Maybe you'll have an orgasm many times better than you do as a boy?"

Ron thought of that possibility and said, "Why not, it will make a great back to school story; better than any story Fred and George ever told."

Hermione had two cups in the pocket of her dressing gown and she poured Polyjuice potion in each from the container she brought from the shed.

Looking at Ron she said, "We add a few hairs from each other's head to our cup and take one mouthful. That will transform us for about an hour. If it goes well and we enjoy it we take another sip every hour as long as we want to continue. Are you ready?"

Ron pulled a few hairs from Hermione and she pulled a few of his red hairs. With one last look the dropped the hairs into their cup and the Polyjuice potion roiled and bubbled. Ron's cup turned tan like the color of coffee with cream in it. Hermione's cup was dark red like a glass of wine.

They both picked up their cups and Hermione said, "Remember one mouthful only we may want to have enough to last all night."

They each took one swallow and in seconds the change began. They stood there naked and watched each other.

Ron grew shorter and his red hair got longer as it turned brown. Hermione got taller and her hair seemed to pull back into her head as it turned red. As Ron's body got thinner his breasts grew but not a lot since Hermione was only between a B cup. Hermione's breasts shrank into her chest but her arm and leg muscle began to bulge; Ron was quite strong.

Ron's penis and testicles shrank and finally pulled into his body to take the form of Hermione's tight slit like opening while Hermione grew outward forming a set of testicles and Ron's seven inch long penis.

In less than a minute it looked like Ron and Hermione had simple switched positions.

They each touched themselves, Ron feeling his newly grown breasts and then rubbing the opening to his new vagina. Hermione felt her testicles and new penis and said, "Doesn't all of this rub against your clothes as you walk? It must feel odd."

She leaned in and kissed Ron. "It feels strange in my mind to be kissing a girl; especially myself. I feel like I'm kissing a mirror."

They both lay down on the bed but did nothing. Finally Hermione reached over and rubbed Ron's breasts and felt them stiffen. "Rub my penis." she said.

Ron's eyes opened wide, "I can't touch another boy's penis." he said.

"It's not another boy's penis." Hermione said "It's your penis and you touch it every day. Besides the whole idea of this was for you learn what sex feels like for me and for me to learn what it feels like for you. I hold and rub your penis every night. If we're afraid to touch our own bodies we won't learn much."

Ron took a deep breath and put his hand on Hermione's penis. It felt different than when he held his own penis which didn't seem to make sense because it was his own penis. Maybe it's because of holding it from a different direction he thought or perhaps because he felt the penis with his hand but didn't feel the hand on his penis. All he knew was it felt odd.

"Rub me." Hermione said "Get me hard so we can try sex."

When he was young Ron had masturbated like most other boys and as he began to rub Hermione's penis he thought it's no different than that, it's not another boy's penis. Then he felt something he didn't understand; Hermione's finger rubbing his clitoris. Never having a clitoris before if felt weird but as he was thinking of that the feeling changed to pleasure. He thought, no wonder she likes when I do that; it feels great.

He was so busy thinking of how good he felt he didn't notice that Hermione's penis had stiffened; but she certainly noticed. As it stiffened the feeling Ron was causing in her changed. She was feeling the pleasure a boy feels.

After telling Ron not to think like he was touching another boy's penis she had to force herself to rub Ron's clitoris. It was like having sex with another girl. She knew some of her friends at school, girls and boys, were gay but Hermione never experimented like that, even though there were girls she thought were cute. Perhaps it was because she fancied Ron since she was eleven and spent her time trying to get him to notice her.

She decided it was time to be daring. She told herself rubbing her own clitoris wasn't wrong; just part of learning something. Now it was time to slide her finger into Ron's vagina and she did but slowly so he wouldn't be startled.

Enjoying the stimulation growing in his clitoris Ron didn't notice Hermione's finger as it started into his vagina until he felt pressure. The walls of his vagina had begun squeezing on her finger without Ron thinking about it. By the time he paid attention to it her finger was all the way in. Since Hermione wasn't a virgin there was no pain and Ron thought of what that would have been like for her the first time.

Hermione's fingering of him caused Ron to have a girl's orgasm and he felt the fluid flowing out of his vagina onto Hermione's finger. Harry had been right, it was a hundred times better than any orgasm he had as a boy, he felt it all over his body. When she felt the fluid gush from Ron's vagina she knew it was time. She was going to penetrate her own body as a boy.

Hermione got onto her hands and knees and she rolled Ron onto his back. She thought the missionary position would be easiest to do for her first experience as a boy. "Lift your legs in the air and spread them apart." she told Ron.

She helped him get in the position she wanted for him and she got herself above him. "Guide my penis in with your hand as I lower myself." she said.

Ron grabbed her penis and moved it until he felt it against the opening of his vagina. "Okay he said."

Hermione tried to push lightly into Ron but his vagina was as tight as Hermione's and she found she had to use the weight of Ron's body to penetrate him. He moaned as she forced he way into him until their pubic hair met.

"Pull out and push back in slowly." Ron told her.

She started humping on him and Ron started to moan loudly. "Oh my god." Ron said "It's so good girls should want to have sex all day." Hermione now started to feel the climax of a boy build in her penis. It made her want to go faster and as she did Ron yelled out more, "Yes, yes, Hermione keep going."

He reached another orgasm, his second but it was better and stronger than the first. Ron squealed out loud in Hermione's high pitch voice and his body shook. Then he felt his vagina get warmer as Hermione shot load after load of sperm into him. She was shaking and her muscles were jerking her to slam hard against Ron to drive her penis in deep.

When they were both done they lay next to each other Hermione's arms over Ron.

"Hermione," Ron said "you just filled me with sperm and I didn't do an anti-pregnancy charm before we started. What if I get your body pregnant?"

"It's not my body," she said "it's your body transformed. A girl doesn't get pregnant the second the boy's sperm enters her. It has to move up into her uterus and reach her egg; that takes time. In a few hours when you turn back into your own body any sperm will be pushed out as your penis reforms just like it does when I reverse the anti-pregnancy spell."

"I have to tell Harry about this." Ron said. "Sex as a girl was amazing."

"Don't run off now." Hermione said. Let's have another swallow of Polyjuice and try it again. It got better with practice when I was a girl and you a boy; let's see if we can make it better this way."

Both eagerly took that swallow and returned to the bed. "What do we try now?" Ron asked.

"Oral sex." Hermione said. "We did it as our normal sexes and I want to know how it felt for you to tongue my clitoris and vagina. She moved in the bed so she was on her back and she said, "Get on your hands and knees then move on top of me so your legs are on each side of my head. Then lower yourself until you feel my tongue licking you. Don't flop on me I have to breathe."

Ron did as she asked but when she started to tongue him he found himself with her penis in his face. Like Hermione Ron never experimented with gay sex; though he to knew gay boys and girls. He was having a mental problem thinking about licking his own penis.

Hermione sensed his problem because she had the same thought about tonguing another girl, especially herself. She said, "You're not Ron Weasley, you're Hermione Granger and she's done oral sex on you many times; so think like a girl and get started on me. I want to feel everything you felt every way you felt it for the past six weeks."

Ron thought she's right about this being her body and she did oral sex to me before. She is tonguing her own opening right now and if I want to know how girls feel about sex I have to do this. He stuck out his tongue and licked Hermione's penis. Then again, then he took the head in his mouth and tickled it with his tongue as he remembered Hermione doing it to him when he was in his own body.

Then he forgot what he was doing because Hermione brought him to an orgasm as she stimulated his vaginal area. Again his body felt it all over and he wished he could become a girl any time he wanted to so he could feel these orgasms again. He gushed fluid into her mouth and Hermione said, "I taste pretty good but a little salty just like your sperm. Do boys like the taste of a girl's vagina and lover's lotion, or is it just the excitement of being at a girls sexual parts that make boys want to have oral sex?"

As Ron considered that, Hermione's penis throbbed as Ron continued to suck on it and she shot a load of sperm into Ron's mouth. Caught by surprise he pulled back and spit it out onto the floor. He started to think like a boy again and having a mouth full of sperm turned him off.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said. "I got a mouthful of your sperm several times and didn't gag or spit it out. If you want to know how girls feel during sex that's part of it. Now let's have another swallow of the Polyjuice potion before we turn back into ourselves. There is one more thing I want to try.

Ron took the Polyjuice because Hermione asked him but he was worried about what else she wanted to do.

"Roll over on your stomach," she said "I want to Bugger you and see how it feels for the boy."

Again Ron hesitated, and again Hermione had to say, "You did it to me and it felt good; now roll over and let me try it on you. You agreed that you wanted to know about girl's sex. "

Ron rolled over and Hermione did what she remembered Ron doing to her. She wet her fingers by rubbing Ron's vagina, spread his legs to open his ass cheeks, and slowly pushed a finger into his anus. Ron yelped and she said, "Relax, it hurts if you're nervous. Just like vaginal sex, it hurts if the girl is not relaxed and squeezes her opening."

"How do you know so much about sex," Ron asked "if you never had sex before last year at Grimmauld Place."

"I don't just read magic books," Hermione said as she continued to finger Ron's anus "in the summer I go to the muggle library. When I started fancying you and thinking of having sex with you I read muggle sex books. I wanted to do it right so we would enjoy it."

Make yourself think how good another orgasm will feel it will help you have a better experience."

Hermione knew Ron wouldn't relax until he had an orgasm so she kept fingering his anus but with her other hand she fingered his vagina and clitoris. She could feel his muscles relax as his orgasm built and when she thought he was ready she slid her penis into his anus so smoothly he didn't notice because he was starting to have his orgasm. As she humped him he had a slow long lasting orgasm that ended when Hermione shot her sperm into him and he felt it filling him.

It was getting close to morning by then and Hermione had one more idea. They took a last swallow of Polyjuice and in their robes headed to the shower. Ginny and Harry had sex in the shower almost every day Ginny had told her. Hermione and Ron had done it there occasionally and today it would be Ron standing bent over with Hermione penetrating him.

Hermione timed it perfectly. They had just finished having sex and putting on their robes when Harry and Ginny came into the shower. Hermione had left the door unlocked just for this.

"Good morning." Hermione said with Ron's voice. She knew they were about to change back to their normal selves and she wanted to see Harry and Ginny's reaction. She kept them talking and then the change started. As they talked Hermione's body turned back into Ron and Ron's body back into Hermione.

Harry and Ginny were speechless. So Hermione finally said, "This was my experiment. All night I experienced what sex felt like for Ron and he felt what sex feels like for me. I know I liked it; Ron?"

"It was amazing." Ron said. "When you told me girl's orgasms were a hundred times better I didn't believe it; but last night showed me you were right. I was a little weird however."

"You two shower," Hermione said "and we can tell you more about it later."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX – Ginny's Birthday

With Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen talk of Hermione's experiment was put off; but after breakfast the two couples went to Ron's bedroom so Harry and Ginny could hear what happened.

The topic that they fell back to repeatedly was the mental problems of it all. Hermione described how odd it felt to be having sex with what seemed to be herself and how she had to keep reminding herself that she was a boy at the time having sex with a girl who happened to look like her.

Ron's description was worse. "When I was having Hermione's orgasms it was wonderful but in the time between orgasms I kept forgetting I was a girl at the time and I kept thinking like a boy having sex with another boy." he said. "I felt really uncomfortable most of the time. The girl orgasms were great, but looking at the experience as a whole I don't think I want to do it again."

Hermione said. "It was uncomfortable; but still a good experiment and I learned a lot about boy's orgasms. I learned even more about my own feelings and I would like to learn more but I guess I'll settle for what I already learned."

The fact was Polyjuice potion changed your body not your mind and heterosexual people felt strange in that situation.

More days passed with skinny dipping in the pond on warm days, Quidditch on cooler days, and sex every night. Ginny continued to question Hermione about her Polyjuice experiment and finally Hermione said, "Look, I have quite a bit of Polyjuice left, take some and you and Harry can do the experiment yourselves to see what you think."

"I asked, and Harry won't." she said. After Ron's description of how odd he felt thinking he was having sex with another boy, Harry doesn't want to try it."

"Well I guess you're out of luck." Hermione said. "At least you know what a boy's orgasm feels like from your connection to Harry."

"Yes," Ginny said "but since you told me about what you did I wanted to do it from the boy's position. I'm getting like you Hermione, I want to know everything."

"Well if Harry won't do it after you asked him there's nothing I can do to change his mind." Hermione said.

But one thing about Ginny is she's persistent when she wants something; so she said, "You can't change Harry's mind, but there is something you can do."

Hermione looked oddly at Ginny and asked, "Exactly what do you think I can do?"

"Now don't get mad at me," Ginny said "but you can get some of Ron's hair and let me change into him. Then we could do it together. I would feel what it's like for a boy and you could gather more information for your experiment."

"Ginny, that's crazy." Hermione said. "I never had sex with another girl it's not the way I feel or think; and I wouldn't cheat on Ron either."

Ginny noticed that Hermione didn't get angry at the idea; she was logically giving a reason not to do it so Ginny gave a logical response. "You wouldn't be having sex with a girl; also you wouldn't be cheating on Ron, I in fact would be Ron. You wouldn't notice any difference from what you and he do every night."

"But I'm with Ron every night," Hermione said "and you're with Harry every night; they would notice if we spent the night with each other instead of them and they might not look on it as an experiment."

She's convinced, Ginny thought; she accepted the possibility of it; now she just needs to be shown how we could do it without Harry and Ron finding out.

"We can go to Hogwarts again." Ginny said. "Tell Ron and Harry we're taking all those books back because you couldn't find any useful information. We'd be gone all day and we could do the experiment there in the dorm. Nobody would know except us. You could get all the information you want about how boys feel or how girls feel and I would not only find out what it's like for a boy but I could feel what sex is like without the mental connection that Harry and I have. I wonder what kind of a difference that makes."

The chance to learn more about something that interests her pushed Hermione off her point of indecision. She could finish her experiment, get all the information she wanted even without Ron's cooperation; and get even more information from Ginny. When can we do this?" Hermione asked.

"As soon as you can write McGonagall and get permission to go to Hogwarts." Ginny said. "We also need to get together everything you think we'll need to finish whatever it is you want to learn from this."

They sent a letter to McGonagall that afternoon and Pigwidgeon returned her reply the next morning.

"I will be gone for a few days but Professor Flitwick will be in charge and he agrees to allow you to come today or tomorrow as you see fit."

Professor M. McGonagall

They got the okay from Mrs. Weasley telling her they wanted to do more research but not telling her what they planned to research. At nine they took the flue network to Professor Flitwick's office.

"Professor McGonagall told me you were working on some project for Professor Dumbledore and need to use the library." he said.

"Yes," Hermione said "we're returning these books we've finished with and want to see if we can find any more useful information."

"Very well," Flitwick said, "but be gone by dark. If I am not in my office you may use one of the other fireplaces at your convenience. Good day."

Hermione and Ginny took the books to the library replacing them in their proper places and left a note for Madam Pince telling her of their return. Then they went to the Gryffindor dorm where the Fat Lady stopped them. "Password?" she asked.

Hermione hesitated, "It was Victory at the end of last year. Has it changed since?"

The Fat Lady swung open. "Passwords aren't reset until the beginning of the new term." she said.

"Shall we go to your room or mine?" Ginny asked.

"Let's go to Ron and Harry's room." Hermione said. "Over the years I thought of sneaking up to Ron's bed several times. Now I can get the feeling of what it would have been like."

They set everything they brought on the table between Ron's bed and Harry's bed; then Ginny asked, "How do we start?"

"We take our clothes off." Hermione said. "If you change into Ron while still in your clothes they'll rip apart you as you grow and you'll be going home naked. How are you going to prevent Harry from feeling your emotions? You said the connection between you two can be felt from here."

Ginny said, "The connection is weaker at this distance and I told Harry I needed to be left alone so we could concentrate on what we were doing. I asked him to try and block his thoughts and I'll do the same and between both of us trying to block the connection hopefully he won't sense what I'm doing."

When they were both naked Hermione handed Ginny a glass of Polyjuice Potion and added a couple of Ron's hairs she got while he was sleeping. Then she said, "Since you never tried Polyjuice Potion let me tell you what to expect. It tastes disgusting but take one swallow and don't spit it out. That will transform you for about an hour but be aware the transformation feels odd."

Ginny barely finished swallowing when the change started. Her skin seemed to be wiggling about and she grew from her petit size to Ron's height. Her muscles bulged and her hair shortened. Her vaginal area swelled and developed into testicles and a penis. In less than a minute Hermione appeared to be standing next to Ron.

Ginny checked out Ron's body for a moment; his arm muscles, his testicles, and especially his seven inch penis. "Ron's a little bigger than Harry down here." she said as she touched her penis and smiled before looking at Hermione. Shouldn't you do the anti-pregnancy charm on yourself before we do this?

"It's not necessary." Hermione said "Any sperm you produce will change back to female when you do as the Polyjuice potion wears off."

They looked at each other of only a few seconds before Ginny put her arms around Hermione and gave her a passionate kiss slipping her tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione found herself responding in kind without thinking; to her she was kissing Ron as she had so many times.

Ginny laid them both back onto Ron's bed and ran her hands to Hermione's breasts as she remembered Harry doing to her. Ginny intended to do everything to Hermione as Harry had to her. As Hermione's nipples stiffened she put her hand on Ginny's penis and rubbed it as she would have done for Ron. Ginny for the first time felt a boy's pleasure as her penis grew stiff.

Ginny moved her hand to Hermione's slit and began stimulating her clitoris first before sliding a finger into Hermione's vagina. They stimulated each other for several minutes before Ginny decided it was time.

She got up on top of Hermione and slowly slid her penis into Hermione's vagina. The feeling was odder than when she sensed it through Harry. She actually had a penis now and she felt the force she needed to push it into Hermione's still tight vagina. She felt the walls of Hermione's vagina squeezing her. As she started to move up and down the feeling was different than when she felt it as a girl on top of Harry.

Then the friction caused that feeling that tells a boy he is reaching his climax. Ginny was unprepared for it and as she started to shoot sperm into Hermione the contraction of her muscles surprised her and she moaned as she slammed herself down against Hermione's clitoris with all of Ron's weight.

This caused Hermione to reach an orgasm causing the walls of her vagina to try and squeeze every drop of sperm from Ginny. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ginny's waist pulling her closer. Hermione held Ginny inside her until her orgasm was over.

"That was wonderful," Hermione said "as good as anytime Ron and I did it."

Ginny smiled, "I tried to do what Harry does. He never thinks about having his own orgasm; he thinks about giving me what I need and want. That's what gives him pleasure; to make me happy. Then his orgasm is an extra pleasure for him.

I think that's what makes our sex great, neither of us thinks of ourself. We try to make the other person happy so that's what I did with you. I didn't think about me being a girl with another girl; I thought of what I could do to make you happy and it turned out great for me to.

Also it was so different than when I felt it through Harry. I think my feelings as a girl partially blocked some of the more subtle feelings a boy has. When I was ready to ejaculate the boy feeling just took control of me and forced me to push as hard and fast as I could. I'm so glad we decided to try this.

Now what else do you want to do and learn about."

"Let's do it again with me on top and in control." Hermione said.

Ginny lay on her back and Hermione played with Ginny's penis until it was fully erect. Ginny fingered Hermione during this time so when Ginny was stiff Hermione was able to lower herself down and Ginny's penis slid easily into Hermione's vagina. Hermione then move up and down at her own pace until Ginny began to shoot her loads of sperm which led Hermione to have her orgasm to.

As they rested Ginny turned back into herself.

Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "I wish I thought about it earlier but I want to try it as a boy again but I can't ask you to do it with me as Ron; he's your brother." Her tone seemed to be saying she wanted Ginny to do exactly that.

Instead Ginny said, "Well I thought you might like to be the boy again so I brought some of Harry's hair with me. Do you want to do it to me as Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione said "I think that would give me real insight not to be looking at my own face like when I was Ron and he was me."

Hermione had mixed Harry's hair and drank a swallow so soon she was changed into him. She checked out his body noticing all the scars Harry had from his battles. His body was smaller than Ron but still hard and muscular. She felt her testicles and penis which was just under six inches, a little smaller than Ron's.

As she was changing Hermione decided she was going to do what Ginny had said, not think of herself at all, not as a girl or a boy. She was only going to think about pleasuring Ginny; then she would know how Harry actually feels during sex.

Hermione picked Ginny up in her arms. Ginny was small and light enough and Harry muscular enough that it was no problem to carry her to Harry's bed. Hermione set her down gently and lay next to her. She did what Ron did to her; rub her hands along Ginny's body, over her breasts, and on her ass cheeks.

Then she licked and sucked Ginny's nipples making them stiff. She never gave a thought to being a girl with another girl just to do what would please Ginny. She kissed her way down Ginny's smooth flat stomach until she reached Ginny's opening. Hermione always loved when Ron preformed oral sex to stimulate her so she did the same for Ginny. Ginny moaned and wiggled with the coming orgasm just as she did when it was really Harry doing it until she had the orgasm and her fluid flowed into Hermione's mouth.

"You taste good," Hermione said. "like I tasted when Ron and I switched bodies. I still wonder if there is something that makes all boys like the taste of all girls' vaginas or would another girl also like the taste?"

Hermione rolled Ginny over and began to massage her back; another thing she liked Ron to do. When Hermione reached Ginny's ass Ginny spread her legs to allow Hermione to do whatever she pleased. First Hermione fingered Ginny's vagina and rubbed her clitoris. Then she again thought of what Ron did to her and what she enjoyed.

She pushed a wet finger into Ginny's anus and rubbed her clitoris at the same time. It didn't take long for Ginny to have another orgasm and Ginny lifted her hips as it came on so Hermione could penetrate her vagina from the back. Hermione slid her penis into Ginny and pounded Ginny's ass with her hips until she climaxed by shooting six loads of sperm deep into Ginny's vagina.

Ginny lay on the bed glowing in the feeling of her massive orgasm. "That was as good as any orgasm Harry gave me. The only thing missing was the mental connection; the feeling of your orgasm happening at the same time."

Hermione said, "My orgasm as Harry felt better than when I did it Ron. I wonder if it felt better because I was thinking of pleasuring you not myself; or because it didn't seem to be me doing it to my own body. Or maybe Harry's smaller penis makes it more sensitive.

The fact that Harry's penis is a little smaller than Ron's didn't seem to cause your orgasm to be any less powerful than mine is from Ron."

"The only way we would know if the size of the boy's penis makes a difference would be to try it with you doing it to me as Ron; and me as Harry doing it to you." Ginny said." But before we do that I want to try on top like you did."

Hermione looked at Ginny and said, "Won't you feel strange having Ron humping you?" Ginny knew Hermione wanted to do it but needed encouragement.

"Look," Ginny said "we can both think about that later; right now lie down and let me have my turn on top."

Hermione flipped onto her back and Ginny started to rub and suck her penis to get her hard. "Umm," Ginny said "I can taste Harry's sperm and my lover's lotion left on your penis. It tastes exactly like when Harry and I do it."

Hearing that got Hermione hard in an instant and Ginny impaled herself on the stiff penis working it slowly at first but with increasing speed until Hermione shot another load of sperm in her and then Ginny continued until she reached her own orgasm.

Ginny now had to convince Hermione into changing into Ron and she said, "If you change into Ron I don't mind doing it again. It's not like you actually are my brother having sex with me; you'll just look like him and if we remember it's just an experiment it should be fine. Do exactly the same things you did as Harry so I can compare the experience."

That was all it took to convince Hermione who really wanted to try everything anyway. Hermione didn't wait to turn back from being Harry to her normal self, she took a swallow of the potion with Ron's hair in it and quickly took on his body.

Ginny did feel odd at first from the expectation of having sex with Ron; but she closed her eyes and imagined she was with Harry. In a few minutes she relaxed and Hermione repeated their last encounter.

She rubbed her hands along Ginny's body, over her breasts, and on her ass cheeks. She licked and sucked Ginny's nipples and kissed her way down Ginny's until she reached Ginny's opening. Hermione started to repeated the oral sex and found smears of Harry's sperm in Ginny's opening. She decided to lick it to see if it tasted like Ron's sperm and it did; that same salty taste. She continued to tongue Ginny as she had done as Harry until Ginny moaned and wiggled with the coming orgasm just as she did before. Ginny had the orgasm and her fluid flowed into Hermione's mouth giving her another taste of Ginny.

"You still taste good." Hermione said. "But somehow different. Ron's tongue must be slightly different than Harry's."

Hermione rolled Ginny over and began another back massage and when she reached Ginny's ass Hermione fingered Ginny's vagina and rubbed her clitoris pushing a wet finger into Ginny's anus while continuing to rub her clitoris at the same time. Once again Ginny was building to have another orgasm and lifted her hips so Hermione could penetrate her vagina with Ron's larger penis.

This time Ginny groaned as Hermione pushed into her. Being petit and still having a tight vagina, Ron's longer and wider penis was stretching her vagina more than it had ever been before and it hurt until Hermione got it all the way in. She waited until Ginny stopped moaning.

Ginny said, "That really stretched me to the point of hurting but now I'm alright; go ahead."

Hermione started slowly but once Ginny started moaning with pleasure Hermione once more started pounding Ginny's ass with her hips until Ginny reached another orgasm and Hermione also climaxed, shooting more loads of sperm deep into Ginny's vagina.

"It felt the same to me both times." Hermione said. "The difference in size didn't make Harry's or Ron's orgasm any better or worse."

"Well, both of my orgasms were about the same to; but doing it with you as Harry felt better to me." Ginny said "I don't know if it was because I am used to the size of his penis or because Ron's penis hurt going in. Are we done now?"

Hermione hesitated and finally said, "I want to try it with you as Harry. I want to know what the difference in size feels like. "

Ginny badly wanted to do Hermione as Harry to but hid her enthusiasm just saying, "Okay."

When Hermione started turning back into her own body; Ginny took a swallow of the potion with Harry's hair and in a minute she started to change into Harry. The three loads of sperm Hermione had shot into her, two as Harry and one as Ron, were pushed out and ran down her leg. Ginny found a towel hanging on a bed and wiped her legs.

"We'll have to shower before we go back to the Burrow." Ginny said. "We're both covered in sperm and girl fluids."

Then like Hermione did Ginny checked all of Harry's scars and felt his compact but muscular body; then his testicles and penis. Though she had done this to Harry many times it was different doing it as Harry.

"I've played with Harry's penis so many times but it feels different now." Ginny said.

"Ron said almost the same thing when he touched my penis when I had his body." Hermione said. "He thought it was because he was touching it at a different angle but I think it because you're getting feelings it in your hand and in your penis right now. Your brain puts the two feeling together making it different than when you touch Harry and only get a feeling from your hand."

Ginny now took the same attitude she had earlier; forgetting who she was and what she wanted and instead thinking of what she could do to pleasure Hermione. She kissed and sucked Hermione's nipples, rubbed her clitoris, and fingered her vagina. Then Ginny thought of Hermione telling of Ron buggering her and she knew what to do.

Ginny rolled Hermione onto her stomach and started massaging her back working her way to Hermione's ass. Hermione spread her legs as Ginny had when being massaged and Ginny rubbed her clitoris, fingered her vagina, and used a wet finger to penetrate Hermione's anus like Hermione had done to Ginny.

When Hermione was moaning and wiggling with her up coming orgasm Ginny positioned herself over Hermione and suddenly pushed her penis quickly all the way into Hermione's anus. Hermione yelled but Ginny was already humping in and out fast and hard. Hermione squirmed at first but Ginny held her down and soon Hermione was moaning sensually and wiggling in pleasure again. Harry had stamina, and Hermione reached an orgasm that continued for several minutes as Ginny continued humping until she shot five loads of sperm into Hermione's anus.

When Ginny rolled over exhausted, Hermione rolled against her and kissed her passionately. "That was better than when Ron did it to me." Hermione said. "When you penetrated me so fast and deep I wanted to scream but the pain made the feeling of you humping me that much better. That was the longest lasting orgasm I ever had and tonight I'm going to have Ron do it fast like that."

"Well I hope you learned everything you wanted to." Ginny said. "I know I learned a lot. Shall we clean up and get dressed?"

"While we're here," Hermione said "I would like to try one more thing."

Ginny waited but Hermione just looked at her. As they lay in the bed together Ginny turned back to herself and still Hermione said nothing as the two girls lay next to each other.

Ginny opened her mouth to ask what Hermione wanted to try and as she did Hermione leaned in and kissed Ginny's open mouth slipping her tongue in. Ginny just laid there astonished at first until she realized what Hermione wanted. Her thought was to pull away; Ginny wasn't gay and never thought of being with another girl. But after trying all the other things they did that day Ginny thought why not; I probably will never have the opportunity again.

Ginny stuck her tongue out to meet Hermione's and Hermione moved her body against Ginny now that she was sure Ginny was willing to try something new. They cuddled and rubbed each other's breasts then each other's clitoris. Finally Ginny swung around and began to tongue Hermione's vagina. It was as pleasurable as when Ron did it. Hermione moved so she could get at Ginny's vagina to and for many minutes the stimulated each other with tongues and fingers until both had reached orgasms. Then they lay with arms around each other talking.

"You tasted as good to me as when I was Ron or Harry." Hermione said. "I guess girl's vaginas just taste good to everyone."

"Maybe I tasted good because you were thinking of pleasuring me like we talked about earlier. I didn't think I'd like doing it with another girl," Ginny said "but you tasted good to and that felt good. Not as good as doing it with Harry but still I enjoyed it.

Maybe having sex with other girl's is no different than having it with a boy. If you love the other person and want to please them you enjoy it."

"Yes, we both learned that sex isn't just about having orgasms." Hermione said. "Sex is for sharing your body with someone you love. You just told me Harry never looks for his own pleasure but he gets pleasure because he is trying to make you happy. You did that for me when you were in Ron and Harry's body as a boy and you did it now as a girl; you were trying to make me happy so you enjoyed it.

I did the same, thinking of pleasing you and so I enjoyed it to. I love Ron and try to please him sexually; and it doesn't work just for sex. I discovered in the last month that I love Harry and you like a brother and sister. I have done things this summer, like what we're doing now and like skinny dipping, that I wouldn't have done before. I did these things because you or Harry asked me to and I wanted to make you happy. That made me happy and I discovered I enjoyed myself.

Now I think we better clean up, get dressed, and back to the Burrow."

Instead of putting their clothes on their sticky sperm covered bodies; since there was nobody else in the school, they walked naked to the girls' shower and started to wash off. As Ginny bent over to wash the sperm off her legs her bare ass and opening to her vagina were exposed and Hermione, thinking about all they had done that day, couldn't help but rub Ginny's ass cheeks.

"Oh god, Hermione," Ginny said "don't get me going again."

That was all Hermione needed to hear; she mover her hand from rubbing Ginny's ass onto her opening to rub Ginny's clitoris. Ginny gasped. She spread her legs and stuck her ass out further holding onto the wall so she wouldn't fall over. Hermione stuck first one then a second finger in Ginny's vagina and worked her until Ginny's orgasm made her slide to the floor of the shower.

When Ginny stood up she put her arms around Hermione and they tongue kissed for several minutes as the warm shower flowed over them.

"A few hours ago," Ginny said "I never thought of doing something like this; but even though I still love Harry and want sex with him the most you can be with me any time Hermione."

"I feel the same about Ron and you." Hermione said "I love you both and anytime you need me I'll be there for you."

That turned Ginny on so much she dropped to her knees and began to lick and tongue Hermione. When Hermione's knees got weak from the feeling and she couldn't stand, she lay down on the shower floor and let Ginny tongue her to an orgasm.

Finally knowing it was getting late, they dried and dressed and returned to the Burrow.

That night Hermione went into Ron's bedroom with her new insight on sex and they had the best night together since the first time they had sex.

Ginny's new feelings about sex also gave them more pleasure than ever, but they continued to be exhausted after sex beyond what would normally be expected.

The next morning Ron and Hermione seemed fine but Harry and Ginny looked and felt worse than any previous mornings. Mrs. Weasley noticed it and even made a comment about how they needed more rest. When Hermione finally mentioned it Harry and Ginny decided they had to do something.

Ginny told Hermione, "We cut back to once a night but each time after an orgasm we end up passed out sometimes as long as an hour. That didn't happen when I was with you yesterday. It has to be because of our mental connection. We decided we are going to write MacDonnell and tell him to arrange for the Legimency expert from the ministry to come and search our minds for a cause and hopefully a cure."

They wrote the letter that morning and used Pigwidgeon to send it because Harry was afraid Hedwig might be recognized by someone at the ministry and they wanted to keep the number of people that knew he was contacting ministry officials to a minimum.

The following day a response from MacDonnell promised he would make the arrangements for next week.

Ginny's birthday was approaching and Harry wanted to make it special but he was afraid to repeat what Ginny had done for him. They might just spend most of her birthday passed out since their condition was getting worse. Some nights they skipped sex altogether to try and get some rest.

Harry had Bill pick up a present for Ginny, a bottle of her favorite perfume, and Fleur gift wrapped it for him. At midnight when her birthday arrived Harry happy birthday and gave it to her.

They cuddled and talked and decided they wanted sex even if it meant passing out and being exhausted which is what happened. They revived a five in the morning, the longest they had ever remained unconscious.

They were both had smears of Harry's sperm and Ginny's lovers lotion from their waist to their knees so grabbing robes for the way back they scooted naked across the hall. In the shower they got carried away as they usually did and as they started soaping each other's body Harry started to get hard again. Harry thought, it is Ginny's birthday and hearing his thought she bent over legs spread and thought to Harry, "Do what I dreamed of at Grimmauld Place; keep switching from my vagina to my anus."

Harry positioned himself, grabbed her hips and started as she had asked. Slowly at first he slid in her vagina then out then into her anus and out. He repeated this over and over feeling her pleasure first, then his own climax beginning to build. When he felt her orgasms ready to begin he started pumping into her vagina only using a finger in her anus at the same time. Ginny's moaning turned into screaming, "Oh god, Harry, Harry, oh god." Harry never felt her orgasm in his mind so powerfully before and it never lasted so long. When he began to shoot his seed into her vagina Ginny fainted and Harry held her up as he finished; then he slid unconscious to the floor of the shower still holding her.

Ron and Hermione after their long night in bed came to the shower to find the door locked. They waited in the hall but after a few minutes Ron got impatient and knocked on the door calling, "Harry, Ginny, are you two in there? Come on we need to shower to."

Getting no response he banged and called louder; still nothing.

"Something's wrong." Hermione said. "They have to hear you."

She didn't bring her wand so she went into Ginny's bedroom and got Harry's wand from the table and tapped the shower door saying, "Alohomora!"

The shower was running and when they pulled the curtain open they found Harry and Ginny on the floor. Ron and Hermione tried unsuccessfully to wake Harry and Ginny by shaking them and calling their names so finally, wrapping Ginny in large bath towel, Ron carried her to her bed. Then he came back but Harry was too heavy for Ron alone so he got Harry under the arms and Hermione got his feet. Together they got Harry into Hermione's bed.

As they tried to wake their friends Ron said, "I better get mom and dad; this is not good."

But Hermione held Ron's arm and said, "Wait, look at their faces. Their eyes are twitching as if they are dreaming." She slapped Harry across the face then again harder. Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione and Ron looking down on him.

"What are you two doing here; where's Ginny."

Looking over they all saw Ginny also now awake looking back. She asked, "How did we get back in the bedroom? We were in the shower and Harry was …." She stopped talking then said, "Well we were in the shower."

Hermione said, "Ginny, Harry, now's not the time to get shy about explaining. You three have got me doing things like skinny dipping because you convinced me that sex is a normal part of life not something to be ashamed of. You've told me what you did in the past so we could learn about your mental connection and fix it. This has to be connected so out with it!"

Harry looked at Ron and noticing this Ron said, "I've gotten use to the fact that you two are having sex. If Hermione and I can do it I have no right resenting you two doing it. Tell her what she needs to hear to help you."

"We had sex once last night and passed out for hours; but its Ginny's birthday." Harry said.

"We know." Hermione said. "Keep going."

"Well we were doing it again in the shower." He hesitantly explained what they were doing ending with, "It was the most intense orgasm I ever felt through our mind connection; it went on and on and then you two arrived and stopped us. I guess we passed out. That happened before but we always woke up a few minutes later."

Ginny broke in, "It was like Harry said, it was the most powerful orgasm I ever felt and it didn't end until you two interrupted us. I was still having my orgasm and feeling Harry's to; then my eyes opened and it stopped. I was here in my bed with you all looking at me."

"When we got to the shower we waited three or four minutes in the hall." Hermione said. "Then it took another two minutes or so for me to open the door and find you two in the shower passed out. We tried to wake you there for another few minutes and couldn't so we carried you here and tried again to wake you for another three of four minutes before you actually came around.

You two were mentally having an orgasm together that lasted for at least twenty minutes. I had to slap Harry fairly hard to wake him. If we didn't find you I believe you two would have continued like that indefinitely. This mental connection is still getting stronger. One day I'm afraid you two will go into a mental connection that you won't come out of. You have to do something to stop it even if it means telling Dumbledore."

They decided to write to MacDonnell again asking him to bring the Legimency specialist as soon as possible because the connection between them was now causing them to black out.

The response came later that day in the form of a barn owl. Taking a letter from the leg of a barn owl, "It's from MacDonnell." Harry said.

Harry read it with Ginny looking over his shoulder. MacDonnell wants to bring the Legilimency man here tomorrow if it is alright with us. From what we said in our letter, he thinks they have wasted enough time looking for information. There is nothing they can find about minds being linked."

They looked at Hermione who said, "I've looked through all the books we brought back from Hogwarts and I agree; there is no data because this never happened before. After what happened to you two yesterday morning I think MacDonnell is right; we're wasting time and you should get whatever help you can before something bad happens."

Harry sent the barn owl back telling MacDonnell that nine tomorrow morning was fine and reminded him of their rules. Tell no one else and surrender their wands. Harry and Ginny then went to take naps in separate rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X – Secrets of the Mind

At nine the next morning Mr. Weasley, and Bill under a disillusionment charm, met MacDonnell and the new man Owen Thornbush. Thornbush said he would be needing his wand but Mr. Weasley took it anyway and said Harry and Ginny would make that decision. Then he led MacDonnell and Thornbush into the Burrow.

Looking at all the people in the sitting room Thornbush said, "I understand your demands for security. It is not necessary for all of you to leave but I must have quiet and not be disturbed. After introductions, everyone but Harry and Ginny move to the far end of the room and Thornbush started an explanation of what he intended to do.

"MacDonnell has told me your situation and how it began when you arrived here. I still find hard to believe; but before the end of the day learn the truth for myself. You two being young, I assume you know nothing about Legimency. I must tell you Legimency is not mind reading. At first I will be able to get only glimpses of your memories and thoughts which I will have to piece together to form a coherent pattern.

Once I have narrowed down which memories are causing this connection you claim to have, I will examine them more closely. It may take many visits to get enough information to discover what is happening. I may never find the reason; you must understand that.

You two say this connection began the first day Mr. Potter arrived here this summer as soon as you saw each other."

"Harry and Ginny both said," Yes."

Then Harry continued, "But we have reason to think it formed some time ago but just became active a month ago."

Thornbush asked, "And what makes you think this connection has existed for a long time in how shall we refer to it; a dormant state, until last month."

Harry said, "Ginny and I had similar experiences with Lord Voldemort when…"

Thornbush and MacDonnell both shuddered and Thornbush yelled, "Don't say that name!"

Ginny spoke up, "We're not afraid of the name. Both Harry and I have had personal encounters with him in the past. That's when and why we think the connection formed. Four years ago he possessed me and tried to kill me. Harry fought him trying to save my life. It was a situation similar to when he tried to kill Harry as a baby. You know Harry's story, yes."

"I know his story in as much detail as anybody." Thornbush said. "From what I understand no one knows the entire truth."

"We, I mean my friends and I, know much more than the general public; and what I have learned these past five years is what makes Ginny and I think it was our encounter with Vol.. ,You Know Who, four years ago that caused this connection. Perhaps that's where you should start looking through our memories."

"As I said," Thornbush said "you young people don't know how Legimency works."

"Actually," Harry said "I have some experience with this. I took Occlumency lesson last year so You Know Who wouldn't be able to see my thoughts and influence me so I know you need your wand to do this. We do however want your guarantee that our minds will not be harmed; and you need to know if you harm either of us you will not live to get out of this room."

Thornbush had a grim look on his face but he just nodded and Mr. Weasley returned his wand.

"Since you say you have experience," Mr. Potter "I will start with you. Do not use what you learned about Occlumency to try and block me; it will only slow down what I need to do. Miss Weasley can watch from where she is. Quiet now everyone.

Because you only became aware of this connection a month ago I am going to start with your most recent memories and work backward in time until I no longer find this connection. Then we will know at least when it started if not why and how."

Thornbush pointed the wand at Harry and said, "Legilimens."

Harry offered no resistance as he had done with Snape; instead he cooperated so Thornbush was able to move quickly from one memory to another. Nobody spoke but after a few seconds Harry was aware of Ginny being there and Thornbush stopped.

"I am seeing memories from Miss Weasley in you mind Potter." Thornbush said. "At first I thought you were thinking of her but it's not you; her mind is really sharing your brain."

"Yes," Harry said "that's what we told you. And I'm sharing her brain."

"I know you told me," Thornbush said "but being told something and actually feeling two people's sharing their brains is something else. I will need help from both of you to sort out which thoughts are whose if I am to organize a coherent pattern and find this connection.

I have done something similar to this working with an obliviator when it was necessary for the obliviator to try and erase long standing common memories from two people. It was never very successful in erasing such long standing memories but that's not what I intend to do here. I just wish to differentiate shared memories that might be responsible for your mental connection from individual memories that are not likely involved.

Hopefully it will work in this situation."

Harry interrupted, "You said you worked with an Obliviator to erase memories; does that mean an individual person who knows both Legimency and how to erase memories could cause two people with common memories to forget months of their lives?"

"Yes, in theory," Thornbush said "I suppose it is possible but I know of no single person good enough at both procedures to do it alone. And the odds of the memories returning would be quite high."

Harry looked toward Hermione at the far end of the room and nodded.

Thornbush started again, "I don't want either of you to talk; it will only distract me. What I do want is for you Mr. Potter not to think of any memories but only of the color blue; if I am viewing one of your memories I will see that color in the background. You Miss Weasley are to do the same except you think of the color yellow if it is your memory I am viewing. That should make your shared memories appear as a green background. If you're correct that something happened in common to both of you that caused this connection to form; it will have a green background. I will ignore blues and yellows for now and also any recent green flashes which would be memories made since the time you arrived here because we know the connection already existed by then.

Let's start again." He pointed his wand at Harry and said," Legilimens."

Harry and Ginny both saw flashes of blue, yellow, and green as Thornbush moved backward from today's memories to memories of yesterday and the day before. Most of the recent green flashes involved sex but Thornbush didn't seem surprised nor did he linger or seem to care about that.

When the memories passed back through Harry's arrival at the burrow, the green flashes became fewer but there were still some green flashes through the battle at the ministry and the last school year; mostly memories of Dumbledore's army. Thornbush was now slowing at each green flash to examine those memories in more detail.

When he got back to Grimmauld Place memories something happened. There were still flashes of green but they became dimmer and the color more pale. He lingered on memories of the last day at Grimmauld Place and Harry and Ginny saw Dumbledore easing their memories of that summer. Thornbush looked at that memory a long time.

Thornbush began to move to memories farther back in time. Now there were almost no green flashes through years of memories until the memories of the Chamber of Secrets started coming into Harry's mind.

Several bright dark green flashes appeared in a row after a long string of the dim pale green memories and Thornbush slowed his search from rapid glimpses to a slow long review of each memory. Finally he settled on the common memories of when Ginny had awakened after Tom Riddle was destroyed.

Then all the memories disappeared and Harry found himself next to Ginny in the sitting room at the Burrow again. "What happened?" he asked.

"We all need a break and some food." Thornbush said. "And I need some time to organize my thoughts and consider what I should do next."

"But we just finished breakfast an hour ago." Ginny said. "We should continue and get this done as soon as we can."

Mrs. Weasley came into the room with a tray of sandwiches and pitchers of drinks.

"It's about time you gave these children a break." she said. "It's almost two o'clock."

Harry checked his watch. What seemed to be a few minutes reviewing memories had actually been close to five hours.

As they ate Thornbush asked occasional questions.

"Last year Dumbledore erased parts of both of your memories, correct.

Harry and Ginny said, "Yes"

Ginny went on, "We suspected that happened when we first felt this connection. We discovered it was true when my parents told us the story of what happened and now we saw the memory with you."

"That was illegal." Thornbush said "I will have to tell the Aurors and have him arrested. It is punishable by up to a year in Azkaban."

"We are asking you not to do that." Harry said. "It involved the fight against You Know Who and you must know that Dumbledore is the only person You Know Who fears. We all want You Know Who defeated and arresting Dumbledore would be the worst thing the ministry could do. It would help You Know Who and hurt all of us."

Thornbush looked thoughtfully at Harry and Ginny and finally said, "I suppose if you two refused to testify against Dumbledore it would be my word against his and the ministry might not want to waste time and money on a loosing case. It might be better if I simple ignored it all.

Did you notice the shade of green changed as we moved backward from when Dumbledore erased your memories."

Harry and Ginny both said yes.

The darker shade meant a stronger tie between you two that started when Dumbledore made the attempt to erase your memories; but the pale shade in earlier memories indicated a weak link between you was there for many years. You didn't notice it because it was so weak. Dumbledore unwittingly strengthened it when he needed to search both of your minds for common memories at the same time.

The new stronger connection remained, how shall I put it, inactive until you two became sexually involved last month. The emotional ties you forged allowed the transfer of mental energy through the connection. Only strong emotions at first, but as the connection was used more often it became easier for weaker feelings and eventually thoughts to pass through. It is so strong now I am willing to bet it's hard not to let your thoughts and feelings be seen by the other person."

"Yes," Harry said "Ginny's thoughts are always present in the back of my mind."

"The same with me." Ginny said.

Thornbush nodded and continued, "Now as to when the first link formed; tell me more about the last memories we looked at; what is this Chamber of Secrets thing all about?"

Ginny started by telling how she was given Tom Riddle's diary without knowing it was his and how he took possession of her mind when she was only eleven.

Thornbush was unaware that Tom Riddle was Voldemort's real name, in fact very few people knew that, and Harry took time to explain.

Then Harry told what he knew about how Riddle used Ginny to get to Harry. How the teenage Riddle tried to kill Ginny to get her life force so he could come back.

Thornbush asked many details about the diary, about how Ginny felt when possessed, and about the destruction of the diary and Tom Riddle's destruction.

By now it was after four and Thornbush said, "All this about the diary is highly strange. We will do some research tonight and Mac Donnell and I will be back at nine tomorrow to continue. I suggest you two get some sleep tonight; you've had a long day and having your mind probed it more tiring than you realize. You may find tomorrow somewhat draining as we go into those memories.

After they left Harry and Ginny told Ron and Hermione about the experience and how the memories lead to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry said, "It looks like you were right about that Hermione. It seems the link between us did form when Tom Riddle was destroyed. Hopefully we will know the truth tomorrow."

It was too late to go to the pond so they spent a few hours playing Quidditch before eating then they turned in early taking Thornbush's advice.

The next morning at nine Thornbush and Mac Donnell were back and Harry and Ginny were on the divan in the sitting room ready to start again. All the family members left except Ron and Hermione who stayed with MacDonnell on the far side of the room to watch what they expected would be another day of the boring view of Harry, Ginny, and Thornbush sitting there not speaking or doing anything as far outsiders could tell.

Thornbush said, "Today we will start at the point where Mr. Potter went into this Chamber of Secrets and we will proceed slowly. Your description of the diary and what it did made me think that it was not just a memory held in it.

Have either of you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

Harry and Ginny both said no and Thornbush went on. "Well a Horcrux is a very dark object in which a witch or wizard has stored part of their soul. The soul in our body is what keeps us alive. When your body dies your soul can not remain on earth without the body to contain it and it passes into another plane of existence. Mac Donnell told me you know of the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. The arch there is the doorway between this plane and the next.

A Horcrux holds and protects the part of the soul stored in it; binding that entire soul to this world. If the person who made the Horcrux dies their soul does not pass on. I can not explain exactly how that works but that's what theory tells us. Theoretically a new body can be formed or someone else's body can be possessed by that soul.

Thornbush didn't know that Harry had witnessed that very thing two years ago and Harry knew better than to give Thornbush that information.

It seems to me that is what the diary tried to do to Miss Weasley, possess her; which makes me believe it was a Horcrux. I plan to look at any changes in your brains that might have taken place at this time she was possessed and when the Horcrux was destroyed. I can not see actual changes in the brain; but in people who had brain damage from spells there are shifts in the memory pattern at the point the damage occurred. Though your brains do not seem damaged I am hoping this connection also caused memory shifts that I can detect.

Are you both ready?"

Harry and Ginny nodded and Thornbush pointed his wand and said, "Legilimens"

It took a few minutes to find the point Thornbush intended to start at but soon Harry was remembering how he used Parseltongue to enter the Chamber of Secrets. Then the cave in that trapped Ron behind, then the memory of Ginny on the floor came up but only from Harry's memory since Ginny was unconscious at the time.

Harry's conversation with Tom Riddle was gone through and the arrival of the Basilisk was seen. Harry's remembered the arrival of Fawkes and the sword and the fight with the Basilisk. The Basilisk was dead and Harry wounded. His memory became fuzzy as the poison spread. Fawkes was there crying and his memory cleared. He stabbed the diary with the poisonous fang.

The diary was bleeding and Tom Riddle screamed. Then a memory from Ginny appeared as she regained consciousness but she was not alone another mind was with her; Tom Riddle. Then in Harry's mind the mind of a fifth entity was present; the adult Voldemort.

They were back in the present, in the Burrow, and Harry struggled as Voldemort's mind tried to take control of him and Thornbush's mind was caught in the middle of battle. Then all sense of Voldemort's mind was gone; just like in the ministry hate filled, corrupt Voldemort couldn't stand to be in Harry's love filled selfless mind and that part of him gave up the fight going back into hiding.

In Ginny's mind however a struggle continued; young Tom Riddle who still possessed a semblance of humanity refused to concede the fight. Ginny fought to maintain control, not to be possessed as she had four years ago. Suddenly Harry was there in her brain helping her to fight Tom Riddle's mind. Riddle struggled against the two of them with Thornbush still trapped with them, observing the struggle. Together they were forcing Riddle out of Ginny's mind and as he was forced out he screamed but it was with Ginny's voice and he was gone from Ginny's mind.

Ron and Hermione had jumped up when Ginny screamed. They took two steps toward her and froze. Thornbush had stood up and pointed his wand at Ginny. Then he spoke, "Free, after all these years.

Silly children, you think you could destroy me so easily. Potter thought he destroyed me in the Chamber of Secrets when he stabbed my diary with the Basilisk fang. The link I had with the little girl was almost gone but I managed to maintain it long enough to conceal myself in her mind as my Horcrux was destroyed.

I learned how to do that as I searched for the secret of how Potter survived as a baby. I discovered a fragment of my older self hidden in Potter's mind. I established a connection with that part of me and he told me of what happened when he tried to kill Potter as a baby; how he survived when his body was destroyed and how he was maintaining his existence all this time hidden in Potter's mind. I did the same with the girl as my body was destroyed.

I was alive but trapped; hidden in her mind, powerless to free myself. The connection I established between myself and my older self in Potter's mind held like a delicate thread. I could feel my other self still in Potter's mind but both of us were too weak to do anything.

Then last year Dumbledore unwittingly began to help me.

He formed a link between you two to erase your memories. When he was done I was able to hold that link between you together; it made the connection between me and my older self also a little stronger. It kept you both sharing memories but only when you were close and highly emotional like at the battle at the ministry. Then last month you two gave me another gift. You became lovers; making the link I was trying to preserve stronger each day, helping bring my soul into an active state and allowing me to learn from my older more experienced self in Potter's mind.

The connection between you allowed me to feed on you. Watching your sexual gymnastics was nearly unbearable but the energy it generated brought me close to possessing you fully again. It was difficult to control both of you but I almost had control the other day when you were in the shower; that is until your friends managed to pull you back again.

Now you did me another favor; bringing this ministry official here; having him link his mind with yours. All day yesterday I tried unsuccessfully to find a way to transfer my soul to his mind. He will be so much more useful to my plans than a school girl. Just when I was ready to admit defeat you two teamed up your minds to help give me the push I needed to make the jump into his mind.

Now I have full control of him and all of you shall die. There will be nobody left to oppose me as I use him to take control of the ministry."

"Avada Kedavra" There was a flash of green light and Thornbush's body fell to the floor.

MacDonnell stood there holding Ron's wand which he had slipped out of Ron's pocket. "I couldn't allow him to succeed." MacDonnell said. "After what he confessed to, you can't blame me for killing him, the ministry can't punish me." His knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

As Mrs. Weasley came from the kitchen to find out what all the noise was about, Ron and Harry lifted MacDonnell onto the divan and everyone just looked at each other for a long time not saying a word. Finally Harry asked, "Ginny can you sense my thoughts or feelings."

She waited a second then said, "No, I'm not getting anything; the connection is broken."

Mrs. Weasley tried to revive MacDonnell but he seemed to be in shock. Finally she said, "We need to get him help. We need to get him to St. Mungos."

"No," Harry said "this is all secret and it wouldn't stay that way long if we took him there. Do what you can for him here. We need to contact someone in the ministry and let them decide what should be done."

"I'll contact Arthur and he can get somebody from the ministry here quickly." Mrs. Weasley said.

It actually took almost an hour before help arrived. Clive Smedley showed up along with Mr. Weasley and Bill who Mrs. Weasley also notified.

"When I got Molly's message I knew that Smedley and the minister are the only people at the ministry that know what has been happening here." Mr. Weasley said. "I couldn't reach Smedley since he works in the Department of Mysteries so I went to see the minister. He was in a meeting and his secretary wouldn't let me see him because I couldn't tell her what I wanted. I waited almost a half hour before he came out of his office and saw me. He sent for Smedley and told him to evaluate the situation and do what he thinks is best."

Smedley said, "Brief me on what happened."

Harry told the story as quickly as possible while MacDonnell still remained in shock half conscious, sometimes mumbling.

When Harry finished Smedley said, "Arthur, I want your sons to move the body outside the Fidielius Charm; Aurors have been sent to guard your home and they will take it from there. You will help me get MacDonnell to St. Mungos. I'll arrange for him to be in a security ward where he can get treatment without revealing any secret information. The rest of your family is to stay here until I return or the minister sends someone to get the story in its entirety."

After Mr. Weasley and Smedley left with MacDonnell; Bill levitated Thornbush's body out of the Burrow and turned it over to a team of Aurors that had already arrived at the perimeter of the Fidelius Charm. Then everyone gathered back in the sitting room to discuss what happened.

Mostly Harry with some interruptions from Ginny told the story of their memories. By the time they finished Mr. Weasley was back.

"From St. Mungos Smedley and I went to brief the minister. I assured him we were all safe within the Fidelius Charm and he ordered the Aurors away." he said. "He asked all of you to write reports of what you witnessed here today; especially Harry and Ginny. I will review them and get them to him ASAP; so you all should get started on you individual reports. Harry, you and Ginny must try and write separate reports."

"We have to Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "The connection between us was broken when MacDonnell killed Thornbush. We think the part of Tom Riddle that was in Ginny's mind must have completely moved into Thornbush's mind and when he died that part of Tom Riddle died with him."

It didn't take long for Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley to write down what they had seen because they saw very little except Harry, Ginny, and Thornbush sitting there not saying a word until the last few minutes. Mrs. Weasley wasn't in the room when Tom Riddle possessed Thornbush so she didn't hear what he said. Hermione's and Ron's descriptions of that matched closely.

Harry and Ginny took more time to write their version of what happened then they read each other's report and removed anything Harry thought Dumbledore would want to keep from the minister. Mr. Weasley reviewed all the reports and found only minor inconsistencies. He planed to submit the reports the following morning but during dinner Dumbledore arrived.

For the first time nobody was happy to see him.

"I hear from my sources at St. Mungos and the ministry that an unusual and important event took place here earlier today. I am disappointed that none of you felt the need to inform me yourself." he said. "I insist on hearing the details now since I believe it may have vital consequences on our efforts to stop Voldemort."

Harry and Ginny again told most of the story of how their memories returned and they discovered the connection between them. When they got to the part where Thornbush told them about the diary being a Horcrux, what a Horcrux is, and about Ginny holding part of Tom Riddle's soul in her mind; Dumbledore held up his hand. "Stop there Miss Weasley." he said.

He asked her several questions then turned to Harry and asked, "You to felt Voldemort in your mind as you did last year?"

"Yes,' Harry said "Tom Riddle told us that was what made the connection between us; he was in Ginny's mind and part of his older self was in my mind. But you told me he wouldn't try to enter my mind again. Also when Tom Riddle was speaking through Thornbush's body he said he discovered a part of Voldemort in me while I was in the Chamber of Secrets.

I struggled with Voldemort earlier today and he withdrew from me as he did last year when he tried to possess me at the ministry. But what I fought today wasn't the part of Voldemort that attacked me at the ministry, is it? It means there is still a part of Voldemort's mind in me?"

Dumbledore hesitated a moment and said, "I thought that may be the case four years ago when you told me the story of the diary after you saved Miss Weasley in the Chamber of Secrets but I had no proof until now. I believe that part of him is still in you but I can do nothing about it right now. He has laid dormant in you and I believe he will continue to until such a time as we can find a way to force him out.

I did not anticipate that Miss Weasley would suffer the same fate as you Harry. I apologize to you Miss Weasley; I regret my error in judgment caused you so many problems and I am happy at least your situation has been resolved. Unfortunately the same process will not work for Mr. Potter

Now is there any more to tell me?""

When they finished the entire story, Ginny stood up and unabashedly tongue lashed Dumbledore for erasing their memories last year. She ended with, "You had no right to do such a thing to us."

Dumbledore listened to her emotionlessly and when she was finished he said, "You four have every right to be angry with me. I ask you to think however if you could live the lives you want and be happy if Voldemort gains power.

I am an old man and will not live much longer; whether Voldemort live or dies will not affect me personally but I have dedicated my life to stopping Voldemort so other people both magical and muggle can have the kind of lives you want. All of you, especially Harry, are vital to stopping Voldemort. I have had to make decisions affecting not only the happiness but the very lives of many people in order to stop him.

It is not an easy thing to know many people will die because of what I am doing; but knowing thousands of other would die if I don't do what is necessary allows me to live with my conscience. So it was with erasing your memories. If I allowed you four to continue as you were last year you would have give Delores Umbridge and the minister another weapon against all of us and our attempt to stop Voldemort. You know now what they did to try and remove me from Hogwarts and stop Harry from warning the magical world of Voldemort's return.

If she discovered you four were having sex at school you would all have been expelled removing you from what protection I was able to provide for you. Also she would have used it as an excuse to remove me as headmaster far earlier in the year. I would not have been able to protect Professor Trelawney and prevent Voldemort from getting to her and the prophecy.

I took no joy in erasing your memories but I stand by my decision to do what is necessary to stop Voldemort. I do not tell you everything that I know since the more people that know my plans the more likely it is that Voldemort will capture someone and learn my secrets. My secrecy is my best weapon in fighting his secrecy therefore I ask you all to trust that I will do you no harm.

Your memories came back sooner than I hoped but you must believe I always intended that after Voldemort is vanquished you four would regain all that I took temporarily from you and you will be able to enjoy your lives. I ask all of you to trust me when I say it is necessary for me to hide these memories again. This year there is greater danger to all of you than at any time in the past and I may not be able to give you even the small amount of protection I did in the past. You will be much better off in the long run if you do not remember you relationships for now. Your relationships must remain secret from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The only way to assure that is to erase your memories again.

You have known me many years; consider what I have told you for the next few days. Before school resumes I will need a unanimous decision from all of you; will you allow me to erase your memories again until such a time as it is safe for you to remember or are you willing to risk your own future and the future of our entire magical world. It may mean sacrificing a year or more of your happiness but it very possible will lead to Voldemort's demise.

Arthur, Molly, you and the other members of your family that know these secrets are in the same situation. I ask all of you to consider allowing me to erase the parts of your memory concerning what happened here. I will get to MacDonnell and take care of his memories.

Also we must also remove all mention of Horcruxes from the report to the minister. Nobody must know Voldemort's secret lest he discover what I have learned and thwart my plan to eliminate him before I can act."

It took some time to rewrite the report to Dumbledore's satisfaction but when they finished with it Dumbledore stood and said, "I will return for your answer about your memories on August 31." Then he left.

The next two weeks involved two extremes. The couples had serious discussions and shared thoughts about allowing Dumbledore to erase their memories again but they also enjoyed their last two weeks of summer fun playing Quidditch, skinny dipping in the pond, and nights of passionate sex.

With Tom Riddle gone Harry and Ginny no longer shared orgasms; but neither were they passing out and totally exhausted the next day. With what Ginny learned about herself and sex from her experiment with Hermione Harry and Ginny's sexual lives only got better. After one particularly long night after multiple sexual episodes they lay talking as the sun rose.

"Harry," Ginny said "we can't let him erase our memories again. Not being able to spend the night together and share ourselves would be horrible."

"I agree it would be horrible," Harry said "but it would be worse if Voldemort wins and you or I are killed. Dumbledore's plan may be the only way we get to be together for ever. Muggle soldiers leave their loved one for years knowing them must defeat evil to be happy someday. I am leaning toward allowing Dumbledore to go ahead with his plan. I want to be with you forever, not just the next year or however long we get until Voldemort kills us. I want to take the chance; sacrifice temporary happiness for the chance at a life time of happiness.

Your mother, father, and the rest of your family have decided to let Dumbledore erase what memories they have of all of this; of course they have less to lose than we do. Hermione and Ron think the same as me. They want happiness in the long term; but I will go with whatever you decide. We still have two days before Dumbledore returns for an answer."

A fifteen year old girl never had to make such a hard decision but on September first Ginny Weasley boarded the Hogwarts' Express and sat with Dean Thomas not remembering she was in love with and shared herself all summer with Harry Potter.


End file.
